Harry Potter and the Room of Gavelionodd
by InsaneSweetie556
Summary: **OOTP Spoilers** This is my take on Harry's 6th year (starts where OOTP left off.) All the battles, mental, physical, emotional. The war on Voldemort starts. Rated for future chapters and may change due to language, violence and gore! *Fun* LOL.
1. The Dursley's Warning

Disclaimer: All the characters from Harry Potter are not mine, I did not create them, so don't sue! However, the plot on this IS mine so don't steal. Thanks.

A/N: This is my take on their 6th year @ Hogwarts. Some of the information that I'm going to use is based on little hints given in other books! Enjoy!

Chapter 1- The Dursley's Warning

It had been nearly a month since the scrawny, messy haired boy known as Harry Potter had come face to face with his mortal enemy, the one who had murdered his parents sixteen years ago that day. He lay on his bed engulfed in a tee shirt that was six sizes to large for him pondering his place in the world. His perfectly circular glassed sat crooked on his nose while he stared absentmindedly up at his ceiling. He feared the coming of the night; feared the time when he would have to close his eyes and sleep, for he knew that the Dark Lord was now aware of their uncanny connection to each other. Though professor Albus Dumbledore had stressed upon him that the death of his godfather was far from his fault, he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Sirius falling though the whispering black veil in the department of Mysteries. His scar, the part of him that made his connection to Voldemort clear, was now a constant discomfort to Harry. Not a single second, from the time he had arrived at the Dursley's, had passed without his scar having a slight aching feeling to it. It was no matter to him anymore, he was happy that he was safe, no matter how horrible he was treated at "home." This thought kept flooding his brain. He had to constantly remind himself that the Dursley's residence at number four privet drive was his home. Thinking this was like waging war with his brain. He thought, no, he _knew_ that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was his home, but to keep the blood bond and uphold his only means of real protection against Voldemort, he had to make himself believe that this perfectly kept, prison that he was living in was where he belonged. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle _tap tap_ on the window of his bedroom, the same window which four years ago had been barred up to prevent his escaping. He replaced his glasses properly on his nose and shifted his glance from the spot on the ceiling to the empty cage on his desk which usually held his faithful owl, Hedwig. Reluctantly, he placed his feet on the floor and walked to the window giving a few irritated groans. He bent down a few inches and heaved the window upwards allowing just enough room for the beautiful, white owl to enter before slamming it shut again. 

"What took you so long," annoyed, he untied the roll of parchment from her foot and stroked her feathers hastily. Hedwig gave a soft hoot of approval and flew to her cage for a bit of a rest. Harry unrolled the letter without hesitation and was delighted to see that various people from the old Black house had written to him. He gave the slightest sign of a grin as he read:

Dear Harry,

I am very sorry to inform you we have been very busy so far over the summer with things I cannot discuss with you at the moment. I am pleased to hear that you haven't been getting trouble from your relatives yet.

Harry paused at this and shook his head, "No, they are back to thinking I don't exist" He continued reading.

You will see I have enclosed many notes from various people wishing to check up on you as the summer drags on.

                           Wishing you the best (also wishing you a Happy birthday)

                                                       Remus Lupin

Harry was perplexed, but in a delighted fashion, "At least someone remembered." He shifted his weight around on his bed and continued reading. As he unrolled his parchment further, another enveloped letter fell out onto his untidy floor. He decided he would look at it later, as he was most anxious to hear from his two best friends.

Dear Harry, 

I am very happy to hear that you are ok. I have a birthday present waiting for you at---er----anyway, we will seeing you very soon I expect and cannot wait to hear what you got on your O.W.Ls. Moody says it is no longer safe to send many owls from---er---well you know, so I will talk to you when you arrive. Hope your aunt and uncle (I cannot bring myself to say their names) aren't starving you again, but if they are, there are hearty meals awaiting you here.

                                    Sending Much Love,

                                           Hermione

That was it, Harry's face was host to a full fledged smiled for the first time in a long time. He was absolutely beaming to hear that he would soon be able to be away from his horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin.  He couldn't help but remember Mrs. Weasley's amazing cooking. He found his mouth watering at the thought of it. He read on.

Hey there mate, 

Unbelievable! You won't believe what I got on my O.W.L.s! I can only bet what you got on yours! Mum's bought you top notch Honeydukes chocolate for your sweet sixteen. Congrats! Fred and George say hello (they are reading over my shoulder) but they are too lazy to write. Their business is booming, it is the talk of Diagon Alley. They have some new inventions to show you when you come to visit (which I hope is very soon because I am rather sick of Hermione boasting about her grades.) Happy Birthday again!

                                           Cheers Mate,

                                                 Ron

 Harry let out a sigh of relief as he examined his room. Things were carelessly strewn about, clothes in small piles in every imaginable place. He couldn't really decide weather he did this to irritate his Aunt Petunia, or just because he couldn't summon the energy, or the will to tidy up. He looked once again to the piece of parchment that rested now on is lap. There was one more letter and it was from Mrs. Weasley. For once this summer he actually felt like doing something, he felt relieved, happy even. For once he was not thinking about Sirius, or Voldemort, or what the coming year would bring, he was thinking only that he had people who cared for him. He gave another recognizable grin before proceeding. 

Dear Harry,

Hello dear! I really hope you are doing well. It has taken me some time to figure out a safe way for Hedwig to travel, but have finally managed to do so. I expect this letter to be arriving sometime around your birthday, and let me assure you dear that you have plenty of gifts waiting for you. I am afraid there were simply too many to bother poor Hedwig with. Anyway dear, we will be sending your relatives a letter through muggle post giving them instructions about what they are to do when we arrive to pick you up. (If you would please tell me whether 'please stay out of our way and keep the stout one away from any candies my twins might leave for him'  sounds rude to a muggle.) I cannot wait until you arrive dear! It will be most unexpected when we do come to retrieve you, as to keep our location a secret. So be on the lookout! Hope you did well on your O.W.L.s. Ron and Hermione have already received their letters. You may send Hedwig back with a reply and we will keep her until you arrive (that will remove on less hassle of transporting your possessions) 

                                           Wishing you the best,

                                                  Mrs. Weasley

Harry rolled the parchment up neatly and clung to it like it was his last breath. He had been waiting for this all summer and it had finally came on the day that everyone seemed to forget, his birthday. He closed his eyes for once and imagined that he was back at the Black house sitting by the fire eating dinner and talking to the Weasleys and Lupin and everyone he knew in the Order---

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry felt his heart jump into his throat and he allowed the parchment to slip from his fingers while he was pulled back into the harsh reality that was his life with the Dursleys. "HARRY POTTER!" the voice was deep and full of rage.

"Coming Uncle Vernon!" Harry slipped out of his bed and ran down the stairs, stomping on each one dramatically to make the most noise he possibly could.

"AND BOY IF YOU MAKE SUCH A RACKET IN MY HOUSE AGAIN YOU WON'T SEE DAYLIGHT FOR THREE DAYS!" Harry clenched his fists and could feel his face turning the most vibrant of red.

"Is that so well if it hadn't occurred to," he was cut off as he rounded the corner. Standing by the sink in the kitchen, in front of an open window, was a porky man who's face reminded Harry of a ripe beet. Not that this face wasn't always particularly round, but it had turned the color in-between purple and red. He was holding two feet in his hands and what looked to be a barn owl was screeching and flapping its wings violently.

"I TOLD YOU NO—MORE—BLOODY—OWLS" He threw the bird in Harry's direction and as the owl continued to act violently, he ripped a good chunk of flesh from his arm before he landed on the table in front of him. Harry gripped his forearm as blood persisted to seep out of the cuts. Aunt Petunia was screaming like mad for him to 'get off her floor, she had just mopped this morning' and paid little attention to the fact that he was bleeding a good deal now. Vernon Dursley threw him a towel; "NOW TAKE THAT BLOODY BIRD TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE"

Harry's face once more went red and instead of moving, he released his arm and bled freely onto his aunt and uncle's newly cleaned floor. "I don't think I will thank you." He gave a vaguely sarcastic smile.

"_What did you say to me boy?"_ Uncle Vernon took a few steps toward him defensively. Harry seized the opportunity.

"I believe I said," he paused and made it look like he was trying to remember what he had last said, "I—don't—think—I—will—thank—you" He smiled again. 

Uncle Vernon looked extremely displeased and appeared to be holding his breath, as his face was getting purpler by the second. "I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO IN THAT MANOR IN MY OWN HOUSE" his voice exploded and flooded the whole house. Harry could see his neighbor slam her window shut through the Dursley's opened one. 

He replied in an equally loud and harsh voice "FINE, I'LL LEAVE" and Harry Potter was not one to back down on his word. He fetched the letter from the owl and gave it a smack so that it took off flying around the room leaving droppings that he would undoubtedly be forced to clean up later. He could hear Aunt Petunia give a faint scream as he slammed the front door of the house. He didn't go far, just around to the side of the house where he could hide behind some bushes. He stared at the envelope for a moment 

                                          Mr. Harry Potter

                                          Number 4 Privet Dive

                                          Spare bedroom

He turned it over to see the unmistakable Hogwarts seal. Recovering from his rage, he gave a small sigh, "Must be my booklist," He tore open the letter and began reading.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Enclosed is a copy of your O.W.L. scores. Please note your classes will be chosen according to your scores and your teachers here at Hogwarts.

-Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House

A piece of parchment fell out of this note. Harry felt his heart sink, he knew he had probably done poorly, as his mind had been preoccupied at the time of the exams. His eyes, however widened when he read his first score.

Potions-Outstanding

He did a double take to make sure he had read it correctly. His dreams of becoming a Auror may not be shot after all. He continued reading over the list. 

Potions-Outstanding

Transfiguration-Exceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Outstanding

History of Magic-Dreadful

Herbology-Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy-Poor

Divination-Poor

Charms-Exceeds Expectations

Care of Magical Creatures-Outstanding 

He dropped the parchment and rubbed his eyes vigorously while shaking his head. He knew for a fact that he had not deserved full marks in potions or herbology, and he should have gotten no more than dreadful on astronomy and divination. He placed his back against the outside of the house. It was cool and refreshing from being in a shaded area. "It can't be," he was at a loss for words. Thoughts poured over his brain, his scar tingled with the slightest pain; he was overwhelmed. What if they had scored him because of the person he was? He couldn't help but close his eyes. Squeezing them shut, he tried hard to clear his mind of all thoughts and feelings. He had never been much good at this, even with lessons from Snape. He winced at the thought of the teacher he hated most at Hogwarts. The thoughts were too powerful and too many, Harry could feel himself spinning and found himself in the most unlikely of places; sleep. 

They were back in the department of mysteries; wizards from the Order were dueling with Death Eaters all around him. At once, all the Death Eaters stopped and removed the horrible masks, to reveal their equally repulsive faces. They smiled utterly sarcastic smiles and all of them, in synchronization turned and yelled the killing curse at his godfather. His limp and lifeless figure lay unmoving on the ground staring at Harry, as if asking for help, but every time Harry tried to move closer to Sirius; the tentacles of two brains would hold him down. The veil that was whispering fell unexpectedly on the ground and opened like a mouth and swallowed Sirius. Taking advantage of his weakness, the death eaters started to move in a circle around him muttering crude comments under their breath. Harry tried to follow them, whipping his neck around to keep up with their moving. "You'll meet the same end HARRY POTTER. You are going to DIE HARRY POTTER. He's going to destroy you HARRY POTTER. HARRY POTTER. HARRY POTTER. HARRY,"

"Harry. Harry," Harry felt his shoulder being shaken. It made contact with the cool wall after it had been moved forward. This startled him and he swung his arm around and made contact with something solid. The person gave a high-pitched yelp, obviously that of a woman's. Harry's eyes shot open and he backed away quickly. 

"S-stay away from…" The sight before him cut off his voice. He recognized the silver hair with a violet streak immediately, only this time she had a stream of blood running down from her left nostril. "Tonks?"

"Nice to see you again too Harry," She quickly changed the appearance of her nose back to normal, "Tell me, what were you dreaming?" She sat down beside him. Harry always liked Tonks. She was an auror, and rather young and easy to talk to. 

"Oh—that—yes, it was nothing really," Harry lied evenly, but Tonks' unbelieving face stayed the same.

"Sirius again?" She backed away a little knowing that the subject at hand was a very sensitive one to Harry. Nevertheless, she looked caring.

"Yes—but" He gave her a look of surprise. "Who—told—you?" He asked this because he did not have any recollection of telling anyone about his now reoccurring dreams.

"Remus said you may have dreams. A very educated presumption, mind you" She smiled loosely.

"All the same, what are you doing here? Did you apparate?" He knew that you were not allowed to do magic in the presence of muggles, and he found himself desperately searching the surrounding areas for signs of people. When he found none, he turned back to her. 

"Of course I did. Wouldn't expect me to use muggle transportation all the way here now would you?" She smiled again and got to her feet brushing off her backside.

"Well I—are you allowed?" Harry couldn't have imagined what she was here for.

"On special business Harry. As long as I wasn't seen, I should be okay." She held out her hand, which Harry gladly took. She helped him to his feet and proceeded to straighten out his embarrassingly large tee shirt. "You know Harry, you really should continue with Occlumency this year.  We have had words with Professor Snape and he has agreed to continue with the lessons." Harry clenched his fists at this.

"I DO NOT WANT _HIM_ TO TEACH ME!" He took a deep breath to regain control of himself. Tonks had not even flinched at his shouting.

"Yes, but as such, you also don't want you-know-who getting inside your mind. Something you ought to think on Harry. I daresay you may reconsider when you think of the circumstances Snape had to give you a second chance under."

"Of course," Harry thought to himself. He had completely forgotten about the incident with the Pesieve. He decided he wouldn't say more on the subject, but he still wondered why Dumbledore couldn't find the time to teach Harry himself. As he thought this, he found himself being very selfish, as Dumbledore had many more important things to handle. "How did you know about that?" Harry asked aloud this time.

"He mentioned it while we were all trying to persuade him. Although he didn't say what you saw." Harry grimaced again. He remembered it all to well now. How his father had tormented and made fun of Snape in front of everybody, for the simple reason that he was bored. He still didn't know if this is the way that his dad had been all the time, and knew in his mind that he couldn't have been. 

"What do you mean 'we were all trying to persuade him'" He cocked his head in confusion.

"I have to say Harry, you did a number on him. It took Myself, Remus, Moody, Arthur, and Dumbledore himself before he would agree to it." Harry couldn't help but grin. How he hated Snape for what he had done. He had ignored him when he was trying to tell him about Sirius in Umbridge's office. Even though the headmaster had informed him that Snape had done something, he had not helped and that is what mattered to Harry. "Well, now. Too business," She looked around to make sure that muggles were not staring in their direction, "Do I look alright to meet your relatives?" She continued to straighten out her lousy attempt at muggle clothing. She was wearing a dress that looked like it was in style during the 1920's. 

"Well," Harry tried to leave the dress out of it, "My aunt may faint when she sees, well," He pointed at her hair then looked away quickly wondering if that had sounded rude. 

"Right," said Tonks. "That. Yes well we will have to secure that possibility then." That instant, her hair turned long and was multicolored, like an effervescent rainbow. Harry laughed at this as Tonks made her way to the front door of the Dursley's home.

"WAIT! What are you doing?! They will kill me if I bring you in there!" Harry jumped in front of the doorknob precisely before she lay a finger on it.

"Harry, I am not here to get you killed. I am here to scare your relatives so that they do not treat you like an unflushed loo." She said this rather coolly, then she pushed Harry gently aside. She opened the door slowly and peeked to see if anyone was inside.

"I thought you might bring yourself back here to steal from my fridge!" The whole family seemed to be sitting in front of the television not giving two knuts whether Harry was at the door or not.

"Did you? Well if my memory serves me correctly, I'd say I've never stepped one foot inside your house," The Dursley's all jumped up and backed against the wall that was furthest from Tonks. She, rather theatrically, put one of her feet across the threshold and continued, "Until now that is." She grabbed for Harry's arm, keeping her eyes on his aunt, uncle and cousin. When she made contact with Harry, she did not grasp his arm, but the back of his neck. She pulled him inside the house and drew him close to her side. As expected, aunt petunia looked extremely revolted by the sight of Tonks' hair and was flirting with the lines of consciousness. 

"WHAT—do—you—think—gives—YOU—the—right—to—come—onto—my—property?" Uncle Vernon seemed completely livid. He looked Tonks up and down and sneered in disgust. "YOU!" he stood and pointed a plump finger straight at Harry. "What have you brought into my home boy?!" He walked a few steps toward the pair, but dare not get any closer.

"Relax, Vernon. Sit down before your face applies for a new color in the spectrum. Harry took another look at his uncle's head. It was an interesting color. Harry would have said it was between beet red and blue-violet, but at the moment Tonks had finished her statement, all the color in his uncle's face had drained. Uncle Vernon took a seat. Harry thought this very abnormal behavior for his uncle. He usually stood his ground and never dropped an argument. "That's a good chap. Now as I was saying. Harry here had no say in whether I came here or not, so if you would kindly not blame him before you are made aware of the facts in a situation. Also, I would ask, seeing as how they are the only means of communication that Harry can use, that you allow owls in and out of your house without screaming at Harry like he had murdered the Queen." She took a deep breath and winked at Harry who was staring at her blankly. How did she know what had happened earlier that day? His thought were cut off by Uncle Vernon erupting.

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY WHAT I ALLOW IN MY OWN DAMN HOUSE! I'VE ALREADY ALLOWED ONE UNWANTED CREATURE IN THIS HOUSE! I DO NOT NEED ANY OTHERS! MY _NORMAL_ HOUSE! MY _NORMAL_ FAMILY! I AM NOT TO BE BOTHERED WITH THE ABNORMALITIES OF _YOUR_  WORLD!" Once again his face was full of the strange color and his teeth were clenched, making his face twice as large as it already was. Then, Tonks did something unexpected. She began to transform into someone else. Harry couldn't decipher who until he saw her face transform. One of her eyes fixed on Harry, the other rolled around in its socket before coming to rest on Vernon. That was the end for aunt Petunia. She hit the ground with her hand on her head. Tonks, turned Mad-Eye Moody, was walking over to the Dursley's with the familiar _clunk clunk _of Moody's wooden leg. 

"I suppose," started Tonks in Moody's voice, "that you remember our words at the train station?"

"I—I—well" Uncle Vernon had fallen onto the ground and was backed up against the refrigerator.

"Yes, I suspect you do. Well let this be your first, and your last official warning. Another fit like you threw this morning over a petty issue, and you will be the sorriest you have ever been in all your days. Mark my words."  Tonks turned on her heel and walked toward the door, transforming as she did so. By the time she reached the door, she was back to her original appearance. Before she turned to leave, she faced the Dursley's once more, "Remember you lot. Just one more time and you'll pay." Then she was gone.

Harry sprinted out of the door after her but she was nowhere to be found. He went back behind the bushes, and planted himself in the very spot where he had fallen asleep and picked up his O.W.L. results one more time. He was half way through the scores when a popping noise made him drop the parchment. 

"Jumpy today?" It was Tonks. "Didn't think I would leave and not say goodbye did you?" She smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for that." Harry smiled.

"Thanks for what?" She looked puzzled.

"That," Harry threw his thumb over his shoulder, motioning towards the house, "Back there." He replaced his hands in his lap.

"Oh, well. That was nothing. Goodbye Harry. Take care of yourself now." She turned and walked out of the bushes. "Oh and Harry,"

"Yes," Harry jumped up hoping that she was going to take him somewhere or give him another letter.

"You better get packed. It will happen any day now," She smiled and the disapparated, leaving Harry feeling, for once this summer, calm and joyful.


	2. Back to the Order

Disclaimer- Still not my characters, still don't sue. 

A/N: More to come!! I'm hoping to make this as much like a book as possible!!

Chapter 2- Back to the Order

Harry sighed deeply and replaced himself in the dirt around the bushes. As good as Tonks' intentions were, he could hardly help but feel like, if he stepped foot inside the Dursley's door again, they would do something to him he would never forget. For the time being he decided to lay back in the soil and let the cool of the shade run through his body. What he needed now, more than ever, was some dreamless sleep. There hadn't been one night that he could remember since the incident that he hadn't been disturbed buy the ruthless images in his dreams. 

He thought on everything now, while the sun shone all around him, but did not meet his skin. Why had Snape agreed to continue with Occlumency lessons? What was the Order doing? Where was Voldemort now? He tried to think on the things that were most important but his thoughts kept drifting back to that one night. The one night that would be in his head forever, the one night—

He was back in the room. Ron was giggling on about the brain fusing to his arm, and Hermione lay flat on the ground, unmoving. Once again, he saw Sirius fall through the veil. Harry stood up and walked slowly toward it. Each step he took seemed like it took an eternity to take, but he pressed on toward the black rippling material through which his godfather had just fallen. He was so near now he could reach out and feel the black material. Suddenly, as he was about to pull the veil from its place, something hit him on his head and he was falling. Falling through the veil into blissful nothingness; hearing soft whispers in the dark. He could feel himself burning like a smoldering building, when something made contact with his side.

Harry sat upright in the now dark of night, his scar searing with the pain that was so familiar to him. He gripped it tightly, digging into his head with his fingernails leaving red indentations all around it. He peered to his right and was hit in the side again.

"Get up you bloody bastard. Mum will have a fit if those—if _your_ people come back," Dudley kicked him once more causing Harry to slam into the wall of the house. "I've been looking for you for an hour! You made me miss my TV show, and now I'm going to have to hurt you," Dudley swung his foot back once more but when he thrust it forward, Harry simply rolled over. Dudley's foot made hard contact with the wall causing him to fall backwards and howl with pain. He rolled from side to side whimpering and clinging to his injured foot. If his cousin hadn't have been hurt, Harry would have thought this rather amusing as he looked like an overweight cow that had been knocked on its back and couldn't get up.

Harry decided to make the best of this situation. He walked and stood over Dudley's rolling body, being careful not to get in the way of his spare stomach matter that was jiggling about.

"You know Tonks' warning. I believe that includes you. Shame, looks like I'm going to have to send her an owl telling her that you caused me serious pain and need to be dealt with." Dudley let out and indistinct cry that sounded like "No," but Harry couldn't be sure. "What was that?" Dudley wailed his answer this time.

"NO!" He continued to grasp his foot. 

"Careful now, no need to wake the neighbors. Fine I'll tell you what. You and all your fat, good for nothing, fight seeking, egotistic friends are to leave me alone." He smirked as Dudley replied quickly.

"Okay!" Tears were streaming down his plump, red cheeks.

"And you will let me watch an hour of TV a day." Harry found this most satisfying.

"OKAY!"

"Any show I want!"

"OKAY!" Dudley's shrieks of pain grew louder. 

"Would you like me to fetch your parents?" Harry used a sarcastic baby-type voice to say this.

"Mm hm," Dudley shook his head eagerly revealing his many chins in the process.

"Okay. Fine. Just say 'Harry is so much better than my fat tub of lard ass will ever be'" Dudley let out more cries. For once, Harry thought his pain might actually be legitimate.

"But—I" Dudley tried to speak through his crying but couldn't.

"Say it, or no help" said Harry coolly becoming suddenly interested in the front of his shirt.

"H-H-Harry is s-so much m-m-more than my f-fat tub of l-l-lard ass will ever b-b-be." Harry's grin had spread from ear to ear now as he looked from the shirt back to his cousin.

"There's a good chap." Not one to back down on his word, he left Dudley crying there and went to fetch Aunt Petunia.

He took his precious time getting to the front door. "This will teach him," Harry thought. "This will let him know what I've been feeling like the last sixteen years of my life." He dare not say these things aloud, as he never knew who was watching over him. When he finally reached the door, Dudley's cries had become more distant but still dreadfully loud. The door of the house seemed to be thrust open by the sound, and at once Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"My baby! Where is my baby!" She rushed over to Harry and peered down at him through her thick, green facemask. Uncle Vernon seized his arm, but released it again very quickly as if he had remembered something urgent.

"What have you done to him boy?" said Vernon in a violent but cool tone. Aunt Petunia was scrambling about looking through every window on the floor. She gave a horrible, earsplitting shriek when she pulled back the curtains and glanced through the side window.

"Vernon, quick. My baby. He's hurt." Aunt Petunia proceeded to storm out of the house, nightclothes, facemask, and all.

"You stay where you are boy. No funny business." He jabbed a chubby finger into Harry's shoulder as he followed his wife outside. 

Harry plopped down in a lounging chair beside the window to watch the happenings outside. Aunt Petunia was holding Dudley's head in her arms, as the rest of his body would have crushed her like as aluminum can. Uncle Vernon had apprehended one of the neighbors to help. They could think of nothing to do at first. After a while of sheer, overdramatic panic, they examined the foot that Dudley had tried to assault Harry with. They loosened the shoe and tried to haul it off of Dudley's foot, but with every attempt, Dudley would release the loudest scream Harry had ever heard in his life. A few more minutes of tugging and pulling at the shoe, followed by a few more minutes of unnecessary panic, took place before the neighbor disappeared. About ten minutes passed before the neighbor returned with a pair of garden sheers and continued to cut the shoe off of Dudley's foot. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. When the shoe came off, it revealed an unimaginable sight. Dudley's foot was actually _twice_ its normal size and was purpler than Uncle Vernon's face had been when Tonks appeared inside his house. Harry couldn't control himself; he let go into an incessant wail of laughter. He knew that something like this should never have occurred to him to be humorous, but he couldn't help it. It served them right for all they had put Harry through. 

At that moment, Harry's laughter died down into occasional chuckles he had to cover up with bogus coughs. Uncle Vernon had appeared at the door. He reached for his coat and hat. Before he turned to walk away, he faced Harry.

"We are taking Dudley to the hospital. He's broken his foot because of you. We will deal with you when we get home! Don't touch any of my belongings you little…" He cleared his throat, "Well yes, you—little---you!" He had obviously been thinking of Tonks' threat and decided against calling Harry something to the effect of "bad behaving, food stealing, foot breaking, blemish on the backside of the world." 

"No sir, I mean, Yes sir, or…" Uncle Vernon had slammed the door behind him, rattling the pictures of Dudley on the bookshelf. 

He watched the shiny, spotless, Dursley family car pull out of the driveway with what looked to be a still wailing Dudley in the back seat. He sunk back in the seat and closed his eyes. "They are gone," he thought. It was the best feeling. He felt warm inside, like he could accomplish anything he tried at this very moment. Slowly, he tiptoed, out of habit to the refrigerator and pulled open the door. It was so full of everything that Harry could hardly begin to choose what he wanted. He finally settled on a piece of cold pizza, and went back to the chair by the window. Carelessly, he picked up the remote control to the television and began to flip through channels. He stopped at the news and listened intently.

"Welcome back to the evening news. Our top story tonight deals with the two missing people we've been covering all this week. Frank," Harry watched the pictures on the screen with utmost interest as another newscaster named Frank began to speak.

"Thank you Tom. Yes well the two sisters who went missing last Thursday disappeared from their home. We are disappointed to inform our viewers tonight that one of the two sisters, have been found, but in the worst of scenarios. A motorist spotted her figure lying on the side of the road this evening at around five-thirty." Harry gasped. Five-thirty! He had looked at the clock when he stepped inside his Aunt and Uncle's house with Tonks. It had read five-forty. Harry threw the crust of his pizza across the room. Tonks had not stopped by originally to give his relatives a warning. She had stoppe by to see if he was ok. She only wanted an excuse to get him back inside the house.

"I DONN'T NEED BLOODY PROTECTING!" He stormed off to his room leaving the television on and his pizza crust on the floor. His climbing the stairs was most like him descending them that very same day, loud and over dramatized, in hopes to relieve some of his anger. He reached his room and threw open the door causing it to slam against, and leave a minor dent in the wall. Climbing over various objects that were strewn about his floor, he threw himself down on the bed and buried his face, glasses and all, in the pillow. The pillow, pressed tightly against his red face, diluted roars of angry screams. After a few minutes of this carrying on he decided to do something constructive to release his anger. 

He began throwing things, sloppily into his trunk. First his robes, that hadn't been washed. Next his books, followed by his quills and parchment, then… He bent down beside his bed and picked up the letter from his friends, and the unopened envelope beside it. The envelope was unsealed. Instead, the flap was tucked neatly inside the envelope itself. Carefully, Harry pulled it out and took out the letter.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Dursley,_

_I am quite aware that today something will happen that will cause you to leave the house, at the time you return, the one left in your house will be gone. Please do not be concerned as to his whereabouts. Only know that he is safe._

_                                                    The Weasleys_

_P.S. Harry dear, at the time of my last letter I had mentioned using muggle post but I forgot where to buy stomps, or stamps, or stumps. Oh I don't remember. Please tear this bottom half off and leave the note to your relatives somewhere where they will find it. Be ready._

_                                                         Love,_

_                                                   Mrs. Weasley _  

At once Harry felt his anger melt into happiness. He would be leaving this dump and going back where he belonged, with his friends. Hurriedly he shoved all the rest of his necessities for school into his trunk and sat on it so that it would close properly. He scribbled something on a piece of parchment:

_Dear Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Remus,_

_I just had to send off Hedwig before you arrived. See you soon._

_                                             -Harry_

"Take this to the Order on the same, safe route you took to bring me a letter from there. Understand?" Hedwig had just woken up and gave Harry a sort of reluctant nip, but an understanding one nonetheless. She took off through the window that Harry had opened once more. He started to pace in anticipation, when he remembered that he had to put out the note. He would put it on the TV. No doubt they would find it there. He opened his door, but shut it again when he heard the deep voice of a man.

"Where is he!?" It sounded like Uncle Vernon from where Harry was standing and he knew his chances to be gone tonight were shot. He would have given anything for them to be out of the house again, anything, so he decided he would resort to begging if he had to. Opening the door slowly, he clutched the note in his hands and started descending the stairs while talking at the same time.

"Please, you have to leave again! I was going leave. They were coming to pick me up. I know I watched the TV, but I'm sure Dudley would tell you about our agree…" He reached the last stair and looked up, "Oh!" crowded around the television were five people.

"Well now Harry. It is about time. Would you care to tell me how this works?" A tall red-haired man pointed at the television screen, which was running a commercial for a soft drink. He smiled then patted Harry on the back.

"Er, it's rather hard to explain, really." Harry didn't know what to tell him about how it worked exactly. All he knew was that you pressed a little red button on the remote and then you get it stolen by Dudley and are forced to watch pointless shows.

"Well, I suppose there is no time for that now," Mr. Weasley grinned as Harry looked curiously around the room. 

"Too right you are, we don't have time for that," The voice that had sounded like Uncle Vernon's was more distinct now. It was that of Mad-Eye Moody, who was standing in a corner surveying them all with his good-eye and looking behind him with his magical one.

            Just then, a photograph fell off the top of the TV and smashed rather loudly on the floor causing all but Mad-Eye and Mr. Weasley to jump.

            "Oops. Er—I was just wondering why they didn't move and…" standing over the glass was a woman with now bright blonde hair. Harry recognized her to be the one that had come to him earlier that day. 

            "That's quite alright Tonks," Remus Lupin had now stepped forth from the shadows and was standing beside the broken photo. "_Reparo"_ At once, the glass had been seemingly sucked back into the frame and the frame had ascended back into place.

            "We should be off then," This time, a mad with a golden hoop in his ear spoke. Harry recognized him to be the one that they called Kingsley. He worked at the Ministry of Magic, and was the head of the 'Search for Sirius' Harry shook his head quickly to rid his mind of any thought of Sirius. Nothing could ruin his happiness now. 

            "Okay then, Harry. You remember how this works?" Harry nodded. "Right then, you will be following Mad-Eye, and I will be following you. The other three will be circling." Arthur Weasley looked about the muggle home once more and the started up the stairs. He appeared a minute later with Harry's belongings hovering behind him.

            "Okay. All set Harry?" Lupin looked him up and down then clapped him on the back.

            "One second." He walked over to the kitchen and picked up some masking tape from one of the drawers. He tore a piece off, then taped the note to the television that still hadn't been turned off. After that, he made his way to the old cupboard in which he used to sleep and retrieved his firebolt. Normally, the cupboard would have been locked, but they had apparently unlocked it after the threats they had received. "Alright then," said Harry anxiously. He walked over to the chair and clicked off the TV, then stepped outside the door and awaited the others.

One by one, they mounted their brooms as they had done nearly a year ago, and ascended into the darkness that had been blanketed by gleaming and twinkling stars. Harry acknowledged some of the constellations he had learned about in astronomy to pass the time as he followed Moody closely. He traced Orion with his finger and found the north star by using the Ursa Major for a guide all the while Kingsley, Lupin, and Tonks circled around him. Clouds now hid the town beneath them. Harry could only see the occasional dim light through a clearing of the haze. The clouds were starting to take affect on him, much like they did last year. He was soaked through and the mist felt like strong, icy blasts upon his cheeks. The joints in his fingers were cramping because of his firm grip on his broom, and he was growing weary from the flight. 

            He knew they must be getting very close, as he felt like they had been flying for hours. "This is it," called Moody in a bitter tone. Even he was starting to feel the wrath of the clouds and the mist. At once they started their descent. Moody had now pulled out the instrument that resembled a cigarette lighter and was taking the light from the street below them. Harry knew it must be early in the morning hours. He guessed around three. 

            He pulled out of his dive and was the first to put his feet firmly on the ground. He had not flown since Umbridge had banned him from playing Quidditch. He was glad that he had gotten a chance to get back into the swing of things. Moody led them over to where Harry remembered to be the entrance of the Order.

"Well come on boy we haven't got all day," Moody held out his wand and began tapping it against the bricks of the nearest wall.

            "Oh!" said Harry remembering what he had to do. He thought hard "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London." And as soon as he was done reciting those lines in his head, the door appeared. Moody disappeared inside first followed by Kingsley then Tonks. Lupin and Mr. Weasley stayed outside with Harry for a few more minutes. 

            "You alright Harry?" Lupin knelt down and held Harry's shoulder with what seemed to be tears in his eyes. He knew that Remus was referring to Sirius. Harry kept silent. He knew it would haunt his dreams tonight as it did every night. He longed to tell Remus that he wasn't okay, that he needed someone to help him through it, but he wasn't going to show anyone the weakness he had at the moment. Lupin seemed to read his silence. "No, I don't suppose any of us are okay, either." He paused, stood up, then brushed off the front of his robes. "Well, come on then. Let's get you warmed up and fed." He prodded Harry toward the door as Moody was coming out once more to replace the light in the street from the Put-Outer. 

            Harry walked through the door and his senses were bombarded with utter happiness. Mrs. Weasley popped her head into the living room from in the kitchen and smiled a 'welcome home' smile. She ran to meet Harry with a loving embrace. The oven mitts she was wearing felt warm on Harry's chilled, moist back. She released Harry and gave her husband a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

            "Did you have an okay trip? Did all your belongings arrive okay? Hedwig arrived just an hour ago. Were there signs of anyone following you? How were your relatives treating you?" She seemed to go on and on with questions until Harry lost track.

            "Dear. Dear, I think that is quite enough for one night. Harry has had quite a journey and would most likely appreciate a meal and a change of clothes." Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry who repaid the gesture.

"Yes, of course. Well, Tonks has put your trunk in Ron's room already. I suppose he is already sleeping, but you could get changed I suppose. Then come right back down, I have dinner waiting." She walked back into the kitchen after embracing Harry one last time. 

            "Dinner?" Harry looked at Lupin who laughed and clapped him on the sholder and proceeded to a room down the hall.

            The black residence looked extremely different from the last time Harry was here. It looked like the infestations had been eliminated, and the floors gleamed with cleanliness. He ran his finger across the wall as he climbed the stairs. No dirt came off onto his finger. In fact, even the stairs seemed less creaky as he climbed up further. He reached the hall where all the heads of past house elves were mounted and made his way down it until he stopped at his and Ron's room. In one bed, lay a snoring, red haired boy who was curled into a ball hugging the blankets. The other was neatly made and had a sack of Honeydukes sweets on the pillow. He found his trunk underneath the small bed and pulled it out noiselessly and changed into his night clothing. He thought for a moment about just lying down and not going back down to eat with the others, but he knew that Mrs. Weasley would come and fetch him if he didn't. He said a quiet goodnight to Ron and left knowing that the sleeping figure hadn't heard him.

            He descended the stairs quietly, careful not to wake anyone who was sleeping, and found himself in the living room with a newly lit fire. Sitting on the sofa, drinking tea were Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley. 

            "Oh, Harry dear. Your dinner is on the table in the kitchen. Help yourself to more if you would like." She motioned towards the kitchen then fell back into conversation with the others. 

            Harry was thankful not to have to talk to any of them while he ate. He knew that the conversation, one way or another, would turn to Sirius and he did not need to be reminded of that while he was so happy. He dug his spoon into some hot beef stew that warmed him through as it slid down his throat. He stopped once through his meal to try and hear what the others were talking about, but he couldn't seem to make out the words. He continued eating his meal and drinking warm butterbeer until he thought he was going to burst then left his place at the table. As he entered the living room, Mrs. Weasley walked over to him and took him by the hand. She led him over to the sofa where he sat down. Taking her place beside him, she pulled out a package from the pocket of her robes. 

            "Here Harry dear." She handed him the package. "It is not much, but it is more than you could have asked for from Professor Snape. You will find it very helpful." She sighed wearily.

            "S-Snape gave me a present?" said Harry not believing what he had just heard. 

            "More or less gave you a present that was for himself." Lupin looked spiteful as he said this. "He acted like he was embarrassed to give you something. Honestly. '_You will make sure Mr. Potter gets this. See to it that he doesn't think this is a gift.' _But it was a gift Harry, as none of us asked him to give you anything." Once again he sneered. 

Harry believed that it was really from Snape, but couldn't put together why. He continued to unravel the brown paper concealing this unknown item. When the last of the paper was off of the package, a note fell out.

_Mr., Potter,_

_Because of your dismal attempts at potion making, I doubt very seriously that you know what this is. It is a potion used for dreamless sleep. I wish you to save some for the school year, as I also doubt that you will make much progress with Occlumency this term. You better be practicing what I told you to do last year Potter as I will start your lessons again as soon as possible in hopes that you may be able to remotely defend yourself against mind invaders. Take two drops of this potion before you wish to have a dreamless night's sleep, and use it sparingly, as it takes much effort to brew and I am not sure I will do it for you again. _

_                                    -Professor Snape_

"Well he gets a 'D' for optimism, but an 'O' for effort I suppose," Harry still loathed Snape, but he couldn't help but feel grateful. He may now be able to get a full night's rest because of this. He reached into the box in which the potion was encased in, and pulled out a small glass bottle. It contained a hazy, midnight blue, liquid.

"So _that's _what the git wanted! He wanted you to have the potion so he wouldn't have to teach as much! That greasy, dirty, bast…" Lupin was fuming.

"Easy Remus, we are in this fight together now. You can't forget what Severus did for you once," said Mr. Weasley referring to the potion Snape had brewed to keep him from transforming into a werewolf so often. Lupin replaced himself in his chair and muttered something into his teacup that Harry couldn't understand.

"Er—I think I will go to bed now." Harry was uncomfortable sitting with the rest of them now that he had received this gift. He was most anxious to have a full night's rest, even though it was already close to five in the morning. He would have plenty of time the next day to talk to Ron and Hermione, even if he did sleep in. Without further hesitation, he climbed the stairs, passed the heads of house elves and entered his and Ron's bedroom. Ron was still snoozing peacefully. Harry looked at the bottle of potion and took of the cork as he walked the length of the room over to his bed. He climbed onto the soft mattress and pulled the blankets up to his chest. He took off his glasses, laying them on the nightstand and let two drops of the liquid fall onto his outstretched tongue. Replacing the cork into the bottle, and laying the bottle on the nightstand, he lay his head back and drifted into the nothingness of dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wake up mate, come on, wake up." Harry felt himself being shaken gently. He gave a sort of drowsy moan and opened his eyes just slightly to get them adjusted to the light that was spilling into all corners of the room. "Come on! It's nearly lunchtime Harry! You have to open your birthday presents!" 

"Lunchtime?" Harry reached for his glasses and shoved them on his face. Standing over him with a beaming smile on his face, was the red haired, freckled, boy whom he knew as his best friend, Ron. Harry repaid the smile.

"All right Ron?" said a still half asleep Harry as he rolled out of bed and stumbled to get to his feet.

"Yeah. You?" Ron helped Harry stand up. Harry picked up the bottle on the nightstand and let it roll around in his hand before setting it down again. He had just had the best night's sleep he could ever remember. No haunting dreams, no Voldemort, and no Sirius.

"I'm great." Ron nodded and continued as Harry began to dress.

"I've got loads to tell you! Mum says that those awful people wouldn't even let you hear of what's happening," He paused.

"She was right," said Harry as he pulled on a tee shirt.

"Well, Dumbledore doesn't come around much. He's been working with the ministry. Tracking you-know-who's movements. We've been getting new members though. I hear them sometimes after the meetings. Snape has been coming around more often too, bloody git." Harry listened intently.

"Do you know if he as kil…" He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Hermione and Ginny filed into the room. Both took turns embracing Harry. Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ooo. I can't believe you didn't wake us when you arrived. I knew you were coming close to your birthday. I didn't know you would arrive ON your birthday." She smirked and then sat down on Harry's bed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, I arrived at three in the morning. Technically it wasn't my birthday." 

"Still, you could have at least said 'Hello, I've arrived, goodnight' or something of the sort." She glared at him.

"Hello, I arrived at three in the morning, nice to see you too," He said mockingly.

She said nothing but continued to glare. "Lets go, so Harry can open his presents!" said Ron urging them out of the room.

"Gladly," said Hermione and she and Ginny left the room first. Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes. Harry laughed and followed him out of the room. As they walked, he hardly noticed the heads of the house elves. All he could think about was that he was with his friends, and he was happy. They reached the bottom of the stairs and there was a pile of packages on the table. Tonks, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley were sitting on the sofa drinking tea as if they hadn't left last night. 

"Look mate! All for you!" He held up his finger and began counting them. "Wait! There is one more than there was last night!" Ron looked amazed.

"We don't know where it came from, it just showed up," Tonks motioned to a rather large package on the table.

"Go on Harry. Open them." Ron looked eager.

"Hold it!" Mrs. Weasley emerged from the kitchen with a tray of cupcakes, one of which had a candle in it. "Harry has to make a wish," She held up her wand and muttered a charm that lit the candle. Harry smiled at her effort for him. It was like she was a second mother. For this he was grateful. He drew in a deep breath and made his wish as he blew out the candle.

"I wish that I will defeat Voldemort and I wish that I could talk to Sirius one more time," He thought to himself. He knew that asking for the dead to come back was a selfish thing to wish for when he could have wished that the members of the Order were kept safe. "It isn't like wishes come true anyway," He thought. He took a bight of his cupcake, which was absolutely delicious, then began to open his presents. 

Ron's was an assortment of the finest Honeydukes sweets, which Harry appreciated very much, as he had not been able to eat sweets all summer. Hermione's was two books. One was Occlumency for beginners, and the other was Quidditch, Play by Play. The first Harry didn't care too much for but the second one was sure to come in handy this year. 

"Here's one from Fred and George!" Ron shoved a big crate towards him. He tore off the paper and it revealed some of the finest fireworks Harry had ever seen. Enclosed was a message.

_Heya Harry,_

_Business is booming. Thanks for what you did. These are some of the same fireworks you saw last year. Have fun mate!_

_                                            Cheers_

_                                    Fred and George_

"Amazing!" said Ron, "They wouldn't even let me have any of these without paying!" He kind of brushed it off and handed Harry another package. It was from Mrs. Weasley. It was all the required books and two new quills for the net school year. 

"But Mrs. Weasley, you didn't…" Harry was flabbergasted.

"I know dear, you're welcome." She grinned. Harry shook his head in amazement. All the books she had gotten him were brand new, no second hand ones in the lot. He knew it must have been expensive.

"Thanks. A lot!" He set the books and quills carefully beside him and nodded his head in thanks once more.

The next package was from Lupin. His was rather small, but meaningful nonetheless. It was a moving photograph of Sirius holding baby Harry and the second in the pair of two-way mirrors. Harry could feel tears behind his eyes but he would not do it. Not here. Not anywhere.

"Thanks Remus. I really appreciate it." Harry looked at Lupin who had his head in his hands.

"No problem. H-he would have wanted you to have that." He motioned toward the mirror. "Maybe give it to one of these two in case you get into a tight spot." Harry could tell Lupin was trying to hold back tears as well. Hermione had already let a single tear escape from her eye, but quickly pulled herself together. 

The last of the gifts was the one nobody could explain. They had told Harry it had just showed up after they had left the living room. 

"Maybe you should let one of us open that Harry dear? What do you say." Mrs. Weasley sounded rather squeamish over the matter, as if there may be something harmful in the package.

"Well, okay, sure.' Harry handed the bulky object to Mrs. Weasley who opened it hesitantly. What she revealed was quite unbelievable. Harry recognized it immediately. He had seen it so many times before. Even gotten in a spot of trouble over it. It was a—

"Pensieve! My, my! Someone does fancy you dear! Really hard to come by." Mrs. Weasley examined it in awe.

"Who does it say it is from?" said Mr. Weasley dumbfounded. 

"It didn't. All it says is how to use it. I do not recognize the writing. See here." She handed the note to Mr. Weasley and he to looked puzzled.

"No idea. Remus?" He handed the note to Lupin.

"Nothing. Tonks?" He handed it to the woman with pastel blue hair.

"No clue." She handed the note to Harry who looked it over.

_Sort out your thought, or keep them hidden. Think hard on the thought or memory you wish to review. Place your wand to your temple and if done correctly it should appear in the Pensieve. When ready to replace a thought, tap the Pensieve three times with your wand._

"Odd isn't it?" said Hermione. "Why would someone spend that kind of money and not even tell us who they were." Hermione had grabbed the note and examined it. "I mean. Honestly, it's rude if you think about it."

"Rude?" said Ron. "Who cares who gave it to you, let's have a look at it." Ron reached for the ceramic looking bowl in his mothers arms but she pulled away. 

"I do not want you toying with something unless we know where it came from." She glared at her son who was glaring right back at her.

"Now dear, I feel that it is perfectly safe to let Harry give it a try." Mr. Weasley stood and walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek while he took the Pensieve in his own arms. Mrs. Weasley took a seat looking uncertain as Arthur Weasley placed the glossy white bowl at Harry's feet. "Go on then give it a try." 

Harry took out his wand. He knew the first thing he wanted to place in the Pensieve. He thought hard on the night that he had seen his godfather parish. It filled his mind until he could feel it about to spill over. Then he put his wand to his temple and felt the thought being sucked from his mind. He felt rejuvenated, at peace. 

"So that's what it feels like." Harry placed a hand on his forehead where his scar was starting to burn from the memory. Still, he felt good inside, like a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked down into the Pensieve, which was now swirling with the liquid like gas that was his memory. He tapped it three times and the silvery substance came rushing back into his head. He once more felt heavy headed.

"See dear. Nothing to worry about." Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry then bent down and whispered in his ear, "If you ever find out who gave this to you, be sure to put in a good word for me," They both laughed and Harry stood up.

"Thank you all. You really didn't have to," 

"Well of course we did! No one deserves a birthday without gifts. Now you lot I've got lunch made in the kitchen." With that they all stood and made their way to the food on the table. This day was looking promising for Harry. 


	3. Meetings and Mysteries

Disclaimer: Still not mine, still don't sue.

A/N: My phone company is on strike so I have no phones and no DSL connection some of the time. Forgive me if I don't update that soon.

Chapter 3- Meetings and Mysteries

Harry and the others devoured the feast of a lunch that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for them. He stared at the remains of food on his plate. The spectacular meal had consisted of: Roast beef with boiled potatoes and green beans, a fruit salad, pound cake, and butterbeer. Harry put his hand to his abdomen, as it felt as though it were about to burst. Ron and Hermione followed suit; it was clear that they had enjoyed the meal as well.

            "When are the others supposed to arrive dear?" Arthur Weasley looked at his watch that was made up of many hands that Harry couldn't figure out.

            "About, six. Why so worried?" Mrs. Weasley walked over to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. It was true. He did look peculiarly anxious. He had kept rubbing his hands together nervously and looking at his watch during lunch. 

            "It's better if we do not discuss such matters at this time darling," His eyes darted toward Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

            "You have got to be kidding me! We," Ron gestured at the four of them, "Fought Death Eaters last year! Death Eaters! LAST YEAR! Why can't you tell us anything?" Ron pounded his fist on the table and stuck his large nose towards the ceiling.

            "I will tell you why Mr. I—need—to—be—informed—of—everything! It is very dangerous and children such as yourself do not need any part of it!" Mrs. Weasley's face had gone red.

            "Don't tell ME about danger! AND WE ARE NOT CHILDREN!" Ron stood up irately. He had grown at least another inch since Harry had seen him last. He was starting to resemble a very tall toothpick.

            "DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME RONALD WEASLEY! ARTHUR!" She looked away from Ron and expected her husband to deal with him from there.

            "That will be quite enough Ronald. Now off to your rooms you lot, and stay there until after the meeting is over!" He was rather cool, not one to become enraged easily, and he nodded in the direction of the staircase. The other three rose, scooted their chairs in toward the table and headed toward the stairs.

            "Can you believe it?" Ron turned to Harry, "You'd think we were nine again by the way they treat us. Like we're criminal traitors who are supposedly going to give all the information we had to you-know-who or something. Honestly!" He shook his head as he clambered up the first stair.

            "Maybe they are right Ron. I mean, you just never know what they could be planning to do now that…" She looked at Harry. 

            "What?" Harry looked up and down his robes thinking he might have something spilled on him, and then looked back at Hermione. "What?" He repeated confused.

            "I never thought they would keep something like that from you Harry," She looked at the ground with a distressing look apparent in her eyes.

            "What!?" Harry was starting to grow agitated.

            "They didn't tell you mate? But I thought sure they'd," Ron was interrupted by Harry, who was furious now.

            "If someone doesn't tell me what is going on I will…"

            "Relax Harry! I'll tell you. Let's go in here," Hermione stepped through the door leading to Ron and Harry's room. She climbed over the birthday presents that had been brought up from downstairs and sat down on Harry's bed. Ron and Ginny did the same, but Harry remained standing. He began to pace back and forth across the room in anticipation.

            "Harry, you have to listen to me and promise not to get angry with me for telling you," Hermione continued to stall.

            "I will be angry with you if you don't start talking," said Harry as he walked away across the room again to shut the door.

            "Harry," she began, "He, er, they, er…" she tried to find the words.

            "He's started killing again Harry. I overheard Moody saying something about a battle. He has killed a few foreign wizards, and he kidnapped two muggles." This time it was Ginny who spoke. Harry stopped in his tracks. Hermione and Ron looked perplexed.

            "Yes, well. I wasn't going to be that blunt, but," Hermione looked at Harry who had put his hand to his head, thinking.

            "He has killed one of the muggles." Harry rubbed his hand over his scar, which had begun tingling at the thought.

            "What! How did you—no one—couldn't have!" Ron stuttered. 

            "How did you know that Harry?" Hermione squinted her eyes while she surveyed him looking for answers.

            "One turned up dead near London." He continued.

            "Harry, no body was supposed to find out about that." Ginny looked around the room and spoke this in a barely audible tone.

            "Well I didn't realize it until just now. It has been all over muggle news and--wait an minute! How did you three know about it then?" Harry questioned.

            Hermione, Ron, and Ginny each held up a familiar utensil used by Fred and George Weasley. 

            "Extendable Ears? I thought they sealed their meetings up now!" Harry did a double take to make sure he was seeing what they were holding correctly.

            "Well there is a pipe in the kitchen that connects to the stove, Ginny found it. If you dislodge it from the stove, you can hear parts of their conversations. Well you could, anyways, until a few nights ago. Professor Lupin found us and sealed that up to. Now the ears are useless." Hermione tossed hers aside and pushed off of the bed. She began to pace as Harry had been doing earlier. "I just don't understand Harry. He is just randomly attacking people, just attacking. Not even killing anymore. It doesn't make any sense. There is usually a pattern that one can figure out about his attacks, but all the witches and wizards he has attacked this summer and all the ways he attacked them, have no similarities, not a single thing in common between all of them. It is like he is…"

            "Looking for something?" Harry plopped himself down on Ron's bed where nobody was currently seated and stared up at the ceiling that looked clean and new. He had expected her to bring this up. Hermione and Ron stared at him. Ginny looked indifferent to what he had just said. She looked as though she didn't understand what he meant.

            "Harry," started Ron but was cut off.

            "Isn't it obvious? I am the only one who has defeated him face to face. He wants to get rid of me first thing, no matter whom he has to torture along the way. He is going around random wizarding homes to get information on me. I would be willing to bet my life." Harry had not shifted his stare from the white ceiling.

            "No you wouldn't." said Hermione bluntly.

            "How do you know what I would or wouldn't…" his statement was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell and the shrieks and wails of Mrs. Black's portrait.

            "FILTH! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOME!"

            Ron looked at his watch, "You have GOT to be kidding me! The meeting doesn't start for another three hours!" He sighed and opened the door of the room allowing more of the wailing to infiltrate into it.

            "DIRTY HALF-BREED! HOW DARE YOU COME NEAR ME! I WANT YOU OU…" The shrieks stopped. Obviously Lupin had gotten the curtains closed. Harry could hear footsteps coming down the hall in which Ron was now standing.

            "Ron, I believe you need to stay in the room now. We will have guests starting to arrive for the meeting." Harry still did not look toward the door, even when he heard Lupin talking outside it. He was concentrating on what he would do if Voldemort received the information he needed. He heard Ron protest against Lupin's last statement.

            "Three bloody hours before it starts? What are they going to do? Rehearse?" Harry heard the door slam and lock and decided to look over to where Ron was now standing rubbing his nose vigorously. "No, bloody way in hell! I don't believe it." He walked over to the place where he had thrown his Extendable ear next to Hermione's. He picked it up and shoved it in his ear as he threw Hermione's to Harry.

            "Hey!" protested Hermione.

            "Hey nothing! You tossed it away!" Ron proceeded to the door quickly followed by Harry who pushed his Extendable Ear under the door. Whoever had just arrived had not gone far from the door yet. He could detect most of the conversation between Mrs. Weasley and the stranger.

            "Good day. I was just stopping by to check that the meeting scheduled for today was indeed going to happen." Said the strange voice. Harry could tell that it was the voice of a woman, but he couldn't tell much else as the person was trying desperately to talk in whispers.

            "Indeed it is. We are eagerly awaiting your report. We have not heard you speak much since you joined. Are you sure you will not have a cup of tea." Mrs. Weasley sounded keen on the guest staying. 

            "Quiet sure, but thank you. I have—ehem—certain," There was a long pause. Over a minute Harry figured. "_Business _to attend to," there was a mysterious ring to this voice that Harry could not decipher. 

            "Right. Yes, well. Naturally." Mrs. Weasley sounded hasty in her reply.

            "I will arrive at precisely five minutes until six, and we will most likely have to leave early to—er—right, you know," Harry listened intently for the woman to reveal her identity without any luck at all.

            "Of course. So you will not be staying for dinner then." Continued Mrs. Weasley. 

            "I'm afraid not, but I do hope I will one of these days, I've heard great things." Harry could picture a sincere smile on the stranger's face as she said this.

            "Well I do hope so as well. See you later dear," and with that, the door closed and Ron retracted his extendable ear. Harry did the same.

            "What a waste of time. She didn't even say her name. I'm fed up with fishing for information," Ron threw his Extendable Ear back on the ground and sat down on the bed releasing a heavy sigh. Harry looked back at the door and pulled out his wand eyeing the lock. 

            "It's no use mate, they charm it into ignoring that spell when they lock us in here." Harry quickly replaced his wand and started to pace once more.

            "I wonder who that was back there," Harry thought aloud. Hermione was still looking rather disdainfully at Ron who had given her ear to Harry, but seemed faintly interested. 

            "Don't know. She didn't reveal much did she, the sneak! Doesn't she realize that we're starving for information up here?" Harry recognized this as one of Ron's complaining fits.

            "I suspect that's one thing that didn't cross her mind Ron." Said Harry, a look of empathy on his face. "Whoever she was, we know two things. One, she's new and two," Ron interrupted.

            "And two she can't stay for dinner?" Harry shot him one of those let—me—finish—or—you'll—be—sorry looks.

            "And _two,_ she's doing something important. Maybe helping Dumbledore track Voldemort's movements," Harry knew the woman could be doing any number of things for the Order, but he took a stab at some of the most plausible ones.

            "OOO, or she could be working in the ministry trying to recruit people," Ron was now obviously having fun imagining the possibilities.

            "E-excuse me but, could you possibly _share_ what you just heard?" Hermione glanced from Ron to Harry almost pleading to be informed. Harry recalled the conversation exactly as there was not much to remember. Hermione and Ginny seemed to take every bit of it in. "It's a bit strange isn't it?" Hermione scratched her head.

            "Oh here we go. What's strange Hermione?" Ron was in a bad mood, and would probably have no trouble admitting it.

            "It's odd _RON _that she was inside the Order, but still couldn't talk about what she was doing. She seems paranoid. She's doing something dangerous."

            "Okay, well, I could have told you that!" Ron stood up and walked towards Hermione.

            "Could you?" Hermione stood up and took a step towards him.

            "Yeah,"

            "Really?"

            "Yeah!" The two were nose to nose now and the fight wasn't gong to progress. Harry saw Ginny step between them.

            "Honestly you two!" 

Ginny pushed Ron over to his bed and Hermione walked on her own over to Harry's where she mouthed 'Really.' Harry transferred his gaze to Ron who mouthed 'Yeah.'

"Have they been doing this all summer?" Harry asked Ginny.

"All summer." She said shaking her head. Harry wasn't much at breaking up fights, as he most often caused them, but as Hermione and Ron continued their silent bickering, he decided to change the topic.

"So, what did you get on your O.W.L.s?" He flashed half a grin at the two. Ron was quick to reply, which Harry thought odd.

"I got twelve O.W.L.s Harry! Twelve! ME!" A gigantic smug grin swept over his face, but was quickly whipped away when Hermione announced her score.

"I got Eighteen." She cheeks went somewhat rosy.

"Can you believe this one," Ron threw his thumb towards Hermione. "A perfect score. Makes me sick sometimes." Harry gawked at the now noticeably blushing Hermione.

"A perfect score?! Hermione!" He was at a loss for words. He couldn't assemble the correct words to express his congratulations.

"NOT perfect. I only got an 'E' in Astronomy," Harry shook his head at this.

"Let's just say I'm really happy that you are my friend right now," Harry smiled then walked over to Ron and held out his hand. Ron shook it, "And if it makes you feel any better I got twelve O.W.Ls as well." Ron smiled.

"Well done mate! I got an 'A' in potions! Can you believe it? In potions!" He had not let go of Harry's hand until Harry's complexion turned pallid. "What?"

"Nothing," spouted Harry.

"No, it's something. You did badly on the potions portion did you? Aw well, it's ok we all have our faults." Ron actually looked quite happy when he had said this, but Harry was about to make him unhappy once more.

"Actually, I got an 'O' in potions" said Harry indifferently. 

The sound of three voices screaming "What," simultaneously rang in Harry's ears long after the sound had faded from the room.

"How did you manage that Harry?!" Ron looked dumbstruck.

"I have no idea. I know for a fact that a messed the potion up. I also know there is no plausible way I did outstanding on my written exam,"

"Weird," Continued Ron, "You must have _some _admirers," he laughed, but Harry smiled vaguely. He knew that people recognized him, there was no doubt, but he felt in an odd way betrayed by whoever had graded him; he couldn't remember what their name was. Clenching his fists he thought about how unfair that was to the other students. He had messed up, on both exams, but still received a perfect score. He felt himself become hot with rage.

Reading his mind, Hermione said, "Don't think on it Harry. You want to be an auror, you might just get you wish. Think about it that way." 

"Thanks Hermione," Her words had comforted him and his rage disappeared.

They talked and joked about random things for about two and a half hours before people started showing up for the meeting. They were surprised that the time had gone by so quickly. It was eerie really. It had seemed like just five minutes ago Ron and Hermione were having their silent feud.

"I really hope they don't…" at that moment Mrs. Black's Wails filled the house. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione pressed their hands to their ears to block out some of the sound.

"NASTY HALF-BREED FILTH! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! YOU SHOULD BURN IN…" the sound died again and the four let their hands drop to their sides once more. 

"I swear, if one more person rings the…" The four of them replaced their hands over their ears as Mrs. Black let out more screams, that were getting progressively louder.

"I HATE YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND HALF-BREEDS. DON'T YOU TRY TO TOUCH ME YOU BLOODY…" Ron opened his mouth furiously to scream irately, but Hermione put her hand over his mouth. You could hear muffled curses being emitted from Ron's covered mouth. Only when he stopped, and his face had returned to a normal color, did Hermione let her hand drop.

"You know, your screaming can wake her just as easily as the door bell ringing." She made an excellent point and Ron sat down. Then, Harry had a wonderful idea. He walked over to the two extendable ears on the floor and shoved it in his ear. 

This time Hermione grabbed Ron's and before he could protest she said rather sarcastically, "What? You tossed it away," She tilted her head and smiled semi-sweetly. Ron's lips were thin and he seemed to be holding his breath as Hermione and Ginny shoved theirs into their ear. Harry was already on his knees listening to the hustle and bustle downstairs. He soon found out that he should have done this when the doorbell first rang. There were now so many people talking, it sounded similar to a crowded Diagon Alley. However, he and the others could pick up bits of conversations.

"—going to speak---"

"—really curious—"

"—Was killed by---"

"---Dumbledore's report---"

Harry gave up. He withdrew his extendable ear.

"Well it seemed like a good plan," said Harry to Hermione and Ginny as they did the same as he had. "Couldn't translate any of that rubbish for us could you Hermione," he asked hopefully.

"Not this time," She pocketed her Extendable ear this time and gave Ron a try—to—steal—it—now sort of look. "All I got from it was that Dumbledore was giving a report." She sat down on her bed.

"But that doesn't make any sense. That new person is supposed to be giving a report," said Harry mystified.

"Yes but didn't you say that she said she had to leave early? Maybe Dumbledore is going to speak after she leaves." Leave it to Hermione to sort things out.

"Duh, Harry!" Ron rolled his eyes sarcastically. Just as Ron was about to make another witty remark, the doorbell rang. 

"Oh here we go," said Ginny stuffing her fingers in her ears. Mrs. Blacks shrieks were now extremely vociferous. 

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! WHO IS LETTING IN ALL THIS MUDBLOOD, HALF-BREED FILTH? I WOULD HAVE KILLED THE…" Harry could hear the struggle to close the curtains come to an end.

"I hope that's the last of them," said Harry hopefully.

"It is mate." Ron replied thankfully, "They come in three groups, now that there are so many of them," Ron was right, the doorbell didn't ring and the commotion in the living room died down. Harry closed his eyes and imagined lines of people filling into the back room where the meetings were held. He found himself feeling quite grateful, but at the same time a little astonished that he had not been allowed into the Order as it was only he who could actually kill Voldemort. He had told no one about the prophecy that he had been informed of last year, not even his truest friends. He feared that he would be betrayed like so many others had in the previous dark days. He looked at Ron and Hermione and smiled. He knew he could trust them with anything, but somehow found himself biting his own tongue. People would find out in time, he expected, and that's when he would have to worry. At the present time, he was at a high point in the year, being out of the Dursley's house and back with the people who really care for them.

They passed the time by talking and daydreaming about the coming year at Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all received their class schedule with their O.W.L. results, but strangely enough, Harry had not. He just smiled and nodded as they spoke of the classes. They also talked about whom their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be.

"I bet Dumbledore gives Snape the job this year." Said Ron forlornly.

"It would ruin his cover Ron. What would—" Hermione stopped when she saw Ginny looking at them with squinted eyes.

"Ruin his cover for what," Harry, like the rest of them had completely forgotten that Ginny didn't know what Snape was doing for the Order. 

"Er—his—erm—blow his cover for being a wretched, biased professor. I think defense against the dark arts would force some good out of him." Hermione looked pleadingly at Harry who could think of nothing better to cover up her mistake with.

"Oh. I suppose it might," Hermione sighed deeply when Ginny had given her this reply. She knew she had made a horrible mistake by bringing this up.

"So if it isn't Snape then who is it?" Ron inquired. "Moody? Or Lupin?"

"I suspect it will be someone from the Order, most likely an auror," Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who were looking at each other.

"Tonks?" They asked together.

"No, my bet is on Moody. We haven't seen him around much this summer, perhaps he is busy planning his lessons."

"Fat chance! Moody is one of the most important people in the Order. He won't be teaching if he is doing one of Dumbledore's deeds." Ron was pleasantly surprise that he had put this together, but of course Hermione had to contest it.

"That's exactly _WHY_ he would be teaching. If he's Dumbledore's right hand man, that would keep the two close. If Dumbledore needed something done he could just walk down to Moody's quarters." Harry just sat back and watched the two argue. He knew what this was going to lead to.

"The what would be the point of him being the teacher if he was going to be doing stuff for Dumbledore all the time. What are we supposed to do when we are in class? Some of us have to learn by doing, not reading Hermione." Ron was shouting now.

"Well I'm sorry you're too dim to figure things out on your own _RON_!" She had crossed the line now. Rom was seething and the two were nose to nose again. This time Harry was the one to push them to opposite sides of the room. In doing so, he heard Ron mutter something to the effect of 'Go shove a book up your nose.' Even though it was his two best friend fighting, he found it rather amusing to observe. Then a thought struck his mind, but he quickly waved it off because he knew it couldn't be true.

"Come OFF it you two. Now WHO CARES who's going to be the teacher, we will find out in a few weeks." Ginny was always pretty good at breaking up Ron and Hermione's fights, but Harry knew that the two probably wouldn't talk directly to each other for the rest of the night.

Harry stared down at his watch when he heard the voices of a few people in the living room. They had probably come out of the meeting during the shouting match that had just taken place. He didn't need the Extendable ears this time, as they were talkig in normal voices and they seemed to be right at the foot of the staircase. Harry recognized the two voices immediately. One was that of Mrs. Weasley and the other was of the mysterious woman that had come to the door earlier that same day. He listened keenly to the conversation.

"Well here you go, that should hold you over for the trip. That was an amazing report you gave today. Most informative." Mrs. Weasley's voice was soft and kind.

"Thank you Molly. All in a days work I must say. Well we must be off, you say the next meeting is in a month or so?" The woman's voice was soft again, but not so soft that Harry couldn't hear.

"Yes dear but will you be able to come?" There was a hint of confusion in Molly Weasley's voice.

"Oh—that—right. I suppose not. Well we must be off. G'night Molly." Harry heard the sound of footsteps headed away from the staircase and one set of footsteps headed up the stairs. He listened more carefully and didn't understand what he had heard. There were two sets of footsteps headed for the exit of the Order. There had been three people in the living room. One had been Mrs. Weasley, one had been the stranger, but the other one had kept most quiet. As the door to the Order slammed shut, the door to their room swung open. Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway wearing her nicest robes, which were still patched up in several places.

"It is about time for dinner you lot," She looked at Ron, "That is unless you are too grown up to let other's fix your meals for you." She looked back at the others. "We will be having house guests tonight an I'm afraid you will have to sleep in the same room," She waved her wand and two old sleeping bags appeared on the floor. "Ron, Harry, you are to let the girls sleep in the beds if that is quite alright. I will come back when dinner in ready to be served." She gave a hasty smile and closed the door once more.

"Did you hear them?" asked Ron as soon as the door had closed.

"Yes, they must be doing something really important if they can't make it to the next meeting," Said Hermione.

"They?" Ron and Ginny looked puzzled, this time Harry answered instead of Hermione.

"There was another set of footsteps going away from the stairs besides the woman's." He was still trying to fit it all together, but decided to give up.

"I still think she is helping Dumbledore track V-Voldemort's movements. It is the only logical thing. I don't think we should worry about it." So it was settled, they spoke no more of the stranger the rest of the time in the room. 

About a half hour later Mrs. Weasley retrieved them for dinner. They descended the stairs and what they saw almost made Harry collapse. There had to be at least fifty people shoulder to shoulder at the expanded dinner table. He could see all different types of witches and wizards. Some even looked foreign and spoke with a strange accent. He turned to Mrs. Weasley who looked flustered and exhausted. With a wave of her wand, the table expanded a few more feet and four more chairs appeared pushed neatly into the table.

"Go on then dears, have a seat. The dishes will be passed down to you….eventually." He heaved a deep sigh and shook her head as she was walking off.

The four took their chairs and had to pull their shoulders in to fit.

"Can you believe this many people stayed for dinner?" Ginny raised her voice slightly so that she could be heard over the other conversations.

"Just imagine how many people showed up for the meeting and didn't stay! Mum will be cranky tonight." Ron joked. Harry gave a grin and looked up and down the table for familiar faces. He picked out Kingsley, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Amos Diggory, and as his eyes followed the people lined up at the table, he spotted Dumbledore seated in the very center of the crowd.

"Look, Dumbledore is here!" He semi-shouted to Hermione.

"But he never stays for dinner!" She looked stunned. "Well, he did give a report, and he didn't have that long of a time to give it in either. Perhaps he stayed to discuss it further." 

"Yeah I suppose," Harry turned back to the Headmaster at Hogwarts. He looked paler than usual, and he had a grim look on his face. He was speaking to Amos Diggory now. Harry thought they might be speaking of Cedric's death. He tried not to think on it for to long, but it was too late. His scar started searing with pain. Pressing his hand against it, he tried to keep a straight face. 

Finally dinner reached their end of the table. The consumed speedily it without speaking and made their way back towards the staircase. Before they reached it, Harry felt a cold hand on his shoulder. A chill ran up his spin, but as he turned around, he was greeted by the now smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. With out speaking to him, the old man placed an envelope in Harry's hand and sent them on their way upstairs.


	4. Preperations

Disclaimer: still not mine, still don't sue!

A/N: Well here goes, they are almost back to school, thank you all for your helpful advice and for your reviews! I was on vacation, that's what took me so long to post…Sorry! Enjoy!

Chapter 4 – Preparations

            Harry had wasted no time getting upstairs to open his letter from Dumbledore. He was expecting it to be an explanation of things that were happening with his mortal enemy, or maybe even an invitation to join the Order. When the four of them had reached their room, Harry decided it would be best if he opened it in private, but he found it rather hard to do with his best friend's horribly long nose prying into his business.

            "What is it there Harry? Don't you think one of us should open it in case it is dangerous?"" Ron tried hard to peer over Harry's shoulder, but Harry had now stuffed the letter into his shirt.

            "Ron, it came from Dumbledore himself, how _dangerous _could it be? Now go over there so I can read MY mail." Harry pointed to Ron's bed and reluctantly he went away.

            Harry tore open the letter expecting something huge, but received a disappointing shock.

            _Dear Harry,_

_Please forgive an old man's foolishness. Enclosed is your class schedule for your next year at Hogwarts, which I unthinkingly forgot to enclose with your O.W.L. results._

_                                              -Professor A. Dumbledore_

            Harry let his smile fall to a frown; his anxious heart fell back into his chest from where it had jumped to his throat, and he let out the breath that he had been holding. A piece of parchment fell out of the neatly folded letter into Harry's lap. It read:

N.E.W.T level Potions (Professor S. Snape)

N.E.W.T level Herbology (Professor Sprout)

N.E.W.T level Defense Against the dark Arts (To be Announced)

N.E.W.T level Transfiguration (Professor M. McGonagall)

N.E.W.T level Charms (Professor Flitwick) 

            Harry gave a sigh but then smiled, he wouldn't have to take History of Magic, Divination, or Astronomy any more, and for that, he was thankful. 

            "What was it Harry? Huh? Was it a letter about You-Know-Who?" asked Ron fanatically.

            "No,"

            "A note saying they wanted you in the Order,"

            "No," Harry was grinning at his guesses.

"A letter from someone at school?"

"No,"

"Then _what_?" Ron seemed to be getting fed up. Then Harry had an idea.

"It's a letter from the captain of the Cannons, they want me to come play for them straight after I leave Hogwarts," Harry said this very seriously, and convincingly.

"The—you—WHAT! Really? Give that here!" The Cannons were Ron's favorite Quidditch team in the world. He grabbed the parchment from Harry's hand and looked it over with a bright smile that soon melted into a disappointed grin. Harry snickered as Ron crumpled the letter and pelted Harry in the head.

"Shut up Harry," Hermione and Ginny were laughing now too.

"I had you going Ron," Harry had fallen on his back snorting with laughter.

"Did not! I didn't believe you for one second!" Ron looked at Harry embarrassed of his gullibility.

"Oh you didn't ay? Oy, Ginny, '_The—you—WHAT_,'" He said mockingly,

Ginny finished, "_Really? Give that here," _They continued to laugh incessantly as Ron plopped down on his bed sitting Indian style, facing the wall, with his lips pressed tightly together.

The rest of the summer went on this way. Laughing, not even caring who came and went from the house. Speaking of nothing that had anything to do with the evil workings of the past few months. During this time with his friends, Harry found that he had less and less of his dreams about Sirius, and the one's he did have, he washed away with the Dreamless Sleep potion. Then it arrived, the day before they were to leave on the Hogwarts express.

Harry awoke to a soft whisper filling his ears. He sat up promptly and pressed his back into the headboard of the bed. He studied the room, and he found it to be quite empty of people, that is, besides himself and his snoring best friend. Turning his head worriedly, he found, to his relief that the whispers were coming from the second portrait of one of Hogwarts' old headmasters. The words were hardly understandable, so Harry decided not to listen. Instead, he pulled off his nightclothes and began dressing himself. He pulled on one of Dudley's old tee shirts and a pair of jeans and made his way over to the calendar where he and Ron were marking off the days until they were to return to school. Taking out his wand for some practice, he made a mark through the day before.

"Last day," He said quietly to himself. In all honesty, he wanted very much to stay at the Order longer. He felt safe in the presence of so many great witches and wizards. He loved the school environment, but was in a way, quite terrified of returning. In the days following the meeting, pieces of parchment started to appear on the doormat in the living room. Harry had been asked to fetch these one day and had glanced inconspicuously at them half expecting them to be some secret message about where Voldemort was hiding. To his amazement, the pieces of parchment contained nothing more than a name. A single name to each piece.

 He didn't understand at the time what they meant, but had no trouble piecing it together when Mr. or Mrs. Weasley said, "Not so-and-so," or "He was such a good wizard." They had never actually told Harry openly, but he figured that the names on the parchment were in fact the names of the people being killed by the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters. Harry knew that these "letters" would continue to come more and more frequently now that Voldemort was gaining strength, but he had at least one thing to comfort him. Lucious Malfoy and the other Death Eaters that he and his friends had battled some months ago were in Azkaban and we not taking part in the killings.

Just as quickly as happiness came with this thought, it went. He thought on the torment he would get from the Slytherins now that he had gotten Draco's father locked up. He shook this off and decided to go downstairs alone and sit by the fire.

It was still extremely dark outside; Harry guessed it was still the wee hours of the morning. The blazing, warm fire had been reduced to mere embers and emitted only enough heat to take the chill out of the room of the old house. The first thing he did was walk over to the door of the Order. Sure enough, there were two pieces of parchment. This time however, they were different. Along with the name, more words appeared that left Harry in a strange way relieved. He read them aloud quietly.

Adragere Daegon

(Hospitalized)

"Well at least he's not dead," Thought Harry as he read the second.

Miriam Daegon

(Declared Insane)

Harry replaced the parchment and then made his way to the plush armchair by the fire where he thought. He knew that it was a good thing that people were only being injured, but he still found his heart aching. How awful it would be to be driven mad by his arch nemesis. A mental picture of him in the hospital beside the Longbottom's. He felt a chill go up his spin causing the hair on his neck to stand on end. He couldn't even imagine what some of those people went through. Finally, all this thought was overcome by the sound of footsteps. He jumped a little and looked out at the sky. It was a hazy dark blue and purple, the color that often appears precisely before sunrise. He saw a tall figure emerge from behind the wall and he recognized it to be that of Remus Lupin. Harry was pleased to see him be the first to rise; he planned on having a word with him alone. However, Lupin seemed to have no knowledge of Harry's presence in the room. 

"B-b-bloody un-unkind t-to wake me for this," He said the half-awake Lupin trying to resist a yawn. Without noticing Harry he walked over to the door. His eyes, which had still been closed shot, open when he reached down to feel the doormat. Hastily, he turned the letters over and gave a great gasp. "Bloody hell! Not the Daegons! MOLLY!" The now wide-awake Remus Lupin shot out of the room and back up the stairs. Harry had never heard of this wizarding family before, but he didn't know whether to believe they were important or not. 

"Every letter comes with the same reaction," thought Harry as he lay his head back on the chair, though he had never actually seen Lupin yell like that before. As he expected, whispering voices could be heard descending the stairs a few minutes after Lupin had disappeared. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in deep discussion while Lupin continued to read the letters shaking his head often. He was still looking down at them when he sunk into the sofa beside Harry's chair. When he looked up, he drew in a quick breath and jumped from his seat.

"HARRY!," he said in a stunned voice, then he took his seat once more. "How long have you been up?" He quickly glanced at the letters and shoved them under one of his legs.

"I heard yelling, and I couldn't fall back asleep," he lied evenly. Eying the parchment. "Who died this time?" He pointed at the leg Lupin had tried to conceal the letters under.

"No one," said Lupin shrugging his shoulders.

"Honestly!"

"No one,"

"I'm not that thick,"

"No one, I mean it!" Lupin pulled the two sheets from under his leg and shoved them at Harry's chest. This was the result Harry had desired, so it still seemed like he had not been awake to witness the incident. He pretended to read the letters then handed them gently back to Lupin. 

"Who were they?" asked Harry interested.

"Don't know," said Lupin simply.

"DAMMIT," shouted Harry, slamming his fist down on the arm of the chair. Lupin jumped. "I mean, not that I actually wanted to know what Voldemort's up to or anything. It's only my life on the line after all!" Harry was irritated. He had seen Lupin make a big deal out of the situation and go screaming to the Weasleys. He wanted to know who Voldemort was killing, cursing, or even tickling for all he cared, to get to him.

"Spies," Lupin raised his brow at Harry. "Damn good ones! One of the most known wizarding families in Ireland. Now one is seriously injured and the other driven out of her mind! We are going through spies like mad."

"Thank you," Harry was surprised at the information Lupin had blurted out for all to hear. How many spies had the Order gone through? He thought Snape was the only one. Shows how much information he was given, and HE was the one that had to kill Voldemort. He was beyond trying to fathom the Order's reasons for keeping him in the dark.

"Don't mention it," Lupin threw the two pieces of parchment into the fireplace. "**_Incindio_**_"_ Flames were emitted from his wand and the fire was ablaze once more. The two of them sat in silence for sometime watching the pieces of parchment crumple and disappear in the ashes.

"Pro—er—Remus, I was just wondering. Voldemort knows where I am—er—where I will be. Why is he killing people looking for information?" Harry knew that it was bold for him to ask this, but it was something he had been wondering ever since Hermione brought it up the first time. Lupin pressed his hands to his eyes.

"Harry," he paused and looked once more into the flames. "It is important for you to understand how Voldemort works," Another pause.

"Yes?"

"He does everything for his own reasons, no one can tell you why. He does not tell even his right hand men and woman _why_ to kill, Harry. Just who and when. And if they ask _why _he'll just kill them. We _have_ had letters of the deaths of Death Eaters. He is not killing because he is searching for something either. He is killing for the simple reason that he _can_ again. You see? He isn't concerned with _who_ he kills. He is only making up for lost years. However, you will be best to have constant protection this year, Harry. In fact, we were planning on discussing that over lunch." He turned back to the flames one last time and then left Harry to go have coffee with the Weasleys. Harry knew he had been daring in asking this question, and he expected a response like this in the back of his mind, but nonetheless, he was glad to hear that his prediction was wrong once again, and Voldemort did not care about Harry at the present moment.

He pondered still the 'constant protection' comment that had just been made. Shaking his head, he thought of earlier in the summer when Tonks had shown up at Privet Drive. Heaving a deep sigh, he stood up and made his way to the stairs mumbling, "I don't need bloody protecting," as he remembered he had once before this summer. Harry just couldn't fathom why they made it out to sound like he needed thirty thousand people around him at all times.  

Step-by-step, he climbed the stairs rather warily, then, he noticed something different about the hall in front of him. His eyes widened and he ran over to the sight he couldn't believe he was seeing. A new head had been added to the line of house elves, except this one was very familiar. "No way!" He said aloud. He looked at the head somewhat disgusted. It had been a very sloppy job, instead of being mounted like he was royalty; Kreature had been mounted on what looked like a rotting tree branch. To add to that, his name was written on cardboard and sello-taped crookedly beneath it. Harry placed a hand to his head and wondered how this had happened. He sprinted down the hall to his room and opened the door where he discovered Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to be awake and conversing. "Ron did you know that Kreature is dead?!" He blurted out making all heads turn. Ron raised a brow and chuckled a little.

"Oh that sorry excuse for rat droppings. Told it to eat rubbish three times, and that disobeying thing never did it! Honestly, he can rot in--" Ron said but was cut off by Hermione's famous warning glance. "Harry, I thought you had realized that by now."  he said screwing up his face into what Harry thought was possibly the most insincere look of regret he had ever seen.

Harry had to laugh at this, but he continued to question him. "How'd he die?"

"Er—he—um--"

"Just say it Ron," Harry said not really knowing why it was difficult to talk about. He knew Ron was happy that the house elf was gone, but why couldn't he just say it?

"He," Ron looked at Hermione pleadingly but received no help. Then he looked at the floor and spoke, "He was so happy when," He looked at Harry hoping he would get the message. "He was so happy, the stupid git went and started crying in the curtains of Mrs." Another pause. "He got wrapped up in the curtains and basically smothered himself. All for the better I say. If the stupid thing wouldn't follow orders, then why keep him around?" He said trying to get the subject off of the Blacks. Harry knew now why Ron had not wanted to tell Harry. It hurt still, this was true, but Harry was glad to know his friends cared enough that they tried not to bring it up. Harry summoned a painful smile at Ron's last comment before he made one of his own, trying to forget about the reason the elf had died.

"Well at least he got his wish, but someone did a _terrible_ job mounting his head. It looked like a marshmallow that had been shoved on the end of a stick." Harry laughed, but noticed he was the only one openly doing so. Ron had gone into a bogus coughing fit trying to hide the laughs, and Ginny had buried her face in a pillow. Hermione however had crossed her arms and turned up her nose.

"Don't you find it sad that no one ever care for the poor thing? I thought I did a lovely job!" She said rather offended. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Ron, on the other hand, had walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her, making it look like he was miserable.

"Your right Hermione, it _was _a lovely job," There was a long pause and Ron sniffed a few times as though he were crying. He was eerily convincing, so much, that Harry almost bought it. Then Ron broke out into a gigantic belly laugh, "Lovely if we were going to barbeque him!" Hermione pushed Ron away from her and sent him tumbling to the ground still laughing uncontrollably. Unable to resist, Harry also began to howl with laughter.

After recuperating from his laughing fit, Harry told the group about what Lupin had said. He recalled it just as it had happened. Hermione looked both delighted and disappointed in the news for it meant that her prediction had been wrong.

"Well that's good news Harry, but I'm still worried that he will," She stopped herself. "I'm afraid that he will try to get to you eventually. It is a good thing they are going to make people be around you." Leave it to Hermione to side with the opposite party of Harry.

"Yeah, so maybe it is, but I don't need a hundred bloody people." He felt annoyed again.

"There won't be a hundred people," 

"That's what they're making it sound like,"

"They are trying to help you Harry! Let go of some of your pride and take their help!" Hermione jumped at what she had just said and covered her mouth quickly.

"My _pride _is the only thing that keeps me from going mad like…" Then he realized he was about to cross a line. "So maybe they are just trying to keep me safe, but I've managed for five years to stay 'safe' without a herd of people around me," He said trying to change the subject.

"Harry, you have not been here at the Order as long as we have. You have not seen people around here. They look terrible Harry, _dreadful. _I have a feeling this year is going to be a lot different than your last five." Hermione stated a very good point. This was one thing Harry knew. This year was going to be one of the hardest of his life.

Harry was just about to reply to this comment when a loud, high-pitched voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "LUNCH!" The four walked down to the kitchen in silence; awaiting what was bound to be a good, long, lecture. 

"So good of you to show yourselves this fine day. I see you didn't come down for breakfast." Molly Weasley was dressed in her usual patched and frayed robes, which had at the moment been adorned with a 'Kiss a witch' apron. 

"That's because we didn't come down for breakfast," Ron glared up at his mother.

"That is precisely my point Ronald! I expect you to show up for meals, you need to eat son." She looked his lanky body up and down and shook her head disapprovingly. It was true. Ron did look rather sickly, but Harry knew that he ate. And ate, and ate, and ate.

            "I _do_ eat mum! Besides, you didn't call!" he folded his arms and plopped down in his seat.

            "We have been at this house for over a month and a half! Do I have to call you every day?" She sighed then started serving the food.

            "Dear, it is okay if they miss a meal here and there, they were probably still sleeping. Got to get that last day of sleeping in before they're off to school ey?" Mr. Weasley looked at the four that shook their heads fervently. Mrs. Weasley was using her wand to levitate different sorts of sandwiches onto a very large dish in the middle of the table, as well as a large pitcher of what looked like lemonade. Lupin was at the table as well but had his nose buried in the latest edition of the Dailey Profit. Harry could see only the front page.

Yet another disturbance 

            The headline struck Harry as odd, he couldn't read the story from where he was sitting, but asked Lupin if he could have a look.

            "Yes. Of course." Lupin handed Harry the paper and he read the front page.

Yet another disturbance 

Last night, an anonymous source to the Profit reports that there was yet another disturbance at Azkaban, Wizarding Prison. It is reported that a Blasting Charm was used at the back gates of Azkaban to try and infiltrate he walls. "Lucky for us, the ministry has cast several additional Charms and Shields around us lately," Says one Azkaban guard. The person, believed to be a follower of 'He-who-must-not-be-named' was not apprehended, and was believed to be attempting to free two Death Eaters that were captured more than a couple of months ago. This disturbance has been one of five that have taken place since these prisoners were captured. Azkaban guards assure everyone that these Death Eaters are secure in their cells and ask them not to panic over a few attempted charms.

Harry stared at the moving photographs below the article. The one he was drawn to first, was of course Malfoy, who was sneering at the reader with narrow eyes. Noticing that Harry had finished, Lupin began to speak, not just to Harry, but to anyone who would listen really. "I'm waiting for the edition saying they've escaped," Harry was going to reply, but he wasn't quick enough.

            "What do you mean 'waiting for it?' You don't _want_ them to escape?" Hermione was quite interested in his response.

            Lupin heaved a small laugh, "Of course I don't want them to escape, but I assure you they will. Mark my words, it's only a matter of time."

            "How optimistic," Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically.

            "Can one really _be _optimistic? I'm sure they are only waiting for the precise moment when it will cause to most panic, or in a fashion that will cause the most panic, or both, they are not choosey." Lupin bit into a chicken sandwich and started to read again. When Mrs. Weasley sat down to begin eating, everyone else began too. The meal took place with very little conversation. It was when all the dishes were being magically wiped clean over the sink that it began.

            "Harry," Mrs. Weasley began. "Professor Dumbledore has requested we fill you in on the coming school year," She folded her hands neatly in her lap.

            "Oh here we go! Can't you just leave him be mum?" Said Ron doing his best to stick up for Harry without getting himself into trouble.

            "No Ronald! This is serious Harry." She looked from Ron back to Harry and began. "As you have probably figured out by now, V-Voldemort has been having people," She paused trying to find the proper terms, "Done away with. He has not yet killed in Britain yet, but in Ireland, Scotland, Bulgaria, France and Spain there have been reported deaths and injuries. As a precaution," she took out a piece of parchment and began reading from it, "You will need to have at least two students with you, everywhere you go,"  No problem, thought Harry as he looked at his two best friends. "And one adult or three more students with you when not in the castle." She rolled up the parchment and handed it to Harry. 

            In a strange way, Harry felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders. At least he wouldn't have to have an adult with him every single step he took. Ron clapped him on the back, "Well that's not too bad mate!" He smiled brightly.

            "Now I believe you should all get packed and bring your things downstairs so we will be ready to leave tomorrow." Harry thought nothing of what she said at first, but then realized something important.

            "But Mrs. Weasley, we haven't got our books!" Harry knew they would be in great trouble if they showed up the first day without their textbooks, especially if they had potions the first day.

            "Don't worry dears, Arthur is going to retrieve them right now. Anything you would like to request?" She looked at each one of them. 

            "Yes," Hermione pulled out two Galleons from her pocket. "I need a couple of new quills and some parchment, please," 

            Mr. Weasley pushed Hermione's money back towards her, "Of course. I will get you all some," Hermione tried to drop the money in his hand, but her took a step back and the gold fell to the floor. Arthur winked at Harry and smiled. Harry repaid the gesture. The Weasleys were possibly the most generous family he'd ever known, and they were not very well off on money either. He had great respect for them.

            A few minutes later, Arthur Weasley had gone through the fire to Diagon Alley and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had returned to their rooms to pack their things. Harry was still feeling very tense, but was glad he would be with Dumbledore soon. He felt safe as long as Dumbledore was around. Ron spoke to him as he gathered his various dirty laundry and stuffed it into his trunk. "So, what do you make of all this mate?" he sounded somewhat less than interested as he gathered some sweets and stuffed them into his own trunk. 

            "I don't make anything of it. I just don't see why I have to be bloody protected all the time." He said wryly, as he shoved a bag of owl treats into his trunk. Suddenly, while rearranging some of his robes, he heard the faint shifting of broken glass. His hand disappeared under books and robes, parchment, and quills, and withdrew what looked like a broken mirror. He stared at it, thinking of Sirius. Not realizing it was still in his trunk, he had not laid eyes upon it since the end of the last school year.

            "What's that?" asked Ron inquisitively. Harry had not realized his best friend had been watching him. Retreating to his pile of birthday presents, he pulled out a second, identical mirror.

            "Well it _was_ the other half of this," he said, holding up the intact one, "Now they are both useless," He sighed and chucked the two on his bed.

            "Useless! Oy, HERMIONE!" shrieked Ron, "She'll be able to fix it,"

            "Fat chance,"

            "HERMIONE," Ron continued his yelling until a few minutes later, a frizzy-haired girl appeared in their door.

            "STOP, with all the yelling. Would it have been _that_ hard to come fetch me two rooms over?" A look of frustration spread over her face.

            "Yes," said Ron simply.

            "Well, did you need something, or were you simply trying to anger me by calling me for no reason?" She remained standing in the doorway, her arms now crossed, and her brows arched.

            Ron ambled over to Harry's bed, retrieved the broken mirror and tossed it to Hermione who only caught it after slapping at it a few times. "Fix," continued Ron.

            Hermione sighed and took her wand from her side pocket. "_Reparo."_ A few glass shards came flying out of Harry's trunk and over to the mirror. "There," said Hermione. "That's the best I can do. You are still missing a piece in the corner, but it should work." She held it up for Harry's approval. The missing piece from the right-hand corner, was very small indeed. He smiled reassuringly.

            Ron grabbed the mirror and ran out of the room down the hall. "Harry. Harry, over here."

            Harry had the urge to walk out into the hallway and laugh in his friends face, but resisted, for the sound was not coming from the hall. It was coming from on his bed, coming from the second mirror. He rushed over and seized it, to see his friend's face instead of his own reflection. "Cool," said Harry as he gaped at the new form of communication. Hermione looked disapproving.

            "You'll do best to leave those behind. They will get you into trouble." When Hermione said this, Ron came storming back into the room.

            "Trouble. _Trouble._ Aren't you the one who is always going on about how Harry needs to be protected. This way we will always know where he is." Ron made an interesting point, that once again left Hermione speechless and sent her muttering something about 'No respect' on the way back to her room. "How much fun are we going to have with these?" questioned Ron.

            "Loads!" Harry was smiling thinking of all the possibilities. In the middle of potions, when he wanted a break from staring at Snape's hideous face, he could just talk to Ron. It was brilliant, and Harry couldn't wait.

            Arthur Weasley arrived back at the Order somewhere around six-o-clock that evening, with several armloads of books and other school supplies. He distributed them into each of the four trunks that had already been brought down. The four figures, to which to trunks belonged, sat waiting at the dinner table with Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin. Arthur surveyed the children's school things for a moment, then sat down at the table. "Quite a load you got there Harry," Pointing to Harry's belongings.

            "It doesn't help, that your sons sent him a very large crate of their fireworks." Mrs. Weasley shook her head and looked at her husband. It also didn't help that he had to cart around a pensieve, and a bottle of potion, both of which were very fragile.

            "Speaking of sons, I stopped in for a little visit," He said, digging into a bowl of roasted potatoes.

            "Oh? It that why you were late?"

            "Yes. I had absolutely no idea what they meant by 'Booming Business' until I stopped in today. Seems it had a bit of a double meaning. There were about one hundred people crammed in this very small store watching a demonstration of the new line of fireworks." Harry grinned when Mr. Weasley said this. He remembered very clearly what their fireworks had been like last year, when they had released them on Professor Umbridge.

            The rest of the meal they spent talking about everything, but nothing in particular. About Fred and George, about the weather, about Quidditch. Then finally, Mrs. Weasley sent them off to bed. "You have an early morning tomorrow," she said as she followed them up the stairs. "G'night," She kissed Harry and Ron on the forehead and then proceeded to Hermione and Ginny's room.

            "G-G-Goodnight H-Harry," said Ron, fighting off a yawn. "See you in the morning." So, Harry drifted to sleep, and for once this whole summer, he had a dream he was pleased to be in. He dreamt of the warm Gryffindor Common Room fire, and the tasty foods of the start of term feast. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. 


	5. Back to School

Disclaimer: Still not mine, still don't sue.

A/N: Okay, yada, yada. Back to school, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy, bloo, bloo, bloo. Read/Review, blee, blee, blee. **Lol that was fun!**

Chapter: Back to school

            Cheerful students danced around in the vibrant Gryffindor Common Room. Cheery faces, not stricken with worries or pain. The fire cracked and popped, providing the room with a sense of unsteady rhythm, but rhythm nonetheless. Harry smiled as he watched his classmates dance and twirl all around him in the dimly lit, and pleasant room. Then, the students crowded around him and began to shake him gently, at first, and then more violently, until Harry's smile faded.

            "Get up mate, get up. It is almost eight! We've overslept!" Ron stood over Harry, shaking him vigorously. Harry moaned and pulled the sheet up over his head. "Oh, that's lovely Harry! Make us all be late!" Ron continued to shake him, until, finally, Harry complied and rose.

            "I was having a good dream!" protested Harry, but he did so to Ron's back, as he was already walking out of the room. Harry followed close behind, still in his night clothes. 

            "Well that's wonderful, but Mum told me to get you up, and MY dreams would have been horrible if I hadn't." he said this, in a hurry to get downstairs. Once they had reached the bottom floor, there were people rushing about trying to get things together. It's only eight, thought Harry, but he then realized that there _was _indeed a lot of things that had to be done. Mrs. Weasley beckoned Harry over to her in the kitchen, then shoved a piece of toast in his hand before running off up stairs.

            "What a mad house!" began Harry, but was cut off by Mr. Weasley telling him to double check his luggage. That particular task took him upwards of fourty minutes. Now he realized what they had been saying about 'a lot to do.' Nine-o-clock rolled around, and the next task was to get dressed and retrieve the pets.

 Harry got dressed in a little under two minutes, and didn't bother trying to comb his hair. It wouldn't help. The pet-retrieving chore, however, took longer than expected. Pig had been chasing Hedwig around the room, as usual, just out of Harry, or Ron's reach. This was most annoying. It took about half an hour to do this. Carrying down the cages, they heard Hermione, or Ginny one, scream.

Depositing their owls before they went, they hastily ran to the girls room. When the door opened, they couldn't help but laugh. Crookshanks had fused himself to Ginny's face. "What happened?!" Ron questioned as her ran to his sister.

"She tried to pull him out from under the bed, and," She pointed to Ginny who was flailing her arms like mad.

Ron began pulling and prying at the animal, but with no success. Every time he would tug at him, Ginny would give a loud yelp of pain. "Well help Hermione! It's your cat, _thing,"_ Hermione and Harry both joined the effort to get Crookshanks off Ginny's face, and finally, after ten minutes, Hermione finally persuaded him into his cage with a piece of leftover bacon from breakfast. The cat was fine, but Ginny's face was not that lucky. She had claw marks by her chin and on her forehead. Crying tears of embarrassment, Ginny ran from the room with her hands cupped over her face.

"That!," Ron shoved an resentful finger at the cat. "That _thing_ needs to be put into an asylum!" He was sweating slightly from the effort he had put into freeing his sister.

"It is a cat Ron. C-A-T, cat, and maybe it is you who needs to be put into an asylum," snapped Hermione with her nose upturned. 

Ron walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Hermione," he shook his head. "We really ought to work on your comebacks," He sighed dramatically.

"Bring that Malfoy around, and I'll be spitting out comebacks like soured milk!" She cringed at the sound of the name and Ron and Harry both looked up in surprise.

"You see! There you go! That's what I'm talking about." He smiled sarcastically to congratulate Hermione. "All she needs is proper motivation, this one," he continued, this time speaking, and facing Harry, who smiled then looked at his watch.

"Oh!" his eyes widened in astonishment. "Er—How did they say we are traveling again?" He couldn't recall them ever saying.

"They didn't. Why?" Ron shrugged and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Oh no reason really, only that it is now ten," Harry spoke with false indifference. Ron gasped. Hermione grabbed up Crookshanks, and they all progressed down the stairs.

In the living room, they found Mr. Weasley and Lupin sitting on a sofa drinking a cup of coffee. They both looked exhausted. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over the scratches that Ginny wouldn't let her mend.

"No Mum! I'd rather walk into school with a few scratches on my face then a few dozen bandages!" Harry thought Ginny stated a really good point. He would never want to walk into the Great Hall with his face half covered by thick dressings. Everyone seemed to be in the room now, so this was his chance to ask.

"Mr. Weasley?" He asked softly. Mr. Weasley's eyes had been closed, and the sound of Harry's voice made him jump a little ways off the couch, spilling a bit of his coffee down his robes.

"Yes Harry?" he said, calming himself once more.

"How—er—how are we getting there this time?" Harry asked this nervously as he knew they would never make it in time if they were flying.

Mr. Weasley simply pointed at the fireplace, and it clicked. Not jut with Harry either.

"Are you off your rocker?! We'll be seen! What are we supposed to say to a lot of muggles who have just seen some six people appear in a fireplace? Huh? 'Oh, hello there! Just wanted to see the sites, you know. They just don't make 'em like they used to'" Leave it to Ron to say something like this, but Harry actually couldn't figure it out himself.

"Relax, we have certain connections Ron. It appears that an old fireplace lies in a room on the second floor." Mr. Weasley said simply.

"Oh yeah? And what room might that be?"

"A bathroom. I had a friend track down a muggle 'Out of Order' sign to place in front of it. He seemed to believe it would keep any muggle from venturing into it." He shot a glance toward Harry and Harry nodded knowing that he was about to ask whether the fact was true.

Ron almost dropped to his knees laughing, "Oh I could have a field day with that one! Please say that the fireplace is covered up like Harry's uncle's! I would love to come up with an explanation for the Blasting Charm's sound!" This even made Harry laugh, as he knew what Ron was referring to.

"No the fireplace is not covered up Ronald, and I would ask you to be civil!" This time, it was Ron's mother who spoke.

They wasted no more time. Arthur Weasley got to his feet and said. "I'll go through first with the trunks." He took a pinch of floo powder and  spoke loud and clear, "KINGSCROSS STATION. BATHROOM SECOND FLOOR." And he and the four trunks was engulfed by emerald flames and gone. 

"You next, Ginny dear. Oh please _do _let me put some dressings on those scratches." 

Ginny stepped into the fireplace with some floo powder clenched in her hand. "NO Mum! KINGSCROSS STATION. BATHROOM SECOND FLOOR." And she was gone. Next it was Harry's turn. 

He scooped up Hedwig's cage, the pensieve, the box containing his potion, and his prized Firebolt broomstick. "No. Harry dear let me take these through. You don't want to break them." Mrs. Weasley took the pensieve and the potion out of Harry's hands and cradled them in her own. "Through you go now. We've got but a little time. Hurry." She hurried Harry into the fire place. 

Taking a pinch of floo powder from the container, her said, very clearly, "KINGSCROSS STAITION. BATHROOM SECOND FLOOR." Before he knew it, he Hedwig, and the broom were spiraling through the floo system. Hedwig was thrashing about and squealing furiously. Harry had forgotten she had never traveled by floo before. Finally, after about a minute and a half of twisting and taking sharp turns, he arrived in a small fireplace, decorated with flowers. He had to duck down a bit, for this particular fireplace was rather tiny. In fact, by the way Mr. Weasley was rubbing the top of his head, Harry could be sure it was smaller than even Arthur had expected. He climbed out, after dislodging his broom, and walked over to Ginny and Arthur, while dusting the gray ash off of his shirt. In the next few minutes, Hermione emerged with a hissing and sputtering Crookshanks, followed by Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Pig, Ron's hyper active owl, seemed to rather enjoy the trip. He was hooting pleasantly. 

"Mad, this one. I think he's killed a few brain cells," Ron held up the cage and peered at the owl who was flapping his wings and jumping up and down. "Or a dozen," he added. Mr. Weasley looked at his watch. 

"Oh dear, dear. We must be off. Did Harry's belongings make it through okay Molly?" He scanned her full arms.

"All fully intact." She began to walk towards the door.

One by one, they stepped out into the hustle and bustle of the train station, descended the stairs, which were conveniently right in front of them, and retrieved trolleys for their things. Mr. Weasley looked rather relieved to find trolleys so quickly, as he had carried three of the four trunks down the stairs. Harry had carried his own. Soon enough, the six found themselves standing between platforms nine and ten. 

"Okay, off you go. Two by two. It is nearly 10:45. Let's go." Molly rushed them. Ginny and Hermione took off first. Then it was Harry and Ron's turn. They leaned against the solid brick wall, as if they were simply resting, and then melted into, and through it. The sight of platform nine and three quarters was always a pleasant sight, but this year, it was more like the muggle military camps had seen on TV. People pushing and shoving students on the train. Yelling, people stationed as look outs everywhere you looked.

"Just precautions Harry." Harry had forgotten that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were behind him. All the while, he had been gaping at what he was watching. It was not long before one of these pushy people cornered Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and began pushing them toward the train.

"No time to chat, wave goodbye, get on, secure your belongings, sit down and stay on." Harry recognized the one who had said this. Kingsley Shacklebolt winked at Harry, but kept a strict look upon his face.

"Bye Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Harry! Do keep those," Mrs. Weasley paused, "Keep those _presents_ with you on the train," Harry knew she was speaking of the pensieve and the potion, and he had every intention to follow her orders this time. The men shoved them toward the train, and watched them until they got on. Balancing his owl and his other belongings on top of the trunk, Harry made his way onto the train first, and found, to his surprise, an empty compartment. He placed his trunk in storage along with Hedwig. Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed suit. Once everything was in place, Harry slumped into the seat and put his head back.

"We'll be back in a few minutes Harry. We have to check in at the prefect's compartment." Harry waved at Hermione and Ron with his eyes closed now. He was thinking, forgetting that Ginny was even in the compartment. The train thrust into motion causing Harry to slide down in his seat a bit.

"So?" said Ginny. "You think Snape will get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job this year?" this question struck Harry as odd. He knew Snape hadn't been given that job.

            "No. In fact, I _know_ he didn't," He squinted his eyes questioningly, while Ginny proceeded to take something out of her pocket.

            "How did you find out? I mean. Look here," She held out her class schedule to him. Sure enough, there were not one, but two 'to be announced' messages. One beside Defense Against the Dark Arts, and one beside Potions. Harry reached inside his own pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. Careful not to rip it, he opened it and handed it to Ginny. Inside, Harry was bursting with laughter. Snape had once again failed to get the job he always wanted, and Harry loved it.

            "Bastard deserves it," he said, not realizing he had spoken the words aloud.

            "What?" asked Ginny looking up from Harry's class list a bit startled. 

            "Oh-er-nothing. Nothing." He shrugged and took his list back from Ginny.

            "So? You want a game of exploding snap?" She smiled.

            "Sure," said Harry. He knew he ought to feel a little more sympathetic towards Snape, but he couldn't. He gladly accepted the game and they played until Ron and Hermione got back. They were both looking quite bemused. "What are you two smiling about?" Asked Harry, right in the middle of his and Ginny's game.

            Ron plopped down beside Harry and heaved a small laugh. "Malfoy." He needn't say anymore. Harry was already laughing. Anything that had to do with Malfoy was funny anymore, for Harry had landed his father in prison and was proud. 

            "Really? What did he do this time?" Harry really couldn't care less about Malfoy right now, but asked out of respect. 

            It was Hermione who answered, "It wasn't really what he did or said, it was the way he looked." 

            "Really? How did he look?" Now Harry was beginning to get interested. Ron screwed up his face, his eyes falling closed every two seconds, then darting open again, his head falling onto his chest then flying up the moment it made contact.

            "Remember how," He looked at his sister, "Ginny keep your trap shut about this," He looked back at Harry. "Remember how Sirius looked the first time we saw him? Malfoy looks like he's half bloody dead! Didn't even have time to call me poor, or call Hermione a mu—that thing he calls her." He shook his head, his face coming back to its normal expression. Harry thought on this a moment. As he really didn't give half a cockroach cluster about Malfoy's appearance, he had to wonder—

            "Why?" Ginny perked up.

            "Dunno," said Ron taking a huge bite of a muffin his mother had given him before they left. Harry wondered if it had something to do with his father being gone to Azkaban. Coming to the conclusion that it most likely did, Harry leaned back against the seat and thought no more of it.

            The four entertained themselves by chatting nonchalantly and playing exploding snap. At around one, when the lady with the trolley came round, Harry treated his friends to chocolate frogs, pumpkin cakes, and pumpkin juice all around.

            "That'll be fifteen sickles, lad." Harry pulled out his moneybag, which felt extremely low and pulled out fifteen pieces of silver. He exchanged these pieces for the food and drinks, waved goodbye and closed the compartment door. After distributing the items, he reached inside his moneybag and pulled out all that was in there. Seven galleons, four sickles, and eleven knuts. He sighed. He had not asked Mr. Weasley to go to Gringotts and fetch him some more money for this year. He decided that he would write a letter to the Order later. Replacing the money in the bag, he joined in the conversation that was already taking place.

            "Staying there practically all year. I told them that they were mad for wanting to stay in that rubbish dump." Ron was speaking to Hermione, and Ginny was nodding.

            Harry screwed up his face. "Who is staying where?" He had really chosen the wrong time to start listening. 

            Ron sighed. "Mum and Dad! Staying at the Order! Lupin to! I would never want to stay in that place all year!"

            Harry's face remained confused looking, "But _why_ all year?" He took a long sip of his pumpkin juice.

            "'cause Mum 'as ta take care 'o it"  Ron had just taken a huge bite of his chocolate frog and was trying to speak with it still in his mouth.

            "Why would your Mum have to take care of it all year? And why would your dad stay? And Lupin?" This time it was Hermione who answered Harry.

            "Because it's getting worse. They are having monthly meetings now, people stop by now and then to report information, they are getting foreign witches and wizards as members now, and someone has to be there. It doesn't help that it is the only headquarters, when V-Voldemort is attacking in so many places." Ginny and Ron winced at the sound of his name. "Oh, come _off_ it Ron. I would have thought you were used to it by now."

            "Well I'm _not_. I don't see why you two can't just say you-know-who or the like. Honestly."

            "We've had this discussion before Ron, and I'm not going to fight with you." Ron looked rather disappointed when Hermione said that she didn't want to fight. Ginny changed the subject rather quickly.

            "Hey, did you two hear? Snape didn't get the defense against the dark arts job!" This was directed at Ron and Hermione who were refraining from looking at each other. At this, they both jumped to the edge of their seats, closer to Ginny.

            "How do you know?" Ron asked disbelievingly "It said on the class list!" 

            "It didn't _say_ on the class list. It was _implied_ on the class list, but look at Harry's," Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry questioningly. He took out the crumpled parchment once more and handed it to them. Both grabbed at it. Hermione's face went into a smile that seemed to wrap all the way around her head. Ron's face, however, was formed into a painful cringe.

            "That'll make him three times as sour this year!" Ron hit his head and tossed the paper down. Harry looked utterly confused at his reaction to the whole situation.

            "But you don't even have him in class," he assumed this because Ron had only gotten an 'A' on the potions examine, and you needed and 'O' for the class.

            Ron bent very close to Harry's ear. "Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Dad worked on him a bit during one of the meetings because they wanted me to be able to become an Auror. Said he almost had a screaming fit before he accepted, then stormed out ten minutes early." Ron seemed very proud that he had been cause to Snape's fit, but Harry knew that Ron would have the worst year in the Potions classroom than he had ever had. 

            As the day dragged on, many people visited their compartment. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas stopped by to say hello, and ask about their summer. Luna Lovegood came by to stare dreamily out the window then leave, "Crazy, that one." Was Ron's response to this, and Neville Longbottom came by lastly.

            "C-can I sit with you guys for a while?" Neville's face had gone red with embarrassment. 

            "Of course you can!" Said Hermione enthusiastically, knowing quite well that Neville would have been very offended if Ron had said no, jokingly. Neville smiled then sat down, not saying a word. "So how was your summer Neville?" Hermione exchanged looks with Harry, who had also noticed Neville's behavior.

            "Oh, mine? It was—er—okay. My Gran wouldn't let me go out much after, well," He stammered and kept his eyes on the floor. "I got a new wand though!" He held up a sleek, long wand. "Holly, twelve and a half inches, phoenix feather." He smiled and put the wand in his lap.

            "That's good Neville! Where did you get it? Olivander's?" Hermione continued to speak for all of them.

            "Yeah!" said Neville delightedly. "Heya Harry, are we still gonna have DA meetings this year? I mean, Dumbledore's sure to let us ay? I bet I'll loads better at it this year." Neville jumbled on and on about how he would be better now that he had a wand all his own, but Harry was still thinking on the DA meetings. In all actuality, it had not once crossed his mind this whole summer. "So," continued Neville. "Are we?"

            Harry shot Ron and Hermione a quick glance. Both shrugged unknowingly. "I don't know Neville." Said Harry shortly. He wanted to have DA this year. He liked how it felt when he watched his fellow classmates performing the spells that he had taught them. Scrunching up his face in thought, he decided that this would be the first thing he asked the headmaster when they got back to Hogwarts.

            "How 'bout it Harry? Come on," Neville pleaded with Harry. "You're a great teacher you know. Why, I don't think I would have lived through that, OW!" Neville rubbed the place on his side where Ron had just elbowed him furiously. Ron then gave Harry an awkward grin. "What was that for?" Neville was still kneading his ribs when he realized what Ron had meant by the jab. "Oh," He looked at Harry. "Sorry," he returned his uncomfortable gaze to the floor.

            Harry felt the old pain coming back to him. It felt like his heart had gained thirty pounds and was sinking into the pits of his stomach. He knew Neville had meant no harm, but it was there, all the old hurt. His loss was still to near him to forget about it whenever anything remotely related was mentioned, but he kept it hidden away inside. Knowing he must ward off the no gloomy atmosphere in the room, he contorted his mouth into a sideways smile; it was all he could bring himself to do. "It's okay Neville," he got up and patted Neville's shoulder.

            "W-well," Neville looked around the room, smiling when he got to Ginny. "B-better be off then, I'm in Dean and Seamus's compartment. They'll be wondering where I got to." He stood up and smoothed down his robes a bit.

            "Tell them we said hello, then?" said Hermione. Neville nodded then departed, closing the compartment door behind him. 

            "Sorry mate, he just got a bit over excited I guess." Ron shook his head. "The poor bloke doesn't know when to quit." Ron looked at Harry semi-apologetically.

            "I told you, I'm fine. Come off it." Harry's answer came off a bit rudely, but he was tired of people taking pity on him. He didn't want that. He didn't deserve that. His hand moved instinctively up to his scar that had started to tingle a little. His scar, he noticed, was tingling more and more when _his_ emotions were extreme. He couldn't figure it out, perhaps his emotions were being read and then matched? Mere guesses.  He shook his head and then decided to let Hedwig out of her cage.

            Night fell as Ron and Harry played exploding snap in the compartment. Ginny had gone to sit with her friends in her own year, and Hermione had decided to flaunt her prefect badge by checking on various compartments. Harry gazed out of the window as Ron sealed another win.  He found himself captivated by the sky. The color was that of extraordinary beauty. The color when the deep of night just begins to set in. When the elegant, violet, shimmer, and the passionate shades of deep blue swirl into a whirlpool of mesmerizing relaxation. It was just beginning to become blanketed by stars that burned straight through the sky and into the tiny compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Also revealed amongst this captivating splendor was a very large, very full moon. Harry thought of Lupin. Where was he going to transform now that he had taken up residence in the old Black house? He could only imagine.

            "Alright Harry?" Ron looked mildly concerned. Harry had not realized he had been peering out the window for over ten minutes now, watching the sky float by as the train pressed on.

            "Yeah. Alright," He said timidly. "Sort of," he said admitted this only to himself, for all this while, he knew what this year would bring. He had been thinking about it all this time without actually knowing it. Then, just as Harry began to wonder whether he would just let go and tell Ron everything he was worried about, he saw a miniscule silhouette in the distance. Hermione came rushing through the door.

            "We're nearly there! I can hardly wait! Can you?" she had a brilliant smile on her face. 

No doubt she was thinking of burying herself in a book. Harry smiled as well as Ron shrugged, "Hardly," said Ron unconvincingly. As much as he hated to concede, he left to do his prefect duties and Harry was left alone to gather his things. He pulled down Hedwig's cage and lured her into it with an Owl treat. She hooted angrily when Harry closed the door, trapping her inside.

"Sorry girl," he said apologetically. 

He continued to take down his belongings. His trunk first, then his Firebolt. Then he wrapped the pensieve in an old tee shirt and stacked it on top. Deciding that he didn't want a huge lecture from Snape, he slipped the potion into the pocket of his wrinkled robes, which he had changed into now, to prevent it from being broken. A part of him wanted to cling to the pensieve and chuck the potion out the window, as it was much more valuable to him, but he resisted. When the time came that they arrived at Hogsmede Station, his stomach turned over.

He saw out the window, the same people who had been escorting, or what Harry thought to be herding, them at platform nine and three quarters. But it wasn't that that bothered Harry. No. It was their appearance. Even with the mere, hazy, shadow cast over them by the night, Harry could tell that they all looked horribly tired and sickly.  He was staring, dumbstruck at what he saw when a familiar head popped into the compartment. 

"Come on Harry, you are the last one, this end of the train," Ron's voice rumbled with a hint of astonishment, as Harry had always hurried to get off the train.

He did not hesitate after that. Scooping up his things, with the help of Ron, he exited the compartment and made for the exit of the train itself. To his great surprise he found he had a horde of people waiting on him. He shook his head dejectedly as he looked upon Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione, and a tall, thin, old woman with her hair neatly hidden by an emerald witch's hat. 

"Professor McGonagall?" His mouth dropped as two men came over and took his luggage for him.

"Be careful with that," instructed Ron, pointing an urgent finger at Harry's broom. The men nodded and walked off.

"Yes Mr. Potter. I will be accompanying you to the castle, along with some of your classmates that have agreed to do so." The woman turned on heel and headed toward distant carts. Harry looked to Ron, then to Hermione. All they could provide him with was a less than comforting shrug and pat on the back.

"I can't believe this," He said as he followed the Gryffindor Head of House, lengthening his stride a bit to keep up. "I just can't believe it," 

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the carts, and there before them stood beautiful, covered carts pulled by something that Harry could not see. He did a double take, then gaped in utter confusion. He noticed that Ron was smiling broadly.

"Oy! Have a look at that!" He said putting a hand on his hip. "That's amazing. They are wonderful. Can you see them Harry? Can you?"

Harry felt his stomach turn over once again. "Not anymore," He said in a painful whisper. "I-I've seen it more than once," He found that substituting 'it' for 'death' took some of the initial sting of pain.

"Well are you coming Mr. Potter or are you going to make us late for a wonderful feast?" Professor McGonagall was standing a little in front of the group next to one of the great carts. One-by-one the group loaded into the compartment, and rode to the castle in silence. Ron and Hermione had been permitted to accompany Harry instead of attend to their perfecting duties due to 'special circumstances' as McGonagall had put it. 

The castle looked as splendid and as welcoming as ever. The torches flickered brightly giving it a homely glow. Harry placed one foot at a time on the grass, determined to let the joy of being 'home' flood over him. Indeed it did. When his feet were firmly on the soft earth, and was once more surrounded by his silent swarm, they set off to the Great hall. Oh the joy when Harry's shoe hit stone floor, and the light fell onto his face, illuminating all that was around him. He hadn't known a time when he was happier, but some of the happiness was drained slightly when he saw the likes of Professor McGonagall. 

She looked different from when Harry had glanced over her at the after-meeting dinner at the Order. Deep lines were cut into her face, more than normal. Her eyes were swollen and red. She was horribly thin, her face looked like a skull with skin draped haphazardly about it. Harry winced a little, but McGonagall's usual voice with a harsh, strict edge made him think that she couldn't be that bad off. Perhaps she just needed a good night's rest.

"Mr. Potter, I trust you know your way around the castle? You are to report straight to the Great Hall. I have to attend to some first years. Go on then," She turned and began walking hastily away. The others remained silent. Harry looked around not really knowing what to say. 

"So," he said motioning to the stairs.

Neville was the first to go up them, then Luna, then Ginny. Harry stayed behind with Ron and Hermione. 

"Sorry about that Harry. You know it's," 

Harry cut her off with sarcasm, "For my own good? Tell me? Can I not walk to a cart that is around thirty feet away now? Is Voldemort going to pop out of the ground and yell 'Boo' in the middle of this mad rush?" His scar singed at the mention of Voldemort.

"Don't you get cross with me, Harry Potter! You know I didn't come up with this!"  They had reached the top stair on the last flight of stairs they had to climb.

"She's right this time mate. No need to blow up." Ron patted him on the shoulder and looked over to Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath and continued towards the great doors through which people were disappearing. "Sorry," he said to Hermione.

"It's okay, but you must think before you speak. It's getting to be a bad habit. It'll get you into trouble. We don't want you to get in trouble." Harry nodded in agreement, then stepped into the tremendous brightly lit room. His smile was so large, that he felt his face might split in two if he smiled any further. 

"Home," he said, while he ran to get a seat at Gryffindor table.


	6. Run Ins

Disclaimer: Still not mine, still don't sue.

A/N: Okay, they are at school, FINALLY *LOL* Well, school starts up soon, so I'll try to write whenever I can. *I won't abandon this story, because I've already got it all planned out!! Enjoy!!

Chapter: Run Ins

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly chose a seat near Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Neville joined them soon enough.

            "Heya Harry!" A strong Irish accent rolled off of Seamus's tongue as he spoke. "Good summer?" Harry pretended like he didn't ask that. Instead, he turned his attention to the staff table. All were present except for McGonagall and Hagrid. They were sure to be off with the first years.

            Harry remembered how horrible Professor McGonagall had looked when he examined the staff table. Snape, his greasy potions master, was the first to catch his eye. Snape's eyes had great, dark circles under them, like McGonagall's. His hair was, if possible, messier than ever. Harry cringed. Snape was leaning his head against the back of his seat, closing his eyes and massaging his temples. He looked absolutely horrid. Harry's eyes went down the line. Next was Professor Flitwick, his short and lively charms teacher. He too looked worse than the last time Harry had seen him. He was staring down at the table, propping his head up on his fist. His eyes were drooping closed, and then darting open every few seconds. In the center of the table was Professor Dumbledore. Harry had not noticed it at the meeting back at the Black house, but Dumbledore looked like he was falling apart. Very old, tired, and sickly. Nonetheless, he was the only one at the table who was wearing a vibrant smile, and for that, Harry was grateful. Then, Harry saw someone he didn't recognize. A woman. She looked very young, but equally as tired and weak as the rest of them. Her mysteriously blank eyes peered into the crowd, moving from table to table, student to student. When her piercing emerald eyes reached Harry's, his scar pained him. His hand moved over it as she looked away. A chill ran up Harry's spine. Perhaps it was her blank eyes, perhaps it was her mysterious expression, or perhaps it was the way his scar seared when he looked at her, but Harry felt very uncomfortable towards this woman already. 

            "Say Seamus. Who's that?" Harry hadn't taken his eyes off the stranger, or his hand away from his scar.

            Seamus answered in a whisper, "That's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I've never seen her before. Scary isn't it? The way she looks at you?" Seamus shivered slightly.

            "Scary," said Harry blankly. The Professor was now examining the Slytherin table. Ron and Hermione were also looking at this newcomer.

            "Probably another Ministry Professor. Bet you she's as bad as Umbridge." Ron spoke and then turned away from the staff table.

            "As bad as Umbridge? Fat chance Ron!" Hermione was examining a piece of parchment, her class list.

            "What are you in for Hermione?" asked Harry, now turning away from the staff table.

            "Well, I have all the classes you have, plus Runes, and Arithmancy. I dropped History of Magic and Astronomy. Decided I may need a break. N.E.W.T. level classes are twice as long and twice as difficult. I'd be in class until one in the morning!" Hermione rolled the parchment back up and put it into the pocket of her robes as the last of the students sat down. Soon after that, Professor McGonagall came through the door followed by about twenty-seven first years, and Hagrid, whose face might as well have been a gigantic bruise.

            "See he's made a lot of progress with that Grawp." Said Ron.

            "Poor Hagrid. I can't imagine what it must be like." Hermione looked at Hagrid, full of pity. As the first years arrived at the front of the Great Hall, McGonagall disappeared, then reappeared carrying a stool, a hat, and a piece of parchment. Hagrid took his seat at the staff table without saying a word to anyone. There was definitely a change in the aura at school this year.

            McGonagall placed the stool down in front of the tremulous first years, and placed the cap in the center of it. All the teachers looked up and stared at the hat. Then the hat did something unexpected. The tear that looked like a mouth formed a fierce scowl. The hat turned around to face the staff table, then turned back around to face the students, looking horribly angry. All the teachers, with the exception of one, looked utterly confused. The new professor retained her blank expression.

            "What's wrong with the hat?" questioned Ron. Hermione shushed him and the hat began a dark, eerie tune.

_I seemed to warn you once before,_

_Of the danger that draws so near,_

_But my requests have gone unheeded,_

_All I notice now is fear._

_You have not come together,_

_In fact you have not changed a bit,_

_Old rivalries have grown much worse,_

_Bravery versus cunning wit._

The cap turned to Gryffindor table, and then turned to the Slytherin table. Then facing the first years once more, he continued the song.

_When Hogwarts was established,_

_Some two thousand years ago,_

_I never could've imagined,_

_That we would sink this low._

_I'll tell you now what you will be,_

_Maybe Ravenclaw be you the sharpest,_

_Hufflepuff if you work hard,_

_Slytherin if you would go the farthest._

_Or maybe you belong in Gryffindor,_

_The one's whose courage often binds them,_

_Their daring and sometimes foolish feats,_

_Much trouble often finds them._

_No matter where you find yourself,_

_Be it any of this fabulous four,_

_Keep up this tension and you will find,_

_Hogwarts and houses shall be no more._

_So look two tables down from you,_

_Pick a student which you appall,_

_Make them your friend, hear me now,_

_For soon that person will likely fall._

_Fall not as in scrape a knee,_

_Fall not as in break a leg,_

_Fall not as in be expelled,_

_Fall as in they could be dead._

_I'll make this my last warning,_

_You'll ignore it again I can likely presume,_

_The rest is now all up to you,_

_For Hogwarts may just meet its doom._

The entire room fell silent. Students had not taken their eyes off the hat. A warning from the hat was extremely rare, and this had been its second warning in a row. No one could bear to take his or her eyes off the old, tattered, dusty hat, but all thought on what it had said. 

            Two tables down, thought Harry. Shifting his eyes only, he saw that the serpent crest hung above the table that had been two down from his own. There was no table, two tables to the left of Slytherin, instead, Harry looked across the room, counted two over, and his eyes rested on his own house crest again. So the hat was telling us that Gryffindor and Slytherin would tear the school apart; Harry's thoughts raced. Luckily, they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall's speech.

            "_Ehem, _When I call your name, the hat shall be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Take a seat at that table and meet some of your new classmates." She opened the roll of parchment. "Burdok, Jaime" 

            Harry watched as a tiny young girl with fuzzy black hair and shabby robes approached the bench.

            "Hmmmm, right. Yes. RAVENCLAW," The girl got up smiling and skipped over to a table full of cheering students.

            "Cannon, Bradley," Continued McGonagall, and an overly eager boy with long brown hair and a beaming smile approached the stool. 

Before the cap touched his head, it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR," Harry cheered with the others, but didn't greet the young new Gryffindor, as he looked rather upset he had been put into this house.

Harry let his mind wander as several more people were placed into their houses. He noticed that only four had been place n Gryffindor. He came back into the room when he heard Professor McGonagall call out a name he was sure he had heard before. "Evans, Mark" A very small, lanky boy approached the bench nervously. 

The hat thought a minute then yelled out, "SLYTHERIN." The far left table emitted enormous cheers as they gained their first member. The next four students were also placed in Slytherin house. Gryffindor gained three more members before the sorting ended, then Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements.

"Welcome. Welcome to Hogwarts first years, and I'd also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," Harry, instead of looking at the newcomer again, he looked straight at Snape. Snape seemed to be doing all his looking and Harry's looking put together. However, this look of loathing was only equivalent to Harry's loathing for Snape.

"Look at the way he's looking at her!" said Harry to Ron. 

Snape's narrowed eyes seemed to be drilling holes into the new Professor. His hands were clinched so tightly into fists that they were turning the color of an eggshell.

"Professor Naomyn Harper," continued Professor Dumbledore. Not a word, not a nod. Professor Harper didn't even blink when she was welcomed.

"It's only because she stole his job. They were actually thinking of letting him take it if they couldn't find anyone else," said Ron. Snape had not taken his eyes off Harper, and Harper had not taken her eyes off the nothingness she seemed to be staring at. 

            "There will be plenty of time to lay down the laws, so to speak, after we eat, so toucan." A few eager people grabbed at the plates in front of them, but pulled back nothing but air. They had thought Dumbledore had said 'Tuck in.' A few people howled in laughter. "Now, now then. Tucking" A few more people grabbed at empty plates. More laughter. "Tuck up," More grabbed at the plates. Nothing. Insane roars of laughter. "Tuck out," The whole hall was doubled over in laughter. Harry thought he saw Hagrid grab at an empty plate. "Oh alright. I've had my fun. Tuck in!" Dumbledore took his seat as the rows and rows of plates filled up with delicious looking foods of all kinds and beautiful, golden, goblets filled up with pumpkin juice.

            Harry made no hesitation filling up his plate. He loaded it with the contents of various dishes, and devoured it like he hadn't been fed in ages. He never took advantage of any of the Hogwarts Feasts, for he knew, once out of school, he'd never experience anything like it.

            Ron was in the middle of biting of a piece of fried pork when he began talking to Harry. "When'd 'oo fink they'll hand 'oot schedules?" 

            "Have some manners Ron! Honestly!" Hermione said as she was gracefully cutting through a piece of baked chicken.

            "Dunno Ron. Probably tonight." Tonight, Harry thought, tonight is when he will sneak in to talk to Dumbledore. He made a mental note of his plan.

            "I really hope I don't have Defense Against the Dark arts first!" Ron's speech had cleared now that his huge bite of pork was now safely down his throat. Harry looked up at the staff table at the Harper. She did not have a thing on her plate; instead, she was in deep conversation with Dumbledore, looking out to the students every so often. Her hands were neatly folded on the table, and her lips were moving slowly as she spoke. Dumbledore gave an occasional nod, or smile, as he replied. Harry couldn't make out what was being said. He turned his attention to Snape, who had turned his attention back to scowling at the new Professor. He too had nothing on his plate. Harry just shook his head.

            They talked about everything as they ate their desserts. Especially about who would be made Quidditch captain. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that Harry's lifetime Quidditch ban would be lifted and he would be made captain. Harry denied humbly, but secretly hoped this would be the case.

            The time came where no one in the Great Hall could eat anymore, with the exception of two very large Slytherins by the name of Crabbe and Goyal. Dumbledore rose to begin the beginning of the year speech. "As always, there are a few rules to be followed at Hogwarts. Of course the first years may take note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to those who do not wish to perish, especially this year." Dumbledore's eyes shot to Harry. Harry nodded. "Mr. Filch adds that a certain 'Dragon Firework' will be added to this year's 'Banned items list.' For the full list, see the door to Mr. Filch's office." He looked to the back of the room where an old, dirty man stood with a cat at his heels. "And now, I must speak of things that you may not like to hear. In light of recent events, we must ask that you be on your guard at all times. You may not know what lies around a corner. If any important information arises about the Lord Voldemort that we feel is vital for you to know, you will know it. Otherwise, don't go looking for any." Again his eyes shot to Harry who looked down at the ground. When Dumbledore had said Voldemort, there had been a great gasp, the sound of hundreds of students drawing in a deep breath at the same time. "Well, I think that is about it. Prefects, lead your parties on to the common rooms, where you shall receive your schedules from your head of house. Goodbye!" He smiled and then took his seat again as Harry and the others stood up.

            "Okay, first years, this way. Follow me." Said Hermione as she made her way to the front of the group. 

            "See you up there Harry." Ron too made his way to the front. 

            Harry took his time getting back to the common room, but he remembered he had to have people with him at all times, so he stayed with the groups that were lagging behind. Keeping his eyes on various portraits, he didn't have to say much as he made his way up the stairs. Finally, after the long and depressingly silent trek up the stairs, he arrived at the Gryffindor portrait hole. Ron and Hermione stood waiting. 

            "What took you so long? We've been waiting out here for ages!" Ron commented as Harry reached them. The students Harry was walking with went inside the common room. 

            "More like a minute Harry. Well go on. Go and get your schedule!" Hermione herded him into the common room after she gave the password, 'Merman.'

            The Gryffindor common room was almost as god as Harry had pictured it in his dream. The roaring fire, even though it was still pretty warm outside, the students chatting the night away without a care. He realized then that he was didn't want this moment to end. However, it did when Professor McGonagall shoved a piece of parchment at him and bid him goodnight.

            "No way!" said Harry. "Every class, every day!?" This meant that Harry would have to endure the painful torture that was potions, everyday of the week. He examined his schedule.

_Harry Potter:_

_Class Order (M,T,W,TH,& F)_

_N.E.W.T DADA_ _N.E.W.T Potions_ _N.E.W.T Herbology_ _N.E.W.T Transfiguration_ _N.E.W.T Charms_

_Monday- Double Potions_

_Tuesday-Double Charms_

_Wednesday- Double DADA_

_Thursday- Double Herbology_

_Friday- Double Transfiguration_

_Have a great year!_

_-M. McGonagall_

      Harry was disgusted. "What a Monday," He shoved his schedule at Ron who gaped.

      "We have the same! I know! First that scary bird, then Snape! Woohoo, I can hardly wait to get out of bed tomorrow!" Hermione looked at Ron who shoved a finger in her face. "This one here has more classes than we do, but she is in the same classes as we are. At least we know we'll do okay now." He was talking to Harry, but looking at Hermione, who had just knocked his finger away from her face.

      "I'll have you know that I am not giving you answers at all this year." She shot Ron a 'Don't-you-dare-put-that-finger-in-my-face-again' look.

      "Oh, you know you will Hermione. You love us too much to let us fail." Ron chuckled and plopped down in a plush chair by the fire. Harry and Hermione did the same. 

      "I will let you fail if it teaches you a lesson. Besides, it will be your own fault when it happens." Harry remained quiet. He wasn't going to get in the middle of this. Luckily, Ron had no comeback for Hermione's comment and remained silent as well.

      The silence was really awkward. They were simply staring into the fire, waiting for words to be spoken. Harry decided that he would speak these words. "Feel like getting into some trouble?" He was of course, referring to sneaking out and talking to Dumbledore about DA meetings.

      Hermione looked at him, frustration practically dripping off her face, "No Harry! We can't! It is the first day back! This is exactly what the hat was talking about." 

      "Easy Hermione. At least let him finish." Harry could always count on Ron to defend him.

      "I need to talk to Dumbledore about DA meetings, but it can't be in the middle of the day. Dumbledore is busy, and I don't want certain people finding out about it." He hinted that if Malfoy found out, he would find a way to interfere with the group.

            "Hermione! Harry can't go out without two other people with him remember? You have to go. It's to talk about the group. You still aren't too good for it are you?" Snapped Ron.

            Hermione scowled, "I will not help you,"

            "You will too," said Ron.

            "Will not!"

            "Will too!"

            "Will not!"

            "WILL TOO!"

            "OKAY! GIVE IT A REST RON!" Hermione hated to be nagged, and it often made her comply with certain things. They had drawn the attention of several second and third year students to themselves.

            "Now that that's settled," said Harry arching his brow sarcastically. "I've still got the invisibility cloak, we can just walk out while people are still in the common room so we don't look that suspicious. Say we just needed some quiet, and then make for Dumbledore's office. It won't be that hard," Then Harry remembered that he no longer possessed the marauder's map. "Okay, so maybe it will be a little difficult, but who's going to punish us for trying to talk to the headmaster about something important?" 

            "Yeah! It's not that late," began Ron, but was interrupted by Hermione.

            "It's almost eleven thirty-five Ron!"

            "Oh, come on Hermione. We're allowed out as prefects. What are they going to do to us?" Ron presented a good point.

            "Oh alright, but I'm only doing this for the meetings." She got up and headed for the door.

            "Er-Hermione. Aren't you forgetting something? We'll be back in one second." Harry spoke as he was on his way up to the Boy's dormitories. He came to a door that had the names of five boys on it, and underneath, it declared 'Sixth Years.' Harry sauntered into the room and made his way to his four-poster. His things had been stacked neatly beside it, including his pensieve that had remained covered. He opened up his trunk and pulled out the large, heavy, conspicuous cloak and shoved it into his robes. Ron burst out laughing as he closed the door without greeting any of their roommates.

            "What's so funny Ron?" Harry started to descend the stairs leading back to the common room. 

            "Oh nothing. It's just," Ron doubled over with laughter. "It's just, you look a little like your cousin with that thing shoved under your robes." Harry hit Ron lightly on the shoulder, and when Ron was in a fit state, they entered, and exited the common room very quickly. 

            "Now what do we do?" Asked Hermione as the portrait hole closed softly behind her.

            "We be careful," Harry threw the cloak over the three of them and they disappeared instantly. 

            "It's hard to breath under here," They had just begun walking in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

            "Oh come off it Hermione. We just got under here and you're already complaining!" Ron rolled his eyes.

            "Sush! I don't want to listen to you two fighting. What if Filch comes along?" Hermione and Ron nodded and they walked in silence the rest of the way. 

After what seemed like ages, they reached the gigantic statue guarding Dumbledore's office. Ron began to pull off the cloak.

"No!" Harry said in a rather loud whisper. "We have to have a look around first. To make sure no one is coming." They did so. They looked around ever corner near the statue. They looked high and low, and it was only when they found nothing of danger to them being caught, that they took off the cloak. Hermione dramatically gasped for breath. Ron just shook his head. Harry watchfully approached the statue.

"Cockroach Cluster," He whispered. Nothing. "Naturally, no. But it was worth a try. Ron, think of any sweet you can," Ron looked at Harry with bewildered eyes, "Just start saying them.

"Er-Berty Botts, Er- lemon drop, Honeydukes, chocolate frog, sugar quill, toffee," Harry thought he heard a noise, but the statue wasn't moving. He spun around quickly to see what had disturbed the silence. Nothing was there, except a silvery glow on the suit of armor some twenty-five feet away. Harry looked up to the window, only there wasn't one.

"Huh," He just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the task at hand. He and Ron began to name every sweet they could think of. Ten minutes of this passed before Ron started becoming frustrated and hitting the statue every time he uttered a sweet.

"TON TONGUE TOFFEE!" even though Ron's voice was still a whisper, it penetrated the silence and spread throughout the castle!

"Sush!" warned Hermione. "I hear something!" 

Harry heard it as well. It was like the humming of a housefly; only it was humming different notes. Harry glanced at the silver suit of armor and noticed that it had lost its glow. "Peeves!" He said as loud as he could without causing too much noise.

            "And he's got someone with him!" Hermione scrambled for the invisibility cloak as Peeves' figure appeared around a corner along with a figure hidden by the shadows.

"You two," Harry pointed at Ron and Hermione. "Get under there. This was my idea!" Harry felt his face growing red hot with anger. He had formed the plan so perfectly. He had looked around corners and kept a close watch. He should have known that the silvery glow was Peeves! Why didn't he see it?

"We will not Harry!" The three of them were now hidden behind the Headmaster's statue.

"Yes," Harry jerked the cloak loose from Hermione's grip and threw it over her and Ron. "You will," He darted out from behind the statue just as Peeves appeared with someone he should have expected.

"Don't move Potter!" Snape's shrill voice made his face even hotter. Peeves broke out into song.

I snuck up on you 

_You didn't see_

_Now you'll be in trouble_

_For eternity,_

_Because of me,_

_Because of me._

It was all Harry could do to keep from running at the poltergeist flailing his arms and screaming profanities. "Peeves here has informed me that there were three students trying to break into the Headmaster's office. As there appears to be only one of you, I would highly advise you to tell your friends to show themselves." Snape scowled. Only half his face was distinguishable in the dark hall.

Harry desperately wanted to say "And I highly advise you to stick your head in a pile of dragon dung where it belongs," but he resisted and instead said, "There was no one else."

"Lair, Liar, Liar, Liar, Lair" Peeves rang out causing Harry to cover his ears.

Ron and Hermione suddenly emerged from behind the statue with defeated looks on their faces.

"Well, well, well. Prefects trying to break into the Headmaster's office," Snape heaved a small, evil sounding laugh. "Let's see, Out of bed after hours, attempting to enter the Headmaster's office by force, _lying_. What else have you got for me Potter?"

Harry gritted his teeth to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Sir, we just needed to speak to the Headmaster about,"

"Silence! I want to hear no excuses! Follow me!" Snape turned around and his light black robes billowed out as he walked. They had no choice but to follow. How could this have gone so wrong? They were only trying to see Dumbledore about the meetings. Ron bit his lip angrily, but did not move. Hermione shot Harry one of her famous looks, as if to say 'I told you so.' "Now Mr. Potter." Snape was already halfway to the stairs. 

"Ugly bastard." Whispered Ron under his breath. Peeves heard this and ran began to sing.

_Ugly, Ugly bastard,_

_Mumbling the redhead,_

_Hath mastered, _

_But he has me _

_To tell the world_

_That he said_

_Ugly bastard._

Ron's face turned a bright red, as Peeves' song grew louder. 

"Sush Peeves!" Protested Ron, but the song continued. By now, Snape had gotten wind of the tune and was walking back toward them.

"Admirable work Peeves, I shall put in a good word with Dumbledore if you will depart." Snape scowled at Ron, who was blushing so heavily, that had he been wearing green robes, he could have passed as a rose. Peeves did a little salute, and took off still singing 'Ugly Bastard.' "You are only adding on to your punishment by standing there," Snape smirked slightly.

"And you are only adding on to your being…" The rest of Ron's comment was muffled by Hermione's hand covering his mouth. She smiled sheepishly and then began to walk towards the stairs.

Snape led him to his office in the Dungeons. This trip was now expected at least once a year, as Snape seemed to catch them whenever they were even a foot out of line. Harry took a seat.

"Did I tell you to sit Mr. Potter?" Harry jumped up once more, not wanting to add on any more detention. "Well?" prompted Snape.

"No," said Harry, trying to suppress his frustration.

"No?" Snape snarled.

Harry, realizing his mistake, stammered slightly, "Sir, Professor, I meant Sir—Er—No you did not tell me to sit Professor."

Snape smirked again at Harry's reply. "Better. Sit." They all followed Snape's orders, as he looked worse than he did sitting at the staff table. "Now, you don't deny that you were trying to break into our dear Headmasters office now do you?"

"Well, actually," Hermione began.

"Silence." Hissed Snape. "Now, I'd say this is definitely big. At least a suspension. Yes. And a Quidditch ban." He sneered at Harry and Ron in turn.

"Why you little sack," Hermione's hand once again had to conceal Ron's words.

"You want to be careful Weasley. It isn't even the first day back and you're already looking at a good thirty days." Snape was daring him. Daring him to speak a word, make the smallest sound. "I'll have you out this time. I have a witness. And you two!" He shoved a long, thin, finger in Ron and Hermione's face. "I'll have your Prefect badges!" He grinned again.

"No, you can't!" Hermione grabbed her badge.

"Oh I can, and I will. It is safe to say that you acted on your own instincts, so you shall pay the price." 

Hermione shot a glace at Harry. The truth was, that it _was_ Harry's idea. He should admit responsibility. He made up his mind. "Professor, it was actually my,"

"SILENCE POTTER!" Snape had come really close to Harry's face. He really did look more horrible than usual. Though he was young, he looked old and tired. "YOU ARE NOT IN A POSITION TO," Snape spun around as the door to his office closed, and footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. 

In the dim candlelight, Harry could see an outline of a human figure. The bottom of long, deep-blue, velvet robes could be seen dragging the stone stairs. Then, Harry could see the torso, then the head. His scar burned, but he didn't move his hand over it, he was too curious. Professor Harper searched them room with her emerald eyes. Whoever said eyes were the windows to the soul, had not looked into hers. They held no emotion, only the longing to search and examine everything. Harry saw her up close now. She was built very masculine. Her shoulders were broad and muscles very toned; Harry could tell even though she wore long robes. Her golden-brown curling hair fell beyond her shoulders and ended at her mid-back. This was what he had seen at the feast, but what he hadn't noticed was a beautiful silver circlet that adorned her head. It rested on her hairline, and came to a point in the center of her forehead. Where it came to a point, was a pendant. A fierce dragon wrapped around a stone that swirled with the colors of flames. Harry found himself staring at this stone as the colors mixed and moved in a circular motion. He was not the only one captivated by this stone. Ron and Hermione and surprisingly enough, though his eyes were full of contempt, Snape.

Quietly, and calmly, she ambled over to Snape's desk and set her candle down. 

"What are you," Snape was snarling at her, but his voice faded when Harper held up two fingers.

"You are a very loud lot. Lucky I only heard _everything_ from my quarters, which are inconveniently enough located directly above this particular room." Her voice rendered chills on Harry's neck. The words flowed eloquently off her tongue in a sort of loud whisper. However, she sounded like a mysterious villain on one of the horror movies Dudley so often watched. Snape suddenly became interested in the ground beneath his feet. Harry, too. Ron was sort of holding up his arm and flexing it, but Hermione quickly slapped it down. 

"W-we're sorry mam, we just," Hermione gulped, she looked as if she was trying to figure this person out when she was interrupted.

"Got yourselves into trouble," She eyed the crests on their robes. "Ah yes, Gryffindor. Naturally. Well, I had a run in with a certain Poltergeist on my way down. Now I would say it was _fair," _She eyed Snape who had now looked up from the ground and returned to scowling at her. "To hear their side." She took a few steps closer to Ron who was on the end, then began walking down the line of them, "Mr. Weasley," A few more steps, "Miss Granger," She paused a while when she reached Harry. "Mr. Potter," She returned to her original place. Harry narrowed his eyes. 

She didn't look at my scar, he thought. Normally, people always looked at his scar when they spoke to him, and he, in an odd way, felt betrayed when this new Professor had not. "Well?" Urged Harper. Her arms were now folded neatly across her chest and her left brow was arched.

Hermione began to explain, "Please, Professor. We were just trying to get in to see Dumbledore. We needed to talk to him about," She looked at Ron and Harry.

"Classes," said Harry, and when you got right down to it, it was no lie.

"Classes," Continued Hermione. Harper was anything but convinced.

"Classes? Well. Certainly that could have waited until the morning? Now. You as prefects," She eyed Ron and Hermione's badges. "Have a right to roam the corridors at night. Therefore, no punishment will be inflicted on you for this reason," Snape looked like he was going to protest, but Harper had put up her middle and index finger again. Snape remained quiet, but Harry could almost hear his internal cursing. "However, Mr. Potter, you shall receive detention. As for the other incident, it is not as serious as the shouting made it sound. I thought someone had transfigured another into an inanimate object and then chucked it into the fire." Her eyes remained completely blank, but were staring at the three of them. Ron coughed a bit, trying not to laugh. "It seems there is a good deal of _tension _between _certain_ staff members," her eyes shot at Snape. "And _certain_ students. I hardly see that it is fair that you are thrown out of school. However you will receive detention and thirty points from your house." Ron sighed in relief.

Snape could hold it in no longer. "How dare you," he cut himself off when she glared at him, her eyes gleaming in the firelight. "These students have tried to break into our Headmaster's office. They should be punished. This isn't the first time they have done such a thing and they need to be punished or they will do it again! And AGAIN, for that matter. I suggest you," His ranting was quickly cut off.

"Tried? Say it again." She took a few steps forward defensively.

"Yes. They attempted to br--" 

"But _did_ they? _Did_ they break into his office?"

"They were trying to coax the guardian into giving them the password! They were going to…" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They had done no such thing.

"But _did _they?" She persisted.

"They were going,"

"_DID _they?" 

A slight smirk spread over Harper's face, as Snape replied simply, "No,"

"So they should only take the punishment for _attempting_, as you put it. I dare say that does _not_ include suspension." She turned back to the trio before Snape could answer.  Harry's scar burned again. 

The smile that Harper wore upon her face was so mysterious. It held a meaning, it was trying to say something without moving, but Harry couldn't read it. In fact, he couldn't read her as a whole. The hair on his arms stood on end. "So that will be one detention for you, Mr. Weasley, one for you, Miss Granger, and two for you Mr. Potter." She turned toward the stairs.

"You cannot storm into _my_ office and change the punishments that _I_ have already given!" Snape was resisting the urge to pull out his wand.

Harper looked over her shoulder, so that only one of her eyes were visible in the dim light. "I believe I just did," She turned around fully until Snape and Harper were almost nose to nose, "_Potions Master," Her voice was like a cold wind on a still and quiet day. She turned away, and she was gone. Snape threw the candle that she had left behind at the closed door. It didn't make it, and Ron let out a quiet laugh._

"GET OUT!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all jumped at the suddenness of his scream and raced up the stairs and out the door.

As they reached the floor where Dumbledore's office was located, Hermione summoned the cloak to them, so they would not have to go back to retrieve it. This was probably a very clever move, as Snape would probably come back to the office to make sure they weren't there. The three began climbing the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"Glad we're out of there! I thought we were going to be cooked well done. Lucky the slimy bastard had it in his heart to shout at us." Ron tripped over his robes a bit trying to climb the stairs to fast.

"Lucky?" said Hermione questioningly.

"Yeah. Lucky. Why?" Ron had become confused, as he often did.

"I-I don't know. I just-I just don't trust her, that's all. I mean, did you see the way she looked at me?" Hermione shook her head.

"Who cares Hermione? Did you see the way she looked at Snape?" Ron broke out into laughter at the memory.

"_That's_ why I don't trust her. Did you see the way that Snape looked down every time she glared at him? She made him nervous, and we all know, good and well, that Snape says what is on his mind. If it was anyone else, he would have argued himself senseless." She heaved a deep sigh as they reached their floor.

"Hermione, that's _good. _We have someone to keep Snape in check. Put him in his place. Shove him into the ground. Rack his head in with verbal and emotional abuse. Curse him with the curse of all curses. Kick him where," 

"Ron that is _enough._" Hermione looked at Harry. "You are awfully quiet. Is something wrong Harry?" Her speaking to him made him jump as he was thinking of other things.

"Er--" He contemplated for a moment whether to tell them about his scar. Then he figured that they had done no harm to his secrets yet. "My—my scar hurt when she looked at me." Hermione gasped.

 "You see! I told you Ron! Merman" The portrait hole swung open and the three climbed through. "Get some sleep Harry. I'm sure I'm just over exaggerating. It'll be fine." She tried to sound comforting without sounding worried. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Harry.

"Goodnight Hermione." Ron waved.

"Goodnight Ron." Hermione ran down the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Oh come on Harry, you told me that your scar was hurting more often now anyways. It could only be a coincidence. Let's get some sleep." Ron and Harry entered their dormitory where they found three of the five beds occupied by sleeping students. Ron closed the curtains on his bed, and Harry took out his dreamless sleep potion and closed the curtains on his bed, without changing into his sleepwear. Uncorking it, he said, "Here's to a new year," and let two drops fall onto his tongue.


	7. Common Sense

Disclaimer: Still not mine, still don't sue.

A/N: Okay…I'm not getting many reviews when I update…maybe 2 or 3. That makes me sad…Lol. Let's try to get five reviews on this update huh? My challenge to you! Anyways…They start classes today, with new teach. I wonder what she's like? Hmmmmm… Well until next update…

Chapter 7- Common Sense

Harry awoke with a start as his best friend shook him awake. Glancing quickly at his alarm, he noticed that it was only five in the morning. He pulled the blankets over his head, reluctant to get up.

"Harry, we start classes today! Get up mate. Breakfast, come on." Ron took Harry's extra pillow and hit the covered lump that was Harry's body. Harry moaned slightly, he had had a great night's sleep, thanks to the dreamless sleep potion. 

It was a great feeling that it created, the potion that is. Not like sleep, but like flying. Harry felt as if all his cares had been lifted and he was simply floating, living, existing. Without a purpose, or a cause, just for the simple fact of being part of the world. There was no thought, no sight, only feeling. He wanted so desperately to go back to it.

"Harry!" The pillow met Harry's body again. "How many times do I have to hit you before you get up?!" Ron was beginning to become agitated. Harry could also hear other voices in the room. That of Neville, Dean, and Seamus. He listened to their voices.

"Lucky! I should have failed on purpose. Now I'll have to see his greasy face everyday! Did you do it on purpose? Ey Neville?" Seamus was speaking to a shaky boy standing by the door holding a stack of books.

"Er-No. I-I just get really nervous when people watch, that's all. At least he can't threaten me with drinking one of my faulty potions." Harry heard the door creaking open.

"HARRY!" Ron pulled back the blankets, and hit Harry on the shoulder, this time without the pillow. Grabbing at the place where Ron's fist had met his shoulder, he got up. He could see perfectly, and then realized that he had fallen asleep with his glasses on his face. He straightened them on his nose and smoothed down the robes that he hadn't taken off. "Let's go Harry. Grab your things."

Harry was still to asleep to really comprehend anything that was being said. Instinctively, he opened his trunk and pulled out every book that he could find. Stumbling slightly, he made his way to the door.

"I've never met anyone that hard to get up, Harry. You definitely need to work on that." Ron was talking away as they made for the Great Hall; Harry took in little of it, occasionally muttering 'yeah' or 'okay.' They took their time getting down to the Great Hall, Hermione had already left them, and there was no one there to make them rush. The light of the early morning sun spilled over the windows and into the corridors, brightening the mood of everyone. Despite the fact that they would be starting probably the hardest year of classes yet, and that they had detentions to look forward to, Harry and Ron were in very high spirits. They reached the Great Hall when only half the sun was risen.

The Hall looked pretty empty considering most people would arrive about half an hour later, but Harry enjoyed its desolateness. He spotted Hermione at the Gryffindor table, her nose buried in the new Charms book. When he reached her, he slammed his books on the table making her jump.

"'Morning Hermione." Harry was beginning to wake up now.

"Good Morning. Harry. Ron." She nodded at both of them then went back to the book. Ron closed it on her hand.

"Come off it Hermione. Charms isn't even our first class. Why aren't you reading," Ron took out his schedule and a grim look spread over his face. "Oh, how could I forget." He said bleakly. "Why aren't you reading your Defense against the Dark Arts book?" 

"Finished it. Now if you don't mind," She opened the book once more.

"Finished it! When? How?" Ron knew quite well that they had not had free time for reading books.

"I couldn't sleep," Knowing that it was a lost cause, Ron and Harry took their seats and helped themselves to a piece of toast.

Harry glanced up at the staff table as he usually did. His stomach lurched when he saw that Snape was speaking to Dumbledore with a sneer on his face.

"Snape's ratting us out!" Harry felt his fists clench and an angry look spread over his face.

"What did you expect? Probably trying to get the punishment upped. He's also probably started his campaign to get that one fired." Ron's finger pointed to the seat which was supposed to hold the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, however it was not occupied. "Hey, where is that one anyway?" Ron looked to Hermione, probably because she had gotten there before they had.

"Ron, I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. Like I said. I don't trust her." Hermione did not look up from her book.

"Well you better start trusting her. We have her class next." The conversation ended once again. 

When Harry and Ron had finished with breakfast, and Hermione had finished the chapter she was reading, they still had around half an hour before they had to report for their first class. They decided to take their time getting up the stairs to the class room. Alas, they were still early, and found that they weren't the only ones.

"Hey Harry!" Neville, Seamus, and Dean ran over to them.

"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in class?" Hermione looked astonished that someone who was early wouldn't have made a good impression by walking right into the classroom. 

"Are you kidding me? I'm waiting for the Slytherins to get here. She looks like the type that won't do anything if Slytherins are around." Dean lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Oh please!" Hermione walked right into the classroom.

"Hello Miss Granger." A soft voice floated out the door of the classroom and into Harry's ears. He, Ron, and Neville followed it inside, and Seamus and Dean, seeing that Harry was now in the room, came as well. 

The room looked entirely different. Instead of the usual dark and creepy feel, with garlic strung everywhere, it kind of resembled a common room, with desks instead of sofas. It had a warm fire, and books lining the walls. In the front of the room, instead of having the teacher's desk right in the center, it had been moved off to the corner and an immense, clear space made the room feel larger Harry took a seat in the back of the room and Ron piled his books beside him. Hermione and Neville took the desk in front of them. Dean and Seamus, the one in front of them. Harper had not said anything besides Hello to Hermione. She was captivated by a book and seemed to be lost in thought before she scribbled a few words in another large book.

Harry wouldn't have noticed who next came in the classroom, if it wasn't for the two monstrous boys who tried to get through the door with him. Draco Malfoy didn't look a thing like the way Hermione or Ron had described him. In fact, he looked perfectly fine and actually took the time to soot a deathly snarl at Harry and Ron.

"How'd _they_ make it into this class?!" Ron pointed at Crabbe and Goyal. 

"Dunno," Harry paused, "How does Malfoy look dead?" Harry whispered this as he would probably be cursed if he said it aloud.

"Must have had a good night's sleep, that's all. He looked terrible. Too bad, I was looking forward to doing more impressions of him." Harry and Ron both had a laugh at this one as Ron did the impression of a 'dead looking' Malfoy.  

The rest of the class filed in, as the bell was about to ring. Harper jumped when it finally did. She must have been really caught up in whatever she was doing, thought Harry.

"Silence. Find your seats." That statement reminded Harry of his next class. Harper strode over to the door and closed it. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." She walked over to the board and took out a long, black wand. She began spelling out her name. "My name is Naomyn Harper, but I expect you to call me Professor or mam, naturally." She turned back around to face the class. She narrowed her eyes at what she saw. "Well, Well, Well," She began walking up the center section of the room where the desks were separated. She dragged her fingers along the ends of the two sides of desks. "What an _extraordinarily segregated _class we have here" She talked very slowly, her words almost hypnotic. When she reached the back of the room, she fold her arms across her chest as every head turned to face her.

Harry looked around the room. It was very true what she said. The left section of desks were occupied only by Slytherins, and the right, only by Gryffindors. 

"_Accio"_ Harper roared, if you could call it a roar. A clipboard came flying across the room and hovered in front of her face. "I am a firm believe in taking advise when it is given to you," She grabbed the clipboard and walked back to the front of the class. Her eyes stopped and widened a bit when she got to one name. Harry was preparing himself for whatever she was going to say, but was very surprised to hear, "Draco _Malfoy"_

The Blonde boy in the back of the room put on a very smug look as her eyes darted over to him. "Come here please, Mr. Malfoy." Her lips were pursed a bit, but then she relaxed. Malfoy came and stood at her side. Her eyes continued down the list, and back to the top. "Granger. Hermione Granger. Up here please." Hermione was very reluctant to come, but she did so nonetheless. "Very well. Draco, why don't you sit down now,"

"Well that was pointless," Whispered Ron as Malfoy started walking toward his original seat. 

"No, Mr. Malfoy." Draco stopped dead in his tracks, knowing what was coming next. Neville lurched in his seat and looked at Harry and Ron pleadingly. "You are to take Miss Granger's seat," Malfoy turned around to face her.

"But-"

"_Mr_. Malfoy," She arched her brow and nodded to the seat that Hermione had once occupied. He walked over and sat down, giving Neville a derogatory look. 

"You better not screw this class up for me Longbottom and if you do, I'll tell my father." He whispered so that Harper couldn't hear him. Neville buried his head in his arms that were folded on his desk. Harry desperately wanted to jump over his own table and knock Malfoy into next spring, but Ron held him down.

"Miss Granger," Harper nodded towards the seat beside Pansy Parkinson. Both did not look at each other as Hermione sat down. 

When Harper was finished, there was not a single person who was paired with someone of his or her own house. Ron had ended up with Goyal, and Harry had ended up with Crabbe.

"Wonderful," was Ron's sarcastic response.

"Now," continued Harper in that eerie voice. "I am perfectly aware of the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Yes. I attended this school, so do not take me to be some idiot who is not aware of such things. I will tell you today, that if I see _any_ of it. Any at all. _Both_ houses with lose 50 points, be they the victim or the criminal. Do I make myself clear?" A few grunts told her so.

"Now," She waved her wand and a piece of blank parchment fell in front of every student in the room. "I'm quite aware that this parchment is blank at the present time, but it will soon become a test to tell me what you know, and what I have to teach you, let's see," She picked up a different clipboard. "Ah yes, in your first year you learned," She paused and read something off the parchment attached to the clipboard. "Absolutely nothing." A few people giggled. "In your second year," She shook her head, "You learned that Gilderoy Lockheart paints his teeth white," More laughs.

"And he's completely insane!" Joked Ron. A few Gryffindor girls laughed, but Harper was not amused, and made it clear. She slammed the clipboard own on her desk, causing Ron to jump.

"Do not joke about such things!" Commanded Harper, but then picked up the clipboard again and read some more. Ron was suddenly very interested in the underside of his desk. 

"Third year you actually learned something, but you should have learned most of _that_ content in your first or second year. Forth year," A slight smile spread over her face "Seems you learned three things exactly, and your fifth year you learned, what a surprise, nothing." She shook her head and placed the board in a drawer on her desk. "Seems I'm dealing with the dullest class of your age," Her empty eyes narrowed, "Only I will not hold you to fault." 

She waved her wand and words appeared on the parchment. "This test will not count for or against you, do your best, oh, and _do_ answer the questions on your own parchment. Anyone who tries to fit their answer into the space between questions is a damn fool and will have it publicly announced. Begin." She once again retreated to her desk and scribbled more words in the large book, unconcerned with the fact that she had just sworn in front of her class.

The test was fifty questions long. All in short answer or essay form. Harry stared down at his list of questions and shook his head. How am I ever going to get through this, Harry asked himself. He ran his finger down the parchment, and realized what Harper meant about being a fool if you tried to answer the questions in the space in between the word. The fact of the matter was, was that there _wasn't _a space between questions. Taking a deep breath, Harry began to answer the questions on his own parchment. 

Some of the questions were easy enough to answer, such as 'The one thing that a Boggart does not comprehend is?" That's simple, thought Harry, as he wrote laughter beside number twenty on his parchment. Then there were others such as 'Explain the ideal situation to use a 'Demligh Shield' and also include why it has two counter charms,' Harry began to sweat over such questions. What is a 'Demligh Shield?' I've never heard of that in my entire life. Harry unthinkingly wrote those words next to number twelve on his parchment and desperately tried to smudge them off, but they didn't come off. He decided to move onto some scenario questions, questions thirty-five to fifty. He hoped that all the tests in this class wouldn't rack his brain this much, but seeing as much of Harper's personality as he had, he would put money on them being even harder. 

"Is that everyone? Or are you just trying to search your brains for some useless assortment of words to waste my time?" Harry glared at her subconsciously, the way he did Snape. "Okay. _Accio"_ The parchment from every desk flew neatly into her hand, which was almost covered by her long, velvet sleeve. She flipped through them a bit, and then walked them over to her desk. 

"Very well. We are going to be doing something in this class that you have most likely never done, as all your past Professors had very low standards. Seeing as how this _is_ a N.E.W.T level class, I will keep my standards extremely high. I have deemed this new addition to my class the 'exit pass.' Before you leave my class each day, you will be required to perform a spell, turn in a page of notes, or something of the like before I allow you to leave. Why? Because I believe that even the thickest person in the lot of you will learn _something _if you do, say, or write it enough times," All eyes turned to Crabbe and Goyal. "Today, it will be easy, as I only need enough time to review your tests."

 With a wave of her wand, the board in the front of the room turned half black, and half white. The black side had these words written on it:   

There is no good and evil, there is only power…and those too weak to seek it 

Harry's heart skipped a beat. These had been the words that Quirrel had uttered to him on the night that he saved the sorcerer's stone. He felt a drop of cold sweat drop down his brow as he read the words over and over again. He was sure that was where he had heard it. How could he forget? He quickly glanced to the white half of the board that had these words written on it:

_The relationship between good and evil is such that only one can prevail_

Harry was sure he hadn't heard these words before, but he was glad that he had something there that contradicted the first statement. He felt a little more at ease.

"Copy each of these statements down ten times, and we will discuss the tests after I am finished reviewing them." Harper was already at her desk thumbing through the quizzes when she spoke these words. Halfheartedly, Harry began to copy the words, but focused more on the statement he recognized. He began to copy the words slowly, every memory from that night flooding back to him. Fluffy, the devil's snare, the chess, the potions, the troll. His scar burned, and he felt immensely happy. As if he wanted to do a dance around the room and shout out in joy. Harry dropped his quill, splattering the floor with tiny dots of ink. 

"Keep him out," Harry told himself as he reached for his quill, but the feeling hadn't passed. He desperately felt as if he had to praise someone, or something. "Keep it out!" Harry urged his mind to let the feelings go, but before he could stop himself he let it go to far. "Excellent work!" He called out. His scar stopped searing, and he covered his mouth. Every set of eyes in the classroom was turned on him, and he felt his face fading into an embarrassed frown.

"Mr. Potter. Would you like to share something with the class? Or will you kindly let your class mates get back to work." Harper was very near the end of the stack of tests. She had been copying notes on a separate roll of parchment. She glared at Harry and rubbed her forearm in anticipation of his answer.

"Er-the latter," he said trying to sound as cool as possible. She stopped rubbing her arm, but kept her hand there.

"Very well." She looked back down at the papers that she was separating. 

Ron, and Hermione were staring at Harry with utmost concern. Shaking his head, he indicated that he would tell him after class was over. He didn't want to risk passing a note. Not in this class, not with her as a teacher. Voldemort had been extremely happy with someone at that moment, which, Harry couldn't tell, but for once, he wished he had paid more attention in Occlumency. Putting his head down on the desk, he tried to get his mind back to the task that had been assigned to him, he only had to write the statement three more times. Oddly enough, he couldn't take his mind off what had just happened. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wanted to go back to where ever he had been, go back and feel those feelings. He rubbed his eyes for several seconds and concentrated on the statements on the board. The feelings slowly faded from his mind. He felt at peace. 

This peace was shattered however by Professor Harper's voice. His eyes shot up to where she was now standing with several different stacks of parchment. "I have reviewed the tests, an, well. Well it seems to me that this year is going to be most difficult. As for some of you," she shook her head and smirked. "I'm not quite aware how you managed to get into this class" She pulled out her wand, and pointed it in the direction of her desk. It began to fly across the clearing towards her, but stopped no more than and inch from the bottom of her dragging robes. She separated the tests once more into neatly stacked piles, moving some photographs on her desk out of the way as she did so. 

She spun around; her hair flew behind her and came to rest on one of her shoulders, making her look very uneven. A mystical look had spread over her face and the usual chill ran down Harry's back. It seems that he wasn't the only one. Ron had looked down, and Blaise Zabini had busied herself with scratching the surface of her desk.

"First lesson," Many people jumped at the harshness in her voice. "There are four types of people in the world. Those that possesses the cleverness of books, those that posses common sense, those that have a bit of both, and those that have neither or the other." She looked around the room, scanning it. For what, Harry did not know.

"Hermione Granger." Spat Harper. Hermione looked up as a few of the Slytherin girls chuckled. Harry was sitting directly behind Malfoy, who had muttered 'stupid mudblood' just loud enough for Harry to hear it. He could feel his hand moving to his hip, where his wand rested. "Stand," 

Hermione didn't hesitate. "Now, If you will. Please read question number forty-three aloud, along with your answer." Harper walked slowly to Hermione and held out a piece of parchment to her. Unwillingly, Hermione took the answer sheet from the Professor.

-_ehem_- Began Hermione looking around. "Question number forty-three. Suppose you have been wandering around the forbidden forest after dark, alone. You come face to face with a Vampire and have no means to escape. You have your wand, which is tucked inside your school robes. What do you do? (You do not think to Stun)" Hermione stopped and looked at Harper. 

"And what do _you_ do Miss Granger?" she said, a smirk coming upon her face.

"I—well—I. I take out my wand and perform the 'Sense binding curse'" She said hopefully.

"The Sense binding curse?" Harper nodded and turned to the class. "An acquaintance of mine found themselves in the same situation once when we were in school. They, like Miss Granger here, tried to perform the sense binding curse, for it was what they had _read _about the vampire slayers doing in their books. Now can anyone tell me why this person ended up with imprints of Vampire teeth in their leg before the effects of the curse set in?" She looked around the room. Harry looked at Hermione, then at Ron, both of which did not have a clue. Harper sighed and rolled her eyes. "The Sense binding curse is what you call a 'delayed curse' It binds one sense at a time beginning with sight, and moving down the list. It takes at least fifteen seconds in between senses. It binds smell last, and that is a Vampire's dominant sense. Smell it what a Vampire uses to seek blood. The sense binding curse is effective in the end, yes, but I would not recommend it should you find yourself in that situation." Hermione looked toward down at the floor. Harper smiled. "Miss Granger," Hermione looked up, Harry could see the slightest presence of tears in her eyes. "Has shown that she actually cares about her school work, reads, and pays attention. She is also the only one who came up with that answer. Respectable. Five points. Sit." She wrote something down on a clipboard as Hermione sat down, the tears had retreated, and her eyes where bright.

"Draco Malfoy," She smiled as Draco jumped out of his seat looking ready to receive points. Harper handed him his test nodded to him. "Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyal, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom," Harry and Ron exchanged glances of confusion. Harry tried to remember what he had written for his answer to question forty-three. It had sounded so stupid to him. Never the less, he stood and received his paper from Harper. His scar did not burn. Why was he expecting it to? It was her eyes. Something in her mysterious, expressionless, eyes that made him tremble.

"Mr. Weasley," Ron rolled his eyes and Harry thought he heard, from across the room, 'Why Me?' "Mr. Weasley. If you will, read _your_ response to question number forty-three." 

Ron gulped. "Do I--"

"Yes," Snapped Harper.

"Okay," He whimpered. "I-I w-w-would transfigure my necktie into a necklace of garlic."  He looked pleadingly at Harry, who looked amazed. Glaring down at his own paper, he realized that he had put the same answer. Obviously everyone who was standing reached this same conclusion at the exact moment Harry did. You could see it in their bewildered expressions. Harper smirked, almost evilly.

"And you Mr. Malfoy?"

"The-The same thing Madame _Harper,_" He put cold emphasis on the name, to which the Professor narrowed her eyes. Harry found himself once again reaching for his wand. He couldn't stand Malfoy's voice, and wanted to shut it off once and for all. He clenched his fist just before it touched the smooth wood of his wand.

"Yes. Very well." She directed her attention once again to the rest of the class. "These are the people in this class who you may not think to be too bright." She looked at Neville first, then Ron, then at Crabbe and Goyal. "However, I assure you that these are the people who would be able to escape the Vampire in the quickest, and easiest way. Sure, they would not have a dramatic story to tell about how they wielded a powerful and complicated charm to stop the Vampire precisely before it bit them, but they would be alive. _Common sense. _A thing that you have to have to excel in the dark—in _defense_ against the dark arts-" Harry's heart skipped a beat. She had been about to say 'The dark arts' in place of 'defense against the dark arts.' He shuddered, but listened intently to what was being said. "_Remember,_" Her voice floated on the air in a relaxing whisper. "_Remember_ that common sense can bail you out of most any situation."

She flicked her wand again, and the remainder of the papers were distributed to their owners. Stepping lightly, careful not to tread on her robes that dragged the ground, she made her way to the wall at the front of the room. Harry took his seat, glaring at the teacher. "Take five points for your houses," she said as they all sat down. 

"Now, can anyone tell me where these words originated?" She jabbed a long, bone-thin finger at the black side of the board. Harry's heart leapt, and he felt his hand shoot into the air, without him telling it to. 

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" She arched a brow; surprised that anyone could have known this.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had not meant to put his hand in the air. He ad not meant to make her look at him again. He looked down as his scar began to burn. _"Think Harry! Just say something," he told himself. "Er- Sa-Slatero Quirrel?" He questioned whether he should have spoken these words as son as they began to come out of his mouth. His questions were answered with an outburst of laughs from the Slytherins. He could feel his face reddening, both with anger and embarrassment._

"Silence." Harper spat, and the classroom was hushed with uneasy calm at once. "You will show no disrespect when one answers," though she said this while she herself had a huge grin on her face. "No, Mr. Potter. Many people have _spoken _the words, but I am looking for the person who first uttered them. Anyone else?" All was quiet, except for a few students uncomfortably shifting in their seats.

"A great wizard spoke these words. Corruptive words they were. Corruptive, conniving, cryptic words, but _great._ The person who spoke these words, was none other than the Dark Lord, _Voldemort_" The emphasis put on this word was so powerful, that it made the torches flicker when she aid them. Books fell off tables, screeches were heard from every corner of the room, and she smiled. She _smiled._

Harry felt the urge to run out of the class right at that moment. Run to anyone, everyone, and have this horror removed from his school. How dare she frighten people like that? Harry knew at that instant, that he despised her, loathed her, and put her on a level with Snape. Yet he could not take his eyes off that smile. Something was lurking behind it, something important, waiting to be spilled. All it needed was a little coaxing. His scar seared.  

Her soft smile faded, and returned to a blank expression as the class calmed itself down. A few people had gathered their things that had fallen off their table. "And does anyone know what those words were _used _for?" Again, no hands in the air. She narrowed her eyes. "Come _on!_ The words were used as a weakening technique! To lure people to him! Quite ingenious if I do say so myself, no matter how terrible it may sound. On the other hand," She jabbed the same pale, scrawny finger at the white side of the board, "We have here, words to contradict the Dark Lord's. Can anyone tell me who wrote these, and lived by them?" Harry was expecting no hands again, but one shot up towards the ceiling.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Harper glared at Hermione as she spoke firmly, letting no weakness into her voice. Harry smiled.

"Taphilious Ambarrassa," She paused and cleared her throat, "The greatest ancient magical philosopher ever known. Taphilious Ambarrassa lived before the time of Merlin, and his philosophies are still studied today." Harry and Ron both looked at each other. If Ron was feeling hat Harry was feeling, then they were both about to stand up and cheer. Someone had answered on of Harper's questions.

Harper looked mildly impressed, "And how do you know so much about the 'Greatest Ancient Magical Philosopher' Miss Granger?" 

"I-I read about him, but I have yet to find one of his books." Hermione looked straight at Harper with wide eyes. Harper had folded her arms across her chest.

"Very well." She looked around the room to the curious faces. "That is the correct answer. Taphilious Ambarrassa, being an upholder of the ancient magical ways, lived by these words, but did not write them down until he was on his deathbed with seven of his closest friends around him." A loud intake of breath was heard from the side of the room opposite of Harry. It had come from Hermione. He recognized it as the sound she made when something had come to her attention. She gazed at Harry, probably wondering whether it had come to his attention as well. All the same, it hadn't. 

-_Ehem_- "For homework tonight. I wish you all to write an essay on which one of these statements you believe and why." There was a long pause before someone from the back of the room called out.

"How long does it have to be Harper?" Malfoy's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"_Professor_ Harper, or _Madam_ Harper if you please Mr. Malfoy." She spat. "And as long as you have to make it to get your point across." She took out a silver pocket watch, shaped like something very familiar. 

Harry gazed between the circlet on Harper's head, and the watch. They both had the same dragon shaped pendant, however, the watch lacked the swirling stone. He shook it off as nothing. She probably just wanted matching accessories. _"Women,"_ he whispered under his breath, and the bell rang.


	8. Detention and the DA

Disclaimer: Still Not mine still don't sue.

A/N: Wow..I'm really impressed. Only ONE or TWO reviews on my last chapter. I thank you for those few reviews, as I'm a very gracious person, however I'm not sure why I should waste my time if I do not get more. I know my story never shows up on the front page, and I don't know why. If you know why, please e-mail me or post it in the reviews. I really like reviews and would probably be inspired to write more if I received more. Nonetheless, I will continue…Here you go…

Chapter 8- Detention and the D.A

            Harry hurriedly collected his things and headed towards the door where Harper was standing. He was last in line to present his exit pass. Standing right in front of him was Draco Malfoy. He heaved an impatient sigh. Surely Ron and Hermione would be waiting for him, and they did have twenty minutes before they had to face Snape, but he wanted to be out of that room as soon as possible.

            "Mr. Malfoy," Harper snapped her fingers and held out her hand, expecting something.

            "Miss Harper," Malfoy snapped back. Never before had Harry seen Malfoy act this foul to a professor, yet she seemed to favor him. She blocked the doorway as Malfoy tried to push his way passed her.

            "You may not leave this classroom until you have presented your exit pass to me. I believe I made myself quite clear in class today about the new procedure." She stood strong, following every one of Draco's swift movements. Harry looked up at the clock. 

            Finally he decided he would have to push his own way passed, so that he may have a little time to discuss the class with his friends. "Er- P-Professor Harper. If I may," Harry waved his pass quite close to her face. She grabbed it and let him pass, without letting Malfoy pass. 

As he swept passed Malfoy, he thought he heard the words 'Stupid Bitch,' In fact, he was quite sure he had heard it, but it had not been Malfoy's voice. It had come from his head, his own voice. He had not done it intentionally, nor did he even think about saying it. "_What the-" _Harry began to himself, but Ron finished it for him.

"-Hell is going on Harry!" Ron dragged him by the arm around a stone corner. Hermione was also looking quite worried. Her eyes narrowed as she examined him.

"I-I don't know," He said, wondering the same thing.

"What _was _that—outburst—you had? Who were you praising?" Hermione began her usual questioning as they walked toward the dungeons. 

"Not me," said Harry simply, hoping they would get the point. Hermione gasped. Ron shook his head.

"You meamn--" Began Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it. I'll be fine. I'm sure it was nothing. What did you think about that ay?" He shoved a thumb over his shoulder, in the direction of the classroom.

"I thought it was great." Harry did a double take, then stared at Hermione, completely perplexed.

"Are you mad Hermione!?" Ron paused, "Wait, no, you don't even have to answer that." He shook his head.

"I didn't say _she_ was great. Mr. _Malfoy, _Mr. _Malfoy._ Honestly. If anymore teachers favor him, I will throw myself down the staircase," It was very funny that she said that, as they were going down the stairs at that moment. She tripped, and was caught by Ron just before she hit the stone. The three laughed.

"Looks like there will be another after all," joked Ron.

"Like I was saying. I didn't like _her_, but the lesson was brilliant." They had reached the bottom of the dungeon stairs when Ron gave a loud tut.

"We learned _quotes_ Hermione. I signed on to fight the dark arts, not to discuss quotes." Ron's face was screwed up in disgust as they reached the door of the potions room. They were about five minutes early.

Harry remained quite and listened to Ron and Hermione's discussion. "_Important_ quotes Ron. Especially Ambarrassa's." It wasn't hard to tell which statement Hermione would do her essay on. 

"Say Hermione," said Harry at last. "Why did you make that noise after she told us about that Ambar-whatsit's statement?"

"Noise?" She questioned.

"Yeah! You did this," Ron drew in an extremely loud, and very dramatic breath. Hermione glared at him.

"The seven people by his deathbed?" She questioned as if Harry and Ron should know. The two exchanged confused glances. "Oh come on! The eight ancient families!" Harry was still lost, Ron however seemed to realize something.

"Oh. I've heard something about that. Mum was saying something about it a few months back. They practice the ancient ways or something. I wasn't really listening." He said nonchalantly.

"They are the only ones who live by the ancient ways. They live by the ancient laws, practice ancient magic, oh never mind. I'm pretty sure they are all gone. I just found it interesting though." The bell was about five seconds away from chiming as the three stepped into the damp, murky, foul smelling potions room.

Their greasy haired potions master sat at his desk scribbling something on a piece of parchment. His head shot up when the door closed behind the trio. He snarled. "Five points from Gryffindor." He spat.

"What!?" Ron protested. He really had become more outspoken since last year.

"You are late, we have already begun. I would hate to have to doc more points from Gryffindor," He smirked as he said this. Harry knew full well that nothing would make Snape happier than to doc a few more points. Ron did have a point though. Harry looked around the room. No one had fires lit underneath their cauldrons, the ingredients were not up on the board, and they had definitely not begun. Harry could feel himself boiling inside. Oh how he hated the one his eyes were cutting into.

"Funny, I don't see any one work- OW" Harry jabbed Ron in the ribs before he could finish his sentence. 

"Sit down Weasley! You are disrupting my class." Snape jumped up as the three found seats close together. He waved his wand and an extremely long list of ingredients appeared on the board. "I expect this to be done by the end of class!"

Potions went horribly, as Harry expected. Gryffindor ended up losing fifteen points, and Harry had received bottom marks for the potion he thought had been rather good. He was anxious to get to lunch. 

The three hurried out of the dungeon an found their selves in a completely packed great hall. 

"Great. Everyone's decided to have lunch at the same time." Ron said as he squeezed between two third years. Harry and Hermione took seats opposite him. "You know, I don't even see the point in Snape being a teacher, he doesn't teach. All he does is wave his wand. I wish my job is that easy when I get older." He had already begun filling his plate with every sandwich that was near him. 

Harry gave a grim laugh as he looked up at the staff table. There were only two present. Mcgonagall and Flitwick. He didn't give this much of his attention, but the two seemed unbelievably caught up in copying notes out of a muddy-brown, metal bound book.

As soon as his mind began pondering why the other Professors did not bother to show up for lunch, a distinct _whoosh _filled the room. Owls of all kinds swooped down delivering mail to their owners. Two landed in front of Ron, two in front of Hermione, and three in front of Harry.

All three of Harry's owls were school owls. Carefully, he undid the letter from the legs of each owl, and they were off in the direction of the owlry. Hermione had gotten a copy of the Daily Prophet, and a letter from a school owl. Ron the same. 

"Don't know why mum bothers sending me copies of this thing," he said tossing it over his shoulder, "Not like I read them," Harry and Ron both laughed, secretly dreading what they knew was inside the school letters. Hermione however, was in no fit state.

Her eyes seemed to be very misty, and her mouth was quivering as she stared at the school letter. 

"Oy! What's wrong Hermione?" Ron said, noticing this.

"I-Its just that it's," She sighed and opened the letter, "My first detention since first year." She read the words on the parchment quickly, then neatly rolled it and placed it in her pocket.

"Aw. It's only detention Hermione. No big deal. One spell with Snape and it's over. Not like you don't see him everyday anyway." Said Harry, perhaps trying to be comforting.

"I-I suppose you're right, but I don't have detention with Snape." Harry head gave a more than obvious jerk towards the staff table at the empty defense against the dark arts chair.

"Oy!" Ron ripped into his letter. "Yes you do Hermione, look!" He held out his parchment to her. "Right there," He said, pointing to a signature, if you could call it that.

"No, I don't!" She took out her own letter again, and shoved it toward Harry and Ron. "Right there," she said mockingly.

_Miss Granger,_

You will report to my room, ten-o-clock, tonight. Do not be late or risk further punishment.

_                                                 x N. Harper_

The two looked at Harry. He took this to be the cue to open his own letters.

_Potter,_

_You know where, ten-o-clock. Be late and pay the price!_

_S. Snape_

"How tactful." Snorted Hermione.

"Yeah! At least he used Mr. on mine." Ron suddenly stopped the joke when he realized that Hermione would not be serving detention with Harry and him.

"Hermione," began Harry.

"No. She's not fooling me. Don't worry about it," By the sound in Hermione's voice, she was formulating some sort of plan. Harry didn't dare ask what it was. Instead, he opened his other letters. The first made Harry beam. 

_Heya Harry,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there ta greet ye. Had some business ta take care of, ye know how things are. Sorry about ye not having my class. McGonagall seemed to think it wasn't required for something or other…suppose it has ta do with ye career. Would love if ye and Ron would come have tee with me. Hermione too. _

_Always,_

_Hagrid_

"Look!" Harry quickly shoved the letter at Ron. "From Hagrid!" His smile was bright. All his cares seemed to fade away if just for that one second.

"I was wondering why we didn't have that class! I yelled at me mum for half an hour that I would rather have Hagrid's class than Snape's, but she just yelled back that we didn't really learn anything useful with Hagrid as a teacher, and I gave up. Can't beat Mum in a screaming match.  But I think we learned plenty." He read the letter then tossed it to Hermione who had curiosity written all over her face.

"I don't have that class either! I didn't realize it until now! In fact, I haven't talked to anyone who does have that class. At least not in our year!" She said tucking the letter inside one of Harry's books.

Truthfully, Harry hadn't even noticed that Care of Magical Creatures was not on his class list. He wanted to march right up to the staff table and shake his schedule in the Gryffindor Head's face, but he seemed to be glued to his chair. He gave an indistinct grunt into his glass of pumpkin juice as he proceeded to open his third letter. 

He sprayed the contents of his mouth all over Hermione and a few third years. They screamed and jumped up, running quickly in the direction of the door.

"Well Harry, you're making new friends already!" said Ron with a smile. Hermione was now dabbing furiously at her robes and her open charms book.

The words on the paper swirled around in his head. His day got worse and worse as he read the first part of the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am terribly sorry that you have to go through this again. It was not my intention at first for this to happen. As such, I have come to the conclusion that while Voldemort himself may not be able to posses you, his dearest followers may have that option. You will need to continue with your Occlumency lessons. I had every intention of teaching you myself, but I am usually extremely busy, so much so, that I have only been able to sleep for about fifteen minutes in two weeks._

Harry grinned at this part of the letter. He could imagine the irritated, but pleasant smile on Dumbledore's face as he wrote these words. He continued.

Your first Occlumency lesson will be tomorrow precisely after dinner. I was informed of a certain gift that you received. I have to say, I was most surprised. I highly recommend that you bring that gift to your lessons. I have also been informed that you needed a word with me. I believe I will be available for about five minutes at 10:13 tonight. 

_Sugar Crystal,_

_Professor A. Dumbledore_

Sighing deeply, he put the letter into his pocket without showing the other two. He looked at them in turn and got up from the table and began walking toward Gryffindor common room by himself. 

"_10:13?" _Thought Harry. _"Guess he wasn't kidding about having a busy schedule."_ He hadn't even reached the stairs when the bell rang, and he ran at break-neck speed for his next class.

The days that you want to be over usually drag out, and the days you want to drag out, seem to be over in a matter of seconds. Today was the latter. Harry couldn't even remember the content of his after-lunch classes. They all seemed to melt into one another. A great, swirling mass of seemingly useless information. Harry pleaded with his watch to slow down, but it seemed to enjoy taunting him by moving twice as fast every time he glanced at it. He once again found himself in the Great Hall with his fellow students, staring absently at his roast beef and potatoes.

"Cheer up mate, detention isn't that bad," Harry couldn't tell whether Ron was speaking to him or Hermione, as they both looked equally dreading. He didn't answer, and neither did Hermione who was scribbling something on a piece of parchment. "What are you writing?" inquired Ron.

"Something for the D.A." she said hastily.

"Oh!" Said Ron with a curious start. Then his enthusiasm faded. "But we don't even know if that is allowed yet!" He smacked his forehead. "Why waste your time?"

"I waste my time Ron, because there is no way Dumbledore can say no. We learned more in the D.A. than in any of our Defense against the dark arts classes. Besides, when he does say yes, I'll already have the letters ready to send out." She held up the letter, which was charmed to look like gibberish. 

"That doesn't look like much to me." Ron tilted his head to the right trying to decipher the words. There was a small circle in the bottom left hand corner of the paper. Hermione placed her wand tip to it and the real letter revealed itself. It was a very informative letter, and for the most part, complete. That is except for the time and place. 

"You see?" Hermione took Ron's hand and lifted his sleeve to look at his watch. "Oh!" she threw her books into her bag and hurried out the door.

"What has gotten into her?" Ron talked to the statue that was Harry. "Hullo? Anyone at home? Man you're acting different." Ron shook Harry gently.

"Huh? Oh right--" He hadn't heard a word of what Ron had said. 

"You okay mate? Your acting really strange." Ron peered at his friend through narrowed eyes.

"Oh—Yeah—well—I'm fine." He had to keep telling himself this. It helped if he said it aloud.

"Fine are you? Well not for long _Potter"_ Harry almost fell out of his seat as he spun around to face whoever had spoke to him. He looked up at the violently blonde haired boy who was known as Draco Malfoy.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron stood up, his hands clenched into fists.

"No. No I don't think I will. I've been meaning to have a word with Potter here." He glared at Harry, his face reddening more with every second. 

"Malfoy, why don't you take your friends and go be a low life, pompous bastard somewhere else. I'm sure you could at least beat that first year in a duel. Otherwise, I wouldn't even bother." Ron motioned to the scrawniest first year he could pick out. Harry was thankful that he wasn't the one talking. 

"Sit down Weasley," Malfoy grinned, "I wasn't talking to you."

"I'll _stand_ thank you." Spat Ron.

"Fine!" Malfoy hissed back. "Potter, not only did you land my father in jail, you made _my _life a living hell. Do you have any idea what I had to go through this summer?" Malfoy was now gripping his wand at his hip. Crabbe and Goyal were on either side of him.

"Malfoy, how may times do I have to tell you that your _father_ landed himself in jail, and I could give less than a severed flobberworm half about what you have been through." Harry said this coolly without even touching his wand. If there was one person he was not afraid of, it was Malfoy.

"You shut your fat mouth Potter!" Malfoy drew his wand and touched it to Harry's temple. This, however, did not bother Harry. In fact, he was so unbothered by it, that he grabbed Malfoy's wand and pressed it further into his temple.

"You want to curse me Malfoy? Then go ahead. Come on now, I haven't got all day. Just curse me right in the middle of the Great hall in front of every teacher with the exception of Dumbledore, that Harper character and your dear, precious Snape. God knows we should be rid of filthy toilet scum like yourself." Harry words were scathing. They cut deep into Malfoy, and by the look on his face, Harry could tell Draco had no such courage. Malfoy dropped his wand to his side.

"You're lucky that we're in the Great Hall, Potter. You'll get yours. You watch your back." 

"Don't need to Malfoy, but thanks anyway." Harry grinned coolly, then sat back down and watched the three Slytherin's stomp angrily away.

"Bloody son of a bastard! Do you believe him! I mean? Honestly!" Ron stabbed his fork into his beef moodily. 

"He doesn't bother me. He never would have done it anyway. He's a bloody coward." Said Harry noticing the time. "It's nine already?" He screwd up his face pensively. "Oh my—" Hary slammed his fist on the table, causing the drinks to rattle.

"What _is_ it Harry?" Ron steadied his glass.

"Dumbledore told me to meet him at 10:13," He said, realizing that he hadn't showed Ron the letter.

"But we'll be in detention!" 

"I _know_ that Ron!" He huffed irately. "I bet you anything Snape planned that!" 

"I could just-" Ron began stabbing his now ice-cold meat repeatedly. 

"Okay, Ron, I get it." Harry was trying to figure out a way to get out of detention. "It's pointless," He said aloud finally. "Snape's never going to let us out."

"Good call mate,"

The dungeon air was stale and tainted with foul fumes. Harry and Ron walked in silence, in fear that they might lose Gryffindor points for even breathing down here. They reached the open door to Snape's class room at two-till-ten. 

"So nice of you to show up, five points from-"

"But we're early!" Ron held up his wrist to show Snape the time. Harry smacked it down.

Snape pointed to a dust covered clock that was obviously set fast. It read two after ten. "You here," He pointed to Ron, then at a chair on the far left side of the room. 'And next time you speak out of turn it will be fifty points. I am getting rather bored of handing out warnings." Ron clenched his teeth so tightly that ever muscle in his face became distinct. "You, here," Harry made his way over to the chair on the far right of the room. 

On each table there was a huge cauldron, a large, brutal looking knife, and a large metal pale. If Ron wasn't in here with him, he would be quite scared that Snape would decapitate him and make some sort of potion, but he didn't bother himself with that for long. Snape brought out two very large sacks that reeked with the foul stench of death. What in the name of god was he planning to make them do? He sat one bag smack in front of Ron's face. The other he 'accidentally' dropped in Harry's lap, transferring some of the stench onto his robes. Snape grinned at this. 

"What are you waiting for? I do not plan on being here all night, however I will if this does not get completed." He sneered, baring his yellow teeth.

Harry was the first to empty the contents of the bag onto his table and discard the sack behind him. Over five dozen dead bats lay in a pile in front of him. He cringed. Ron also emptied his while he pinched his nose. 

"Wow, dead bats, now _get over it _and milk them." Said Snape mockingly.

"Milk them? Professor. Are we that sick?" Ron grimaced at the thought.

Snape sighed. "No, not _that_ milking. If you paid any attention in Potions," Snape grabbed the knife from Ron's table and in one swift motion separated the head of the bat from its body. He held the body of the bat over the cauldron and squeezed it, so that all of the blood came pouring out into the container. 

Ron placed his hand over his mouth and made a few distinct gagging noises. Harry could detect a shade of green in his face from across the room. Snape tossed the body into the pale and wiped his hands on his robes. "Now get to work."

They must have worked for two hours. It's very surprising how long squeezing the insides out of a bat can take. When they were finally done, Snape gave them a lecture about not wanting to catch them doing anything wrong again, and then they were released. 

"Awful. Sick. Just plain sick." Said Ron staring at his blood covered robes. "I never want to look at another bat as long as I live. "Eep!" At that precise moment, a bat fluttered over their heads. "Okay, I want to see bats everyday for the rest of my life," He thought this would be very clever, but about five more bats followed the first one. "I GIVE UP!" Shouted Ron. "Can you believe that one mate? If Hermione's detention was anything like that I imagine she is in her room crying over bat rights or something." 

Harry laughed as Ron went on and on about the detention. As they reached Dumbledore's floor, Ron turned to him. "Go on mate, I'm sure he can spare two minutes once he finds out where you were. Go on." 

"Yeah, okay," Said Harry staring up the hallway to Dumbledore's guardian.

"Just watch out for Peeves." They both laughed and went their separate ways. 

The corridor looked exactly the same as the night before, dark. Utterly dark. He made his way silently to the gigantic statue and took out the letter from Dumbledore. 

"No way!" Harry read the letter over and over, as best he could in the dark. "He didn't tell me a password!" he squinted his eyes and reached for his wand. "_Lumos_" He whispered and the words were flooded with a soft light. "That's it! Sugar Crystal!" He muttered, and the statue began to spiral upwards. It came to a halt with a thud, and Harry ran up the stairs and swung open the door.

"Profes-Oh…Sorry, I'll just be leaving." Harry looked around the silent room. He felt very ill at ease. These people looked like the strangest bunch he'd ever seen. He recognized one of them. Harper stared straight at Dumbledore while the rest of the room stared straight at Harry. At first, Harry thought these were member's of Harper's family, as they all had extremely pensive expressions and eerily blank eyes, but not one of them looked like any of the others, and there were about ten of them all together. Harper's circlet added a soft glow, like firelight to the room. It was all very hypnotic.

Dumbledore looked at Harry through sunken eyes. He had previously had his head down on the table, with a quill in one hand.

"Hello Harry. It is quite all right. Would you like to speak to me about something?" He rather forced a smile onto his face. Harry didn't blame him. Being surrounded by this lot? Harry wasn't sure he could take their silent, pensive faces.

"Er-" He tried to find the right words, so suspicion wouldn't be raised. "-_ehem- _D.A. Yes? No?" He thought that would be blunt enough without making anything too obvious to the group of strangers.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes. I believe there is an empty classroom in the north tower. It is extremely late Harry. You know your way back to the tower?" He looked around the room gesturing at the people. Harry got the point. There was some sort of strange meeting taking place here, though the people were very sort on words.

"Of course sir, thank you sir. Goodnight."

"Harry, where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Dumbledore hastily before Harry turned.

"I suspect back in the common room, sir."

Dumbledore let out a very deep sigh. "You will need to remember our agreement for next time. Goodnight Harry." He said this in a deeply comforting way, but Harry was still a little angry inside as he turned and closed the door. 

"Remember the agreement?" Ron gave a small tut. 

"It is-"

"For the best. We know Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"So how was it Hermione?" asked Harry, quickly changing the subject.

"Different," she scratched her head. "Very different,"

"Can't be anymore 'different' than ours!" Ron shuttered at the thought.

"Oh Ron, I would have much rather done something than do what I did!" Hermione looked at Harry's bloody robes disapprovingly. "You went to his office dressed like that?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Strip down to my underpants?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and Hermione blushed. 

"No, I suppose not." She shook her head and turned back to Ron. "Anyways, she just told me stay out of her way. That's it. 'Do whatever, just stay out of my way' she said."

"Well, what was she doing that she wanted you to stay out of her way?" Asked Ron inquisitively. 

"She kept summoning books and perfoming these spells I've never heard performed before. Then she wrote in this huge, old book. She seemed to forget that I was in the room, and I was able to glance at what she was writing, but I didn't understand any of it. It was in some sort of strange language. I was also able to get these," Hermione pulled two of the photographs that Harry had seen in Defense against the dark arts class out of her pocket.

"You stole from Harper?!" Harry's eye's widened. 

"Borrowed. I plan on putting them back tomorrow. She won't notice anyway, she has about ten more photographs on that desk. These are the only two I found interesting." She laid them on the table. 

The first picture was that of a teenage girl. The piercing emerald eyes told Harry that is was a young Harper. She was very pretty in this picture. Perhaps it was because she had expression in her eyes. They were bright, and alive. Or perhaps it was because she didn't look so tired and pensive. He couldn't figure it out, however, it looked nothing like the Harper of today.  She was performing a fancy dueling sequence and shooting bright blue sparks from the edge of her dark wand. 

"Who's that?" asked Ron.

"That's_ her_ Ron!" snapped Hermione.

"No way! Look at her eyes. They don't make me shiver. It's so not her." Ron tilted his head. "Oh, wait, I see it now—sort of."

"That's not the point. Look. At first I thought she was in Slytherin as a girl. The way she acted around Snape, and made him nervous. The way she seemed to favor Malfoy today. But look." Hermione pointed to a miniscule spot on the photograph.

Harry had to adjust his glasses, but he saw it. A crest with a blue eagle.

"Ravenclaw? Boy the hat screwed up on this one." Ron shoved a finger at the picture. "A personality like that should have been considered an_ advanced _Slytherin."

"I just thought that was interesting to know." Hermione continued. "But this," She shook her head and pointed to the second picture. "This is just bizarre." 

The second picture was that of Harper, still young, and still bright-eyed holding something in her arms, and leaning over to kiss something else. However both of these things were invisible. 

"Well there's something to look at. I didn't know anyone could love air that much." Ron smirked, but Hermione hit him gently on the shoulder.

"Be serious! There's got to be something I missed." She sighed. "No matter. I'll just ask her about it."

"What? Are you—Okay, we've established that you are indeed mad, but do you want to get verbally slaughtered?" Ron snatched the picture off the table and put it in her bag. "Just put it back, and forget it. They're pictures Hermione. Pictures. They don't matter." He also placed the second picture in her bag. Harry just listened. 

"No, I think they do. And whatever she's writing in that book matters to. And whoever it was that showed up halfway through my detention that said 'it was time' mattered to. But how?" She started to slowly massage her temples.

"Wait-who came into her office?" Harry finally spoke up. Hermione's eyes met his.

"A strange looking man. Seemed very paranoid. She told me to get to bed, then she left." She shrugged her shoulders.

Harry smacked his forehead. "Of course." 

"What is it Harry?" Ron looked anxious.

"She was in Dumbledore's office when I went to talk to him. Her and about nine other people. The strangest lot I've ever seen. They all looked like they were thinking hard about something. They kept looking around the room, like they were taking mental pictures. All except for Harper. She just watched Dumbledore. Didn't even notice me come in. It was all very eerie." Hermione's eyes seemed to widen as he talked. Without warning, she leapt off the sofa and ran for her dormitory.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron seemed to be saying this more and more often.

"I dunno."

"Blimey! It's almost two in the morning! We'll have to eat breakfast soon! And I didn't even write my essay for Harper! Or McGonagall!" 

"Well Harper said it didn't have to be long. Just make something up. We can do McGonagall's during breakfast." Harry sighed. He was not looking forward to the coming day. 


	9. A second chance at second glance

Disclaimer: Still Not mine, Still don't sue

A/N: Woot! I got about 3 reviews on my last chappy…keep them coming. ~*Luvs to My regular reviewers!!!*~ ***teehee* ** I love it when you guess things…but you'd be surprised at how far off you are…*Food for thought*

Chapt. 9- A second chance at second glance

            Harry walked by himself down to breakfast the next morning. He had gotten barely an hour of sleep, as he was still thinking about what the day might have in store for him. Rain poured from the gray-black sky in the empty Great Hall. He stared at all the wonderful food in front of him longingly.

            "_No"_ He told himself as he placed a book, a quill, some ink, and a blank sheet of parchment on the table. "_I have to get this done,"_ He began scratching away at the old parchment, making up reasons why he agreed with the second statement on Harper's board. He actually found the assignment rather interesting. It got him thinking in ways he hadn't before. He wondered silently whether this was Harper's intention. That assignment was finished in no more than fifteen minuets, and to Harry's great surprise, it was nearly a full foot of writing.

            Next was a Transfiguration assignment about the history of human transfiguration. Harry sighed deeply as he opened his rather thick transfiguration book. He found some information about the first wizard to transfigure his arms into wings, and some information about animagi, but he couldn't bring himself to read it. It reminded him too much of Sirius. He ran his fingers through his untidy hair and settled on writing his essay on the witch who invented the charm that allowed you to transfigure your hands into sets of claws. It was a very boring essay, and Harry couldn't bring himself to make a point in his writing. He gave up. It had no point, was very uninteresting, but he was sure it would draw at least an acceptable, so he rolled it up and placed it in his bag. 

            He turned his eyes back on the food, but unlike the first time he found his appetite had left him. Instead of staring at the bacon, eggs, blueberry muffins, and other wonderful smelling things he didn't want, he began to search the room with his eyes. There were only a few others in the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick was resting his head in his hands, obviously exhausted, and Snape, whom Harry was very surprised to see in the Great Hall, was bent over a solid black book, his hair hiding his face. Harry shuttered at the thought of his coming lesson, which was sure to be a disaster. He had done no practicing, no anything, since the day that Snape had caught him lurking in his pensieve. Other than the two Professors, there were a few Ravenclaw girls talking in low whispers a few tables over, and a couple of first year Slytherins snickering in the far corner of the room.

            There was nothing else for Harry to do. There was no point in heading back to the common room, for hundreds of people would be filing into the Great Hall very shortly. He simply folded his arms on the table, and lay his head on top of them.

            He was in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He had no idea on earth why he was here, but there he was, standing right outside the ward where they had seen the Longbottoms, and Lockhart last year. He pushed open the door to an empty room. A bed was neatly made in one corner, and two woman were in the other. One was wearing a healer uniform, the other was crouched on the ground rocking back and forth singing some Irish drinking song in a shaky voice.

            "Come on now Miriam, to bed, to bed," The healer reached down to lift the woman up, but every time her hand got anywhere near the woman's arm, she would let out a blood curdling scream. "Okay, okay. I'm only saying you'll be more comfortable in your bed," Another scream as the healer tried once again to lure the woman to the bed. "Fine, as you wish," the healer left the room, locking it behind her. Then it hit Harry. He knew this witch. He had seen her name on one of the pieces of parchment back at the Order. She had been a spy, but had been driven insane.

            "So that's what it's like to be mad," Harry found himself saying this out loud to a confused Ron and Hermione who were standing over him. Also to a few third years who were exchanging confused glances.

            "Who's mad mate?" Asked Ron, placing his books down beside Harry who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at the staff table. Snape had gone.

            "Nothing, No one," Harry pressed the heel of his hand to his scar, that felt as if thousands of tiny needles were tracing the outline of it. 

            Ron noticed this. "A likely story. Come on mate. Out with it." 

            "No-one. It-was-just-a-dream." Harry wasn't only saying this to Ron, but to himself. After all, it had seemed so real. The screams had forced Harry to cover his ears. The smell of stale, hospital air made him cringe. "It was just a dream," he repeated.

            Hermione took her seat beside Ron and began surveying the food. "Well, if you asked me, I would tell you to get over yourself and ask Dumbledore for lessons." Hermione obviously didn't know that he was already set to have 'lessons.' That night, no less.

            "I already have." Said Harry as plainly as he could, although it really was difficult to think about at the moment.

            "So Dumbledore is going to teach you?!" Hermione sounded extremely excited.

            "No," Harry once again glanced at the staff table. The only people there now were Professor Sinistra, Professor McGonagall, and bruised Hagrid.

            "Oh," Hemrione said this with a shrug of her shoulders. Harry had kept his promise. He had told no one of the pensieve incident, his friends were completely clueless. "Well, it won't be that bad. If you keep your mouth shut and have a little respect." Harry squinted his eyes. That was completely unlike Hermione. She was starting to—

            "Remind me of my mother!" Snapped Ron. "Besides, the only ones who show Snape respect are Slytherins," He paused and seemed to be thinking extremely hard, "And maybe fleas," He shook his head, "But that's beside the point,"

            Harry couldn't help but laugh as he gathered his books and headed to his first class with his two best friends. 

            The room was as strange as ever, as was the teacher. She stood like a statue in the corner watching her class file in, arms folded neatly across her chest. She stared deeply into the eyes of any person who was brave enough to look at her. Hermione was the only one out of the three who did. 

            "Hermione," Whispered Ron.

            "What-" She snapped impatiently.

            "How are you going to replace those pictures?" 

            "Relax, it's already taken care of." And sure enough, there were the two photographs, placed neatly on the desk among the others.

            "Brilliant Hermione," The three went to their separate desks and waited for class to begin.

            It was a 'wands away' day in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was never a good sign. They spent most of the class reviewing material from the previous years and going over scenarios where you may have to fight the Dark Arts while Harper rubbed her arm absently. She seemed to know what she was talking about, but Harry didn't pay much attention. He wanted to know the statement that she believed. However, she did not say. She simply collected the homework and released the class after taking up their exit passes, which was a page of notes.

            "Well that was pointless," Said Ron. "Didn't even tell us which one was the right answer."

            "Maybe they are both right." Hermione said as she placed her Defense Against the Dark Arts book in her bag. 

            "My bum. One of them has to be right. They can't both be right. They are completely opposite of each other. It's like saying the sky is blue, but the sky is green. It doesn't work." He rolled his eyes.

            "Look I'm not going to argue with you, I was only saying."

            "Well, personally, I believe the second one. But I'm willing to stake Malfoy's life on her believing the first one. She just seems like that sort of person." Ron's timing was absolutely horrible.

            "What did you say about me _Weasel?"_ Malfoy's voice made them all turn on their heels.

            "Oh nothing," Malfoy smirked a little at this response, "Other than you are an annoyingly ugly git who spends way too much time on your hair. Honestly, I've seen the cover of Witch Weekly, it seems the whole white, old man, comb over look went out decades ago." Malfoy's smile faded and Harry had to bite his fist to keep from laughing. Even Hermione was trying to hide her laughs. 

            "Well at least I can mount my broom without being thrown off first, Weasley." Said Malfoy as he walked away. 

            "Oh, mount _this_ Malfoy!" Ron held up a single finger on his right hand that made a few passing first years giggle. He then clenched his fists as Malfoy began to descend the stairs. "I swear, one more word, one more bloody word and I will curse him into next year!"  For a second, Ron's face matched his hair, but then he cooled off. 

            Potions was horrible as well. Harry couldn't bring himself to face Snape as they took notes on hallucinogenic potions. However, Gryffindor only lost five points when Ron was caught sleeping. Harry begged the clock to speed up, but like the previous day, it teased him by stopping completely. Finally, Just as Snape assigned a foot of parchment on the uses of hallucinogenic potions, the bell rang and they were released to lunch.

            "Potter," Harry was about a foot away from freedom when he was pulled back into the classroom by the voice of Professor Snape. He turned around, fists clenched tightly around the books in his arms.

            "Yes," He paused, "Sir," he added quickly.

            "Do not forget about tonight Potter. If you waste my time by showing up late you will be sorry. Leave." How Harry wanted to slap his snarling face. He thought back to what Tonks had said the first day he had seen her all summer. She told him that it took about five or more people to convince Snape to do this. Even Dumbledore himself. Then he had received a letter from Dumbledore telling him that he would be free for five minutes. Only five minutes in an entire day. 

            _"He's busy," _Said Harry under his breath, "_He thought about me, but he is just too busy," _He had to keep telling himself this in order to keep himself from becoming angry with Dumbledore. He had said that Harry wouldn't need Occlumency, that the ancient magic inside him would protect him, but he never thought that Voldemort could order one of his followers to play with his mind. So he was stuck having to take Occlumency again, with the one he despised.

            "Yes sir," said Harry as coolly as he could through gritted teeth, and he turned and headed out of the classroom. 

            "Good afternoon class," Professor McGonagall's voice was soft and fragile. It echoed with fatigue.

            "Good afternoon Professor McGonagall," The entire class said this simultaneously. 

            She smiled a bit as she examined her class. Though she was strict, you could always tell that she cared deeply for her students. Unlike Snape.

            "Now today we will be learning about transfiguring various objects into useful tools. For example," She waved her wand in a circular motion and jabbed at a quill as she spoke, "_Domingo Daio" _The quill quivered, then folded in on itself to become a small, silver, dagger.

            "Cool!" Ron's eyes widened. As she changed it back into a quill and wrote the spell and the wand movements on the board.

            By the end of class, Harry and most of the others had managed at least a dagger with feathers. That was the best class of the day. 

Finally, dinner rolled around, and Harry decided to tell his friends about the Occlumency lesson with Snape.  

"_Domingo Daio," _Ron pointed his wand at his fork. It wobbled and turned into a dagger with four prongs at the end.

Harry laughed, "Bad luck mate,"

"Oh well, worth a shot." He got Hermione to change it back into a fork. He plunged the fork into some pork chops and began eating like a mad man. Harry knew he ought to eat as well, but he couldn't bring himself to. He already felt as if he was going to throw up at any second without anything present in his stomach. Though it was probably just nerves, he dare not tough any food.

"I was thinking. If we hurry, we can sneak out and visit Hagrid after dinner." Ron said into his glass of water.

"No Ron, not unless Hagrid comes to get us. You know the new rules.  Besides I still have three subjects of homework to do! Why don't we go to the library and get it over with."  Ron rolled his eyes.

"Bully for the new rules! We never follow the rules anyway! What do you say Harry? We haven't seen Hagrid in ages." Harry read Ron's eyes. They seemed to be saying 'Anywhere but the Library.'

"Can't." Harry said it softly.

"What?" Ron cupped his hand over his ear sarcastically.

"I said: I can't!" Said Harry again, this time irritably.

"Well why not? You're not worried about the rules now too are you?" He smacked his forehead.

"No, I have Occlumency." Ron choked on his dinner roll and Hermione's eyes widened when he said this.

"Oh. Well. Okay." 

"When Harry? We'll need to take you there." Hermione closed her book and put it back in her bag. Harry didn't want to look at the time, but he did. It surprised him.

"Well, in about ten minutes actually," At first it didn't sink in when he said this, but then it hit him. He needed to be down in the dungeons in ten minutes. They needed to book it to keep Harry out of trouble. The three quickly jumped up from their seats, Ron a little too fast, as he fell on his knees.

They raced through the corridors, down stairs, and through secret passageways that Harry remembered, until they reached Snape's door, panting, three minutes before he had to be there.

"B-B-Bye Ma-Mate," Ron was doubled over. 

"D-Damn-" Panted Harry, remembering something important.

"W-what is it Harry?" Hermione was leaning against the wall, fanning herself with a thin book. 

"I forgot my Pensieve." Harry took a deep breath, and finally stopped panting.

"B-bad luck," Ron took a deep breath as well. "You had better get in there." He paused, "Good luck."

Harry walked into the Dark Room and was hit almost instantly by a spell. He could feel memories being summoned that he never wanted to think of again. He was up against a headstone as the arm of Wormtail was lopped off. Then all was black.

"That simply wont do Potter," Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him rather violently up. "Do not think of coming in here unprepared again. You have not practiced, you have no idea as to how to defend yourself, in fact you have no idea what is going on at all." He shoved Harry's books into his arms roughly. "So, that means good night, and get out," Snape hissed as he calmly moved back to his desk.

"What!?" Harry could feel it. He was going to lose it. "You are mad! Dumbledore told you to teach me. I hardly think hitting me when my back is turned with a spell that you haven't taught me how to resist counts as a lesson!" He had gone too far. Snape's face looked almost as cold as his eyes.

"_How dare you._ Do you honestly think that attackers are going to wait until you are ready Potter? Do you think that just because cursing someone when their back is turned may be cowardly that people are not going to do it? Let me tell you Potter, there are some people who don't give a damn _who_ they curse or _when_ just as long as they get what they want out of it. Information, or _entertainment, _it doesn't matter." Harry could practically see the stream coming from Snape's ears, and he could practically feel the steam being emitted from his own. He knew Snape was referring to his father and he was ever-so-close to putting every jinx he could think of on Snape. Snape Continued, "And How dare you say I never taught you how to resist the curse! I told you every lesson. _Clear your mind Potter, clear your mind Potter,"_ Snape's words were growing more and more harsh as they went on, "But you NEVER did it. Not only did I get stuck having to do something that I did not care to do, I got _stuck _teaching someone who never tried to do a damn word I said, so you can leave now." This was the angriest Harry had seen Snape be since the Pensieve, but he himself was equally angry.

"If you didn't want to teach me, then why did you do it!" Harry's words were threatening.

"I did it Potter, because unlike some, I follow orders, and because of that," He motioned to himself, "Here I stand, _living"_

Harry's hand was about an inch away from his wand when Snape had let the last blow fall. Harry needed no one to tell him twice that Snape was talking about Sirius, and he wasn't going to let him do it. He wasn't. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT-"

A low whistle came from the door way causing both Harry, and Snape, who had been almost nose to nose turn around.

"What the hell do you want," snapped Snape, clearly not over his rage.

"Well, first, I would like for you to address me decently if you would like an answer." Harper stood, leaning casually against the stone, one hand on her hip, and the other one dangling at her side. Harry was panting with anger. She was the last person he needed to see. Now, his scar would be burning while he was trying to please Snape.

Snape flicked a piece of hair out of his face while Harper watched him. "Okay, what the hell do you want, _Professor Harper."_

She smirked. "Now, now." She peeled herself off the wall inch by inch, moving in that mysterious way. She made her way down between the two, facing Snape. "To be honest," There was a long pause. "Nothing," She whispered. 

Snape gave a loud tut. "So get the hell out. I'm trying to teach this boy some sense." 

Harper looked utterly bemused. Harry tried looking at his and Snape's fight from her point of view. He would probably be amused as well. "So I don't get a '_Hell_ it's good to see you. How the _hell_ are you? What the _hell_ is new?' before I get the _hell_ out?" She circled Snape, obviously mocking him. If Harry hadn't been fuming at the moment, he would have laughed at this, however Snape did not seem to find it too funny, but it did shut him up for about two minutes.

"May I ask, what are you doing here Naomyn?" He said finally through gritted teeth. 

Her semi-evil grin showed through. "Better. Much Better." She walked to the back of the classroom, her long velvet robes dragging the ground as usual. She sat down. "Dumbledore has asked me to sit in on your meetings when he himself cannot. Seemed to be under the impression that there may be some sort of _trouble _between the pair of you." She looked directly at Snape. "Now I can't imagine what that trouble might be," 

"No," Snape's words seemed to be long and drawn out, with a hint of sarcasm. "I don't think you could imagine."

"Right, well carry on. I'd hate to interrupt your childish-" She pretended to cough, "Excuse me, I mean your intelligent conversation," She folded her arms and leanded back in her chair. 

So Dumbledore was planning on sitting in on some of their lessons. That was a very good thing, as Harry felt as if he may curse Snape any second. No wonder his father cursed him for the fun of it. He had no sympathy for the one he faced. He took out his wand and held it at the ready. 

"Are you _ready_ Potter?"  Snape had every intention on throwing him out, Harry could tell, but thanks, or no thanks, to Harper, he was forced to stay and be made to relive his worst memories. Before he said he was ready, he noticed something glowing on the table. It was Snape's pensieve. Snape must have noticed him eyeing it, "Don't even think about it Potter."

"I'm ready sir," Harry concentrated hard on shoving all of his thoughts to the back of his mind, but he couldn't. It was like they were stuck in place. He couldn't make them go anywhere or do anything. He braced himself as he was hit with the spell. 

He was running from the basilisk in his second year. Then he was fighting the boggart/dementor with Lupin. Next, the boggart/Snape stood in a dress and strange looking hat during a third year Defense lesson.

"UP!" Snape once again heaved Harry to his feet. He could have sworn he had a bruise on the place that Snape grabbed already. "I don't know what else to do. You do not try, and so I decipher that you do not want to learn, and you do not care whether or not you are possessed. Fine." Snape moodily stomped over to his desk and began to shuffle some papers. Harper was leaning forward on her elbows that held her head. Her eyes were squinted.

"Potter," This time it was not Snape who spoke to him. Harper was now on her feet, rubbing her arm distractedly. Snape, Harry noticed was still cursing under his breath. "Sit down," She continued. Harry was not about to argue with this character, he found a desk in the front row as Harper passed him on her way to the front of the room. As she passed, Harry caught a close up glimpse of the wand at her hip. It was very intricately carved. The handle was that of a dragon's head with an open mouth, and the shaft was in the shape of a flame. He did a double take.

"_What the hell is going on with the dragons?"_ He asked himself, looking at the circlet on Harper's head. He waved it off and waited for what was about to come.  

She suddenly drew her wand and held it at the ready directly in front of a cursing Snape. He his nose directly into her eyes. He rose, but very slowly, and very cautiously. He did not take his eyes off hers. He snatched his wand and held it up to his face. They circled around a couple of times and then held their wands in front of them. It was very much like a theatrical production. Very controlled movements. Harry wondered if this was a special kind of dueling. He continued to watch as Snape and Harper sized each other up. 

"_LEGILIMENS!" _Harry jumped as they shouted the spell simultaneously. Within minutes, both of their pallid complexions were turning red. They had not lost eye contact either. Harry remembered Snape saying something last year about eye contact. They both began to sway, and Harry even thought he saw a drop of sweat roll down Snape's forehead. This was all very strange to Harry. What was happening? Were they reading each other's thoughts or—

_Crash._ Both Harper and Snape hit their knees at exactly the same moment panting somewhat uncontrollably.

"Whoa-" Harry said this very softly as to not let either of the teachers think he was remotely interested. It took the two Professors about five minutes to get back on their feet after the whole ordeal. Neither spoke. They just looked at one another in complete surprise.

"I didn't think-," Snape snapped harshly.

"Maybe you don't think enough," Harper turned on her heel and this time took a seat beside Harry, who was still utterly perplexed.

"E-excuse me," He turned to Harper, as he would rather ask her than Snape. "What just happened there?" She arched her brow at him, "Ma'am" He added quickly.

"It is not my lesson to give Potter," She looked back at Snape who started speaking immediately as to save himself the displeasure of hearing Harry's voice.

"I knew you were dense Potter," He sighed. "That is what you call a double double."

"What's-"

"If you would keep your mouth shut, then I would tell you! Interrupt me again and it will be points!" He inhaled deeply. "A double double is exactly what it says. A double attack and a double resist. In other words, as I'm quite sure you still have no idea. Two people attack using Legilimency, and both opponents resist using Occlumency. Neither is able to retrieve anything from the other." 

"But why did you both fall I mean, I only do that when I've done something wrong."

"Quite right you are. You do, _always_ seem to do that," Snape smirked and Harry could feel the anger rising once more.

"I only do that because you never tell me what I'm doing wrong,"

"Potter! Points! Ten, and next time it will be fifty!"

"Children!" Harper stood up. "Bloody hell!" She grabbed at her head. "The moment two people hit the ground is the moment that the minds come to a mutual agreement that neither is going to give up anything or get anything, thus breaking the charm. Okay? Next time," She turned to Snape. "Just _say_ that." She sat back down. Harry could tell she wanted to be somewhere different by the way she nervously rubbed her arm, or looked at the clock every few minutes.

Snape scowled. "Now, do you think you can actually get somewhere?" He raised his wand again, but this time, to his temple. A stream of silvery-gray liquid dropped into the pensieve.

            Harry stood up, but within a few moments, was on all fours on the cold stone floor.

            "Brilliant Potter! You did it WRONG _again!_" Snape was extremely irritated. So much so, that Harry was expecting him to explode any second. "_Clear-Your-Mind. How many times do I have to TELL you?!"_ He was fuming once again.

            "I can't!" snapped Harry! "I don't know how!" Harry flicked his wand towards the ground in an act of rage; accidentally blackening the stone with the blue sparks it emitted. He sat down and huffed in self-pity.

            "I've _told _you! Close your eyes! Let go of all emotion! And call me _sir!_" Snape glared at his now blemished, stone floor.

            "Yeah well that is insanely difficult! I would-" Harry was going to say something very rash at the moment he was cut off. 

            "_Lay down Potter." _Harper stood up and moved just opposite Snape.

            "What? Why?" Snapped Harry angrily.

            "Yes, _why?"_ Snape was back to glaring at her while she wasn't looking.

            "If you are not going to teach the boy, then I will. Besides, we wouldn't want the _Dark Lord_," She glared back at Snape and paused for about a minute, "To get inside his mind. It would be a real _shame_ if I had to report back to Dumbledore that he hadn't _learned _anything." She raised her brow. The two were nose to nose, the way they had been a couple of nights ago. The suddenly, something hit Harry, like a brick falling from the sky. He watched the two very carefully from then on

            "Are you _threatening_ me, Harper?" Snape's voice had become nothing more than a low hiss.

            "I suppose I could be," She rubbed vigorously at her arm now, as if it was cold and she was trying to warm it up. "It depends on how you look at it, really." She stopped and draped her arm around her waist, grabbing it with the opposite hand, which also held her wand. She gave Snape no chance to snap back with something. "On the ground Potter!"

            Harry didn't resist. He dropped to his knees and laid on his back, fearing what she might do to him. He felt it then. He was not afraid of Malfoy, and as much as he hated him, he was not afraid of Snape, but he, at that moment was afraid of Harper. Afraid of those hypnotizing eyes. Afraid of that ornate wand, and of that soft whisper of a voice. Afraid of the circlet she wore on her head, but most of all he was afraid of what he had come to realize in just those past seconds.

            "_Close your eyes Potter" _He did. He could feel his stomach turning over as her voice floated into, and nested in his ears. She had a way of making her voice flow melodically. He wished she would just stop talking as he was becoming more and more interested in the sounds emitted from her mouth. _"Listen to my voice," _He did. Listened to every sound, every click of the tongue, every noise of the teeth hitting the lips. _"Get lost in it,"_ He was now finding it very hard to concentrate on anything but the voice. It was a feeling unlike anything he'd ever felt. He felt nothing. No emotion, no memories, and no pain, except that of his scar.

            "_Legilimens,"_ The voice was that of Snape. Harry had not been ready, but Harper kept speaking, and he kept listening, kept concentrating, and instead of being flooded with memories, he felt the same nothingness, until Harper's voice faded and Harry opened his eyes.

            Both he and Snape looked at Harper with equally questioning glances. She just smirked and walked to the door, stopping briefly to adjust her circlet.

            "That will be all Potter. Next week. Same time." Snape paused as Harry rushed out of the classroom. He heard the last words Snape said, "Naomyn, a word?"

            Harry realized he should have asked one of the Professors to escort him. He knew he was breaking the rules by walking around by himself, but he needed some time alone. Some time to think. 

He had done it. He had resisted the Legilimens charm with his mind, and not his wand. He was thankful for this, but he couldn't seem to duplicate the feeling. It had felt similar to the time he had resisted the Imperious curse, only more empty feeling. He tried and tried out side the Gryffindor Common room to go back to that feeling, but he couldn't. He could get close, but never actually there. The common room door swung open and somebody pulled Harry inside.

"Well, how'd it go mate? We've been waiting on you forever." Ron's voice was a low whisper as Harry took a seat by the fire. Harry didn't know where to begin. He told them everything he could remember, about the fight and the feeling he got when he resisted it. The common room was empty now except for the three, so they could talk openly.

"Harper? She's awfully meddlesome isn't she?" Hermione's face was screwed up, obviously trying to figure Harper out. They had only known her a couple of day. Harry doubted very seriously whether anyone, let alone one of his best friends could figure her out.

"She didn't act like she wanted to be there. Dumbledore sent her." Replied Harry.

"Do you know that for sure? Did he tell you that he was sending someone?" Hermione seemed eager to hear this answer.

"People don't have to plan things a week ahead of time Hermione. Sometimes you just wake up and say 'you know what? I'm going to do this today'" Ron snapped. She let out a resentful tut. "So how'd Snape take it. Didn't seem too happy about her showing up to save us did he?" Ron laughed at the memory.

"No, not happy, but I think I've realized something," Harry paused, thinking back to about a half an hour ago when it had first come to his attention.

"What, Harry?" Hermione stared at him through narrowed eyes.

He took a deep breath, hoping he had read the signs correctly, "They know each other,"  

****


	10. Rejoined

Disclaimer: Still not mine…ah well you get the point….

A/N: HeyHey! **Sorry for the long wait! I kid you not; I had 6 projects due these past two weeks!** I'm still only getting reviews from my regular reviewers!! Please tell your friends about the story or something…or if people are reading it and not reviewing, you don't have to put much. just something simple will make my day….~*Luvs to Reviewers!*~ Anyways… here you go…

Chapter 10- Rejoined

            Two weeks had passed since Harry's first Occlumency lesson, the lesson during which, he had discovered a potentially useful bit of information. He had had two more lessons, but he could still not manage to defend himself with his mind alone. He always had to have help. Gradually, the conflict between Snape and himself escalated into unimaginable arguments. He dreaded every second of everyday when he had to face him, which consequently, _was_ everyday. Dumbledore had still not found time to sit in on one of the lessons, or come to meals, or even show his face during the day. Harry still wondered desperately what he was up to. He thought daily on the people he had seen in Dumbledore's office, and about Harper. 

Yes, Harper was a character. She became more and more frightening in her lessons every day. Recalling several spells commonly used by dark wizards was her passion. She would describe in gory detail the effects of a bending charm, or a flesh-dissolving curse, then demonstrate the counter curses, if there was one. Often times, she would tie other subjects into her lesson, stressing that all branches of magic are related. Harry remembered one class making a potion to repair the damage of a muscle-shredding curse. Harry couldn't deny that they were learning, oh no, but they seemed to stray off the normal subjects such as, vampires, werewolves, and dragons, and into the world that they very well could be facing soon enough. The world of Dark Witches and Wizards, is how she referred to it. However, Harry knew exactly what she meant. The world of Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

It frightened him still even more that she continued to attend his and Snape's lessons. She had helped him clear his mind only one more time before insisting that he could do it himself. Then, she just sat in the back of the room, occasionally chuckling, occasionally arching her brow, and occasionally starting an argument with Snape. She was as mysterious as usual, and Harry could feel her eyes on his back every time he turned away from her.

"Get up mate," Harry jumped as Ron pulled back the curtains on his wooden, four-poster. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were up, you got this." Ron tossed a copy of the Daily Prophet at Harry's chest. He caught it without hesitation. It had been lunchtime. Harry decided he needed some time to think, so his two best friends had escorted him to the common room to take a rest. 

He carefully unrolled the copy of the Prophet and glanced at the headline.

Irish Ministry in Uproar 

"Is this important?" He asked Ron before tossing it away. 

            "Mum wrote to me about it. Apparently someone or another has disappeared. They were part of the Order." Ron shrugged. "Mum also said that Dad is having to work overtime. His department is going crazy over this Muggle killing. They are trying to find the other one as well." He paused and seemed to think about it a little. "The Prophet still hasn't reported on that Muggle girl dying." Then he shrugged again. "I wouldn't think anything of it Harry,"

            "I'm going to cancel this," He tossed the Prophet into the bin beside his bed and rubbed at his eyes.  He rolled out of the bed and placed his feet on the stone floor. "How much longer until class starts?"

            Ron looked at his watch. "About ten minutes, Hermione's waiting in the common room." Harry nodded in response, but said little after that. 

            The day dragged on, but not to Harry's surprise. After Transfiguration, he decided it was best just to not look at the clock. The only thing he wanted to do, was get this blasted day over with. Occasionally, Hermione tried to get his attention during Charms, but he ignored her. She was probably just going to tell him he was doing something wrong or not paying attention anyway. Finally, after hearing lectures about some ancient charm, which Harry didn't bother to pay attention to, they were released for the night. Al except Hermione, who had to more classes to complete.

            "Harry!" Hermione grabbed Harry by the collar as he was walking out the door.

            Ron spun around as well. Her voice sounded urgent. 

            "W-what _is _it Hermione?" Harry sputtered, grabbing at his throat. 

            "Harry! I've set it up!" She looked at her watch and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Tomorrow night will be our first meeting. I have sent the letters. Everyone should receive one at dinner. Bye Harry, Ron!" Harry blinked quickly as Hermione rushed down the hallway.

            "So you didn't catch any of that either?" Ron was looking over his Charms notes, which he had entitled, 'Ancient stuff I'll probably never use but have nothing better to do so I'll write it down anyway.'

            "Hardly." Harry and Ron decided to wait in the common room for Hermione so they could go to dinner together.

            The great hall was once again crowded, except for a good deal of Slytherins, and the majority of the Professors. Dumbledore had missed a weeks worth of meals, but was still only 3rd in the running for the 'most starved.' Harry had not seen Snape at the staff table in a good two weeks, and he hadn't seen Harper there since the feast. All the better. He smiled at Snape's absence, along with the absence of Malfoy and his crew. Ron was searching the hall for Hermione, Seamus, or even Neville, so they would have somewhere to sit.

            "It's a mad house in here these days! I'm thinking about sitting at the Slytherin table! At least I would be able to move my arm to eat!" Harry just stared, surprised at what Ron had just said.

            "Would you like to be cursed into a dusty mound?" Harry asked coolly.

            "Your right. I'd rather starve. Oy!" At that moment, Ron waved his hand in the air at a bushy-haired girl that was looking just as lost as they were. Hermione came running up to them, her school robes flapping behind her.

            "Where _have _you been?" She held up two letters, one addressed to Ron, and one addressed to Harry. The envelope was extremely boring. It-

            "Looks like what my dad gets from work! What is it?" Ron studied the envelope.

            "_-Shush-"_ Hermione's index finger shot over her lips. "Just open it like it's no big deal!" Her eyes shifted nervously from table to table. She began to herd them to their usual places at the Gryffindor table.

            Harry slowly began to open his envelope, not quite sure what was going to be in them. He remembered Hermione saying something about letters, but he couldn't recall exactly what. He pulled out a letter full of jumbled symbols. Harry tilted his head like a confused puppy. Then he remembered. A small circle was present among the symbols. He smiled now and turned his head right again.

            "Genius Hermione." She smiled when he said this.

            He touched his wand to the parchment and watched as the symbols transformed themselves into letters Harry could understand.

**_The D.A._**

****

**_Due to recent events, Mr. H. Potter has decided that it is absolutely necessary for us to continue with the D.A. this year. It will be invite only, as we had a few problems with certain friends last year. If you receive this letter, please DO NOT discuss it with anyone that did NOT receive the letter. You will be sworn to secrecy once more, should you choose to join us for another year. The first meeting will be held in an empty classroom on the forth floor, to the right of the dueling portrait tomorrow evening at nine-o-clock. This will NOT be the usual meeting place, so if you do not take the oath, you will not be able to find us again. Bring your wands, your wits, and your heart, and be ready to keep a year long secret._**

****

**_The D.A. Council,_**

**_Mr. Harry Potter,_**

**_Mr. Ronald Weasley,_**

**_Miss Hermione Granger_**

****

**_P.S. When you finish with this letter, rip it to shreds, place it in a glass of water and drink it.  Do NOT let this fall into the wrong hands._**

****

            Harry looked up. Ron was blushing.

            "Ronald? Hermione, my MUM calls me Ronald!" He began to tear his letter apart.

            "Professor McGonagall calls you Ronald." She shrugged and handed him a glass of water. 

            "But is that the _point_ Hermione? Is that the _point_?" He placed the paper shreds in the water and they disappeared, leaving the water a cherry red. Hermione began to drink the water.

            Harry grimaced. "Hermione, are you drinking _parchment_?" Harry asked bewilderedly.

            "Candy Notes," She shrugged.

            "Candy-"

            "-Notes, yeah." Ron paused and looked longingly at Harry's letter, and at a glass of water that was right beside Harry's left elbow. "Fred and George are making a killing off of these." He paused. "Once your finished taking notes, just put it in some water, and it tastes like candy." He continued to stare at Harry's letter. "Strawberry, blueberry, pineapple, cherry," He paused, "Chocolate, Lemon, Orange Cream," He licked his lips, "And chocolate covered raspberry."

            Harry rolled his eyes and shoved the letter in Ron's chest, "_Okay!_ Geeze! I get the point." Harry didn't feel much like eating he just watched Ron and Hermione gulp down their Candy notes, and eat mashed potatoes and juicy steak.

   ****The crowd in the Great Hall thinning out was somewhat of a sign for anxious people to bombard Harry at his table. First, was Seamus, Neville, and Dean. They rushed up and stuck out their tongues. Neville's was orange, Seamus's was Yellow, and Dean's was brown. 

            "What _were_ those letters?" Neville still held his glass firmly in his hand. "Those were excellent! I've never had them before!" He set his glass on the table.

            "Excellent," repeated Dean and Seamus simultaneously.

               "Candy Notes," said Harry simply, not really knowing what they tasted like. He suddenly wished he hadn't given his letter to Ron.

            "Amazing!" Dean shook his head and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Can't wait! What will we be learning tomorrow? Huh? Do you know anything about You-Know-Who? Has he moved? Where is he? How-"

            "_-SHUSH_-" Hermione once again moved her eyes around the room. "Keep your voice down!"

            "Well?" Continued Dean, his voice now a whisper.

            "Well actually-" began Harry.

            "Are you going to teach us new Charms? Shields? Are you going to tell us about where the Death Eaters are?" Seamus eagerly jumped up and down in his seat. Harry's eyes immediately shot to Neville.

            "Sorry, I thought they should know." Neville's face turned instantly red.

            "What? Well in all actu-'

            "But _are _we going to find out about….you-know-who? Are we going to try new curses? I need to practice more with my new wand!" Neville lowered his voice and studied his feet.

            Harry had had enough. "_WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I KNOW ANYTHING!" _He pounded his fist on the table and stood up. Then something inside him told him to laugh. He wanted to laugh like he hadn't laughed in a long time. Hysterically, manically, _evilly_. "No, no," Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't think!" He tried to remember Harper's voice. He couldn't get rid of the need to laugh altogether, but he could sustain it.

            "Don't think about what?" Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all staring up at Harry with disbelieving eyes. Ron's redheaded sister, Ginny, had now joined them. It was her that spoke.

            "Nothing." Harry said, not realizing he had said anything out loud.

            "Nothing? Hm. Oh well," She said cheerfully. " Can't wait for tomorrow!" She swung her wand around a bit. "I need to take out some frustrations on the Dark Arts," She laughed, but she was the only one that did. "So, what will we be learning? Charms, Curses, or will we just be-"

            "Leaving!!" Harry stood up moodily and pulled Ron up with him. Luna Lovegood had just made her way over to the table, but didn't get a chance to speak as Harry dragged his friends away from the growing crowd. Hermione struggled to keep up as Ron and Harry sped through the corridors and up flights upon flights of stairs until they reached the common room.

            "MERMAN!" Harry was panting, but still he screamed, startling the fat lady.

            "Well you don't have to be so _rude_!" She swung forward then slammed closed behind them. 

            Even the common room didn't look inviting to Harry. He just wanted to chuck himself into the fire and go back to Sirius's house, but the floo network was closed in the common rooms now. Instead, he threw himself on the couch and squeezed his eyes shut. 

            Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of worry, and knelt down together in front of their friend. Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry smacked it away. 

            "Harry?" Hermione's voice was soft and comforting. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to have D.A. meetings." 

            Harry opened his eyes. They were angry, confused, everything he didn't want them to be. "I am SICK of not being told anything! If that's all people want to talk to me about, then I'm going to start referring them to Malfoy! I can't help what I did, I can't help that I'm not getting told, and I-can't-help-this," He pointed, with an accusing finger, at the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Then, he clenched his fists, and began cursing softly.

            "We know, Harry. We know." Hermione sighed and whispered something in Ron's ear, then went off towards her dormitory.

            "What'd she say?" Asked Harry, really not caring about the answer.

            "Noth-" Ron reconsidered his first answer, and sighed. "She said not to let you stay down here all night." He paused. "Come on mate," Ron held out his hand, which was accepted reluctantly by Harry. Harry was pulled up from where he sat, and began walking silently to his room. 

            He climbed into his bed, and collapsed onto the soft pillows, which consequently felt like bricks to Harry. He fell asleep without even thinking, without taking anything to help him sleep.

            _He was in a dead forest. A gray mist hung over the trees and the foliage that covered the soft earth. His stomach sank. He wasn't supposed to be there, yet his feet carried him. Carried him to the soft, whispering voices that could be heard in the distance. Damn his curiosity. He'd never in his life seen a forest like this. Not a single tree was living, or was it an illusion? He kept walking, until two darker patches of black were distinct. He could hear their whispers._

_ This felt like anything but a dream "Wake up! Wake up!" Harry frantically tried to snap out of this foiled reality, but came to realize quickly that he wasn't getting anywhere He ran over to the two figures. Their faces were masked in white, their bodies engulfed by blackness. Only their voices could be heard. _

_"Any day. Any day we'll get back our finest, and we will rule once and for all!" The first figure rubbed its hands together._

_"And our course of action?" Asked the second figure. Harry was listening intently, not really knowing what was happening before his eyes. Was he really there? _

_"Attack the-'_

Harry sat straight up in his bed and his hand made contact with his head. The place he knew his scar was. It was stinging so badly, that it felt as if someone had planted a flame on his head. He was sweating. The pillow was covered in cold droplets of perspiration. Rocking slowly back and forth, now on his knees, he tried to concentrate on anything but the pain. He replayed Quidditch plays in his head, he recited the names of charms and potions he knew, but it didn't go away. He turned around and buried his face in the pillow. He breathed in his own sweat, and let out a soft scream, which was muffled by the pillow. The pain began to fade, and Harry began to breath normally again.

He reached for his wand, which was usually on the table by his bed, but it wasn't there. His heart skipped a beat, and he leapt out of his bed. He began to hysterically throw the blankets and pillows off his bed. It wasn't there. It wasn't on his table, it wasn't in his bed and it wasn't-

Harry patted himself down and sighed. He had not changed out of his school uniform, and his wand remained at his hip. "_Lumos,_" He whispered, and a soft glow filled the room. He climbed slowly back into his bed and drew the curtains. Taking out his watch, he noticed it was already four-o-clock in the morning. People would begin to rise in less than an hour. Slowly, he made his way down to the common room, trying not to disturb any of the sleepy rooms he passed.

Throwing himself down on the plush sofa, he summoned a book from the nearly bare bookshelf in the corner. It was not very often that you found Harry Potter reading outside of class, but he didn't want to think, and he didn't want to feel. He sighed as the book fell into his hands. It was a book entitled 'Exploring the Magical World; Quidditch" He read silently to himself, taking in the warmth of the fire. His thoughts mingled with the pages, and didn't stray. He didn't even care that he had not done his Charms essay, or practiced his Transfiguration. However, he did care that he had not practiced Occlumency.

He snapped the book shut and cursed. There was absolutely no way he could not ponder what he had just seen in his dreams, what he had just felt. It was too familiar. He knew he ought to tell somebody. He even thought for a second about telling Snape, but he thought this for only a second. The two voices echoed in his rattled mind.

"_Any day, Any day," _He thought, though his drowsy mind could not comprehend. "I keep it to myself then," he decided once and for all, and began to walk back up the stairs.

"Umf-" Harry's body collided with another's in the stairwell's darkness. He rubbed his head hard, and he could picture the other person doing the same. Clinging to the stone wall, he pulled out his wand, and lit it. There, doubled over and holding their head in their hands was Neville Longbottom. 

            "S-s-sorry H-Harry. I didn't mean to--" Neville started back up the stairs, rather embarrassed.

            "No," Harry sighed and continued to rub his head. "It's okay Neville." 

            "Really?" Neville smiled and turned around. He began to descend the stairs once again.

            Harry shook his head. He couldn't understand Neville sometimes. Nevertheless, he decided to follow Neville to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry put away his wand, after extinguishing the light at the end and made his way down the stairs. When he reached the common room, he noticed that it was extremely dark. There had been a fire in the fireplace when he had first come down, but now there wasn't even an ember. Harry whipped out his wand once again, for he did not hear the sounds of life anywhere. His heart pounded.

            "Neville," Harry whispered. Nothing. "Neville?!" His whispers grew louder and more distinct. He dare not light his wand. He had no idea what he would find.

            "_Incindio!" _The sound of Neville's voice came from near the sofas. Within a few seconds, the fire was roaring again. "Eep!" Neville squealed and dropped his wand as soon as he saw Harry. Harry's wand was pointed directly at him.

            Harry sighed and plunged his wand back into his robes. "Neville, what are you doing?"  Harry picked up Neville's wand and handed it to him.

            "J-just practicing. I'm getting better—I think. Now that I have this!" He showed his wand off to Harry. 

            "Yes," Harry agreed politely. "Much better." 

            Neville smiled brilliantly. "Thanks! I can't wait to try it out at the D.A. meetings! What are we doing tonight, Harry?"

            Harry smacked his forehead. He had forgotten all about the meeting. He really hoped Hermione had something planned. He sure didn't. "Er—It's—It's a surprise. Wouldn't be fair if I told you and not the others, would it?" He sighed. Thank goodness for his ability to lie.

            "No, I guess not." Neville plopped down on the couch and pulled a small book from his robes. He buried his nose in it. Harry supposed it was a Herbology book, but didn't bother to ask. Instead, he lay on the floor and studied the fire.

            The day was uneventful, except for potions, where a cauldron exploded and Snape went into a cursing fit. He spat out every single curse he could think of, shooting them out the window, or at a jar of ingredients. He told everyone to get out and slammed the door behind him. Harry thought, that even for Snape, that was bad. 

            "I hope they sack him! No one should do that! I don't care who you are!" Ron shook his head and spat the words.

            Charms was also more interesting than usual. They began learning the basics of sense binding. Harry distinctly remembered something about this particular subject being on a quiz in Defense class. Hermione became especially good at this charm before the class period was over, and earned Gryffindor thirty points. A good day it was.

            By the time dinner rolled around, Harry found himself extremely nervous. He was surrounded by people that he was going to be teaching in only a couple of hours, yet he had absolutely no idea what they were going to be learning. Even some of the Ravenclaws had joined the Gryffindor table for this night. All except for one.

Harry looked across the table to a girl with long black hair. He sighed. Cho Chang was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry found himself laughing. He shook his head and looked back to his friends. He still hadn't forgotten what she had done to him, and visa-versa. He wondered whether Hermione had even invited her to tonight's meeting. He didn't care about her at the moment.

            "Say Harry, what's with you? You haven't said a word." Ron had a piece of pasta dangling from his lips. He slurped it up and began talking again. "Are you ready for tonight?" He lowered his voice a little, as he was sitting near the second years. 

            "You want the truth?" Harry poked his fork in and out of his meat. He wasn't hungry in the least.

            "Well, if you were going to say no, then no, I don't want the truth."

            "Okay. I'm extremely prepared; I've been practicing for weeks; I have memorized my speech line for line, and I know every single spell by heart." Sarcasm dripped from his mouth.

            "Okay then, as long as you know what you're doing." Ron shrugged. That was Hermione's queue to begin speaking.

            "Look Harry. We need to be there at least an hour early, I got an excuse from Dumbledore to miss Runes for this--" She was stopped by Harry's look. "What's wrong?" Harry's mouth had dropped.

            "Dumbledore? When did you talk to Dumbledore!? I haven't seen him in weeks!" Harry was shaking his head semi-angrily.

            "I bumped into him when I was patrolling the halls. I don't mind an extra class tomorrow." She shrugged, but Harry wasn't satisfied.

            "What was Dumbledore doing when you –ehem- _bumped _into him?"  Harry's eyes had grown wide with interest.

            "Nothing." Ron looked at Hermione when she said this and squinted his eyes.

            "Was too!" Ron blurted out, almost accidentally. His hands shot to his mouth. Harry tilted his head in confusion.

            "Ron!"

            "Hermione!"

            "Dumbledore!" Harry snapped his fingers in front of Hermione's face. "What was he doing?" Harry was becoming irritated once again.

            "Harry--" Hermione began sternly. "I will _not _tell you until you can do Occlumency." She lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. Harry's face grew red with anger.

            "What!? How do you know I cannot do Occlumency?! How do you--"

            "Harry, we should go up to the room now and get ready." Hermione stood up and was gone before Harry or Ron could even get past the crowd.

Harry didn't talk or even grunt as he walked the halls with Ron. Ron had tried to ask him something, but he paid no attention. He was extremely upset that even his best friends were keeping things from him. He thought, that as soon as he got back from conducting the D.A. meeting, he would simply fetch his broom and fly straight out the window. No, he decided as they reached the door by the dueling portrait, it was too risky. 

Harry did not go through the door at first. He had never really taken notice of this particular dueling portrait before. The only duel he had ever witnessed had been in his second year at Hogwarts. This picture was completely different. It was more complex. Two people stood about ten feet away from each other, wands outstretched in one hand, the anther hand above their head. They circled each other. Once. Twice. Three times they circled. Harry had seen this before; Harper and Snape had done this just before-

            Streams of golden lights poured from one wand and into the face of the second person, while blue and violet streaks shot from the other. The wand movements were incredible. Fancy. They were being thrown about and caught and jabbed and passed from one hand to the other. Harry was puzzled, spells were being released, but no words were being spoken. Only when the two had finished, and one wizard with dark gray eyes and brilliant copper robes held his opponents wand, were there sounds. They sound of roaring applause. 

            Suddenly, Harry felt a jerk on his collar. "C'mon Harry, let's get in there," Ron jabbed a thumb over his shoulder towards the empty classroom. Ron had watched the dueling sequence as well. Harry had not even noticed. 

            They planned right up until the first people started to arrive. They decided they would only take oaths, discuss future meetings, discuss the dark events of recent months, and review the content from last year. All for the better, Harry decided. He wouldn't have to break his neck teaching. The first person to arrive was Ginny Weasley. Harry smiled As she nearly tripped over herself to reach Hermione. They embraced each other like sisters. 

            "I have not talked to you guys in weeks! Fifth year is by far the worst year I've ever had!" She plopped down in a chair and held her head in her hands. Fighting a yawn, she said, "L-l-loads o-of homework. Snape's the worst, and Harper, yeesh.  Scary bird that one. She's--"

            "Completely mad!" Continued Ron for his sister.

            "Ay." Agreed Ginny.

            Into the room bustled Neville, Seamus, and Dean. All of which were very close to screaming with anticipation. Neville practically shook, and Seamus was lighting and extinguishing his wand nervously. Dean simply rubbed his hands together making them turn a bright crimson color. None of the group spoke as they watched others file in. Colin and Denis Creevy jumped up and down as they entered. They ran directly for Harry. and began blabbering on about completely irrelevant things. Harry found himself completely surrounded by everyone from last year's meetings, with the exception of two people. 

            Cho Chang, and her friend that had told on the D.A. the year before were not present. Harry was seconds away from asking Hermione why, but she began shushing the room as soon as he got the courage.

            "Now, now. Settle down, we haven't got all night. If you would please find your chairs, we will begin." The room fell silent as Hermione spoke. "Right then, now we will-"

"-_ehem-"_ The sound came from the door. "Is it too late to join?" There, in the doorway stood a tall beautiful young girl bearing the Ravenclaw crest upon her robes. Harry sneered as Cho leaned against the stone wall. Why had Hermione invited her back? She hadn't done anything last year. Harry desperately wanted to stand up, push her out and lock the door, but he couldn't figure out exactly why he was so bitter. 

             "I suppose it's not," Hermione said frustrated. "Sit down would you? And lock the door behind you." Cho did this discretely as Hermione continued speaking. "Okay. First things first. We have come up with a council this year. Harry, Ron and Myself are in charge of everything that goes on with this club. You an come to any of us when you need to know about a meeting or a spell, or anything in general. We have a new oath technique this year. If you decide to take the oath, I will perform a spell on you that should you speak of the club to anyone outside this group, it would render you unconscious until a Rauginger Draft was administered to you."

            Ron, who was sitting by Harry leaned into talk to his friend. "Where does she find these spells?! I'm not so sure _I_ want to do this." 

            Harry shook his head. "I don't know mate. All those books I suppose."

            "I always knew books were bad news." Ron sighed as Hermione spoke once more.

            "Anyone who doesn't think they can control their mouths can get out." The room broke out into whispers, but not one person moved. Not even Zacharias Smith who had had his nose in the air since he walked in the room. "Good then." She looked around the room. "Luna, Neville, and Ginny first please." The three moved confidently to the front of the room. Or at least Ginny and Neville did. Luna just seemed to glide across the floor with a dreamy expression on her face.

            Hermione stared at each of them in turn, and then decided to have Neville take the oath first. "Okay Neville. Say these words three times publicly if you want to be a part of the group." Hermione shoved a piece of paper at Neville impatiently.

            Neville read over the statement for some time. "I-I agree to keep the secret of the D.A.and understand the consequences should I reveal this secret. I agree to keep the secret of the D.A. and understand the consequences should I reveal this secret. I agree to keep the secret of the D.A. and understand the consequences should I reveal this secret." Neville gulped rather loudly as Hermione held up her wand.

            "_Sinufe extormane"_ Neville's figure glowed a bright crimson for about a second, and then returned to normal. There were gasps from every corner of the room. "There. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" She looked worried at what his answer might be. She too gulped.

            "No." Neville smiled at Hermione. "Good job! I didn't feel a thing!" He skipped back to his seat and sat down. Hermione smirked at bit.

            "Ginny, you next." 

Hermione performed the spell on the entire room. First those three. Then Parvati and Padma Patil. Then Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Creevy's. She went through everyone, but saved Zacharias Smith for last, because he was proving to be the person with which they were having the most difficulty. 

            "Zacharias." Hermione looked him up and down, tying to detect the slightest bit apprehensiveness. However, she sensed none.

            Zacharias walked confidently up to the front of the room and said the line three times without even reading them. Hermione tilted her head. She didn't know what to think. She lifted her wand and pointed it directly between Smith's eyes. The spell rolled off her tongue smoothly, and Zacharias's form glowed just like all the others.

            The oath process took about an hour, and Harry was dreading the end of it. For when the oaths were finished, he would have to speak. He made his way slowly to the front of the room, dragging a chair behind him. He stood on the chair and an uneasy silence fell over the room.

            "First of all," Began Harry, sounding much like Snape. His voice was angry, and cold. He cleared his throat and began again, without the harshness. "First of all, let me just tell you, that I know as much as you do about what is going on with Voldemort-" There were not as many gasps as there usually were at the sound of the name. "They tell me nothing just like they tell you nothing. All I know is, he _has_ been killing and he will continue to kill. Sure, we learn things in Harper's class, but she seems to frighten everyone so that they do not remember it. We really only learn about curses and the like _used_ by Dark wizards, so my plan is to go the opposite way. Teach Defense without all the creepy lingo and graphic stories. This doesn't mean stop going to Defense class, and it doesn't mean you don't have to do the work, but it does mean that you are going to have to put in some extra hours to learn more. Understood?" 

            The whole room nodded. "Good. It's settled then. Now we—what Denis?--" A little third year in the back of the room was standing on his chair to be seen. He had his hand in the air.

            "What about Harper? Where did _she _come from?" The usually hyper boy was uncomfortably calm.

            "Dunno Denis—now—as I was saying—_What?--_" Once again, the small boy's hand had shot up.

            "She told us about how—he—killed people. Manise Muldrow, a Hufflepuff was joking when she said 'I don't know what the big deal with this guy is. People die everyday.' Then Harper glared at her, and the room got all quiet and she told us. Manise ran out crying by the time she was finished. How does she know?" That explained Denis's calmness, he was traumatized. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other for a good five minutes. Hermione seemed to be searching her mind for something.

            "I—Er---everyone knows about how he killed people, Denis. She is the Defense teacher your know. Nothing to worry about."  Said Harry finally, but he himself was wondering why she would tell her class that. Denis sat back down in his chair and studied the floor.

            "Anyways, I thought we would simply review this meeting, and we only have about half an hour to do so." Harry looked at his watch. "Okay. One by one, I want you to produce a Patronus." He pointed at Ginny.

            "You first," said Ginny who looked rather nervous.

            "Alright then," Harry took a deep breath and thought of everything happy in his life, which consequently wasn't much. "_Expecto Patronum_." Out of Harry's wand shot a beautiful silver stag. He smiled and thought of his dad. The silver faded as he dropped his wand. "Now?" 

            Ginny smiled, "Okay." Ginny lifted her wand and out shot her Patronus, as strong as ever.

            "Excellent, next?" 

            The meeting ran over about fifteen minutes and each student had to be escorted to his or her common room by Ron and Hermione. Harry had to walk with them because of his protection rule, but for once, he didn't mind. He had one of his passions back, but then again, he had gained a worry. 

            When Harry, Hermione, and Ron reached the Gryffindor Common room, it was half past midnight and all three were utterly exhausted. However, they decided to stay up a bit and talk, like they always did. Harry found his place on the warm sofa and let his eyes fall closed for a minute.

            "T-t-that was a good meeting," Said Hermione through a yawn.

            "All except that little spill Denis gave us. Honestly. Doesn't he know we have Harper as well?" Ron's head fell forward on his chest, then darted back upright.

            Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped as she ran off to the girl's dormitories. 

            "Oh, _now _what did I say?! Honestly, she does seem to be doing that more often. She is going to--" But what Ron thought Hermione was going to do, Harry never heard for he drifted off to the familiar stage of sleep, but because he had been thinking of nothing when he fell into this stage, he went without dreams, and he was thankful.

A/N: Woo. Next chappy is going to be filled to the brim with drama and action, one of many chapters like this. It may take a while to write because we get new projects everyday at school and I can hardly find time to write anymore…but I assure you…I WILL write! Muahahahah!!! ~Hasta luego~   __


	11. Fights Before Hogsmede

Disclaimer: Still not mine, Still don't sue.

A/N: Wow…You guys…this has taken me FOREVER! This is why school officially sucks….anyways…I told you I would keep writing...even if it takes a long time…so here you are…

Chapter 11- Fights before Hogsmede

            The sun spilled over the windowsill and into the great, stone Gryffindor common room. Harry had had Occlumency lessons with Snape and Harper the night before and had fallen asleep by the fire. His lids rose slowly and he had to squint until they were adjusted to the light. He reached for his right knee. The previous night's Occlumency lesson, you could say, hadn't gone so well. He hadn't been practicing. At all. It angered Snape when he could still not manage to clear his mind without his wand. Running his hand over the large, blue-green bruise, he closed his eyes and remembered the previous night, forgetting for a second that it was the Sunday before Halloween.

                                                          ***

            Ron and Hermione had escorted him to Snape's office five minutes late. Harry knew he would have to pay for that, but even though he was late, he didn't go in straight away. He heard raised voices, but they were muffled by Ron's speech on ways to curse Snape. One of the voices was definitely Snape, but the other voice didn't seem raised at all. "Harper" was the first though that crossed his mind. Why were they raising their voices to each other? It wasn't like they hadn't done it before, but Harry was catching words like 'dangerous' and 'naïve fool.' It didn't sound like a fight. It sounded much like a warning. Harry pushed the door open, and with the shrill creak, the voices ceased. He emerged into a room, the same one he had been visiting once or more a week now for lessons.

            "POTTER!" Snape snatched his wand from his robes and pointed it directly at Harry's chest. They stared into one another's eyes, exchanging looks of hate. Harry dared Snape to send him away. Harper simply stood, and Snape dropped his arm to his side. She took a seat again, brushing her long curly locks from her face. She appeared truly flustered for perhaps the first time that school year. Harry noticed that she wore a gash on her face from her right temple to her jaw line. Harry shot a glance at Snape, wondering if he was to blame, but he cared little.

Harry had finally remembered to bring his pensieve to the lesson, and he scanned the room for a place to put it. Snape looked at the pensieve with squinted eyes, then eyed his own. He raked his tongue across his teeth, as he seemed to trail into deep thought. 

            "There, Potter." Harper held a bone-thin finger into the air, pointing at a small table that seemed to glow silver. Harry stared at this table for some time. He took off his glasses with the hand that wasn't clutching the pensieve, wiped them on his robes, and replaced them. Snape's pensieve was sitting on the left hand side of the faded cherry desk, but it wasn't alone. Yes, there, in the center of the table, was a second pensieve. Harry gaped and shot another curious glance at Snape. Snape arched a dark brow at the woman sitting in a corner desk.

            "Harper?!" If it hadn't been for his bone-breaking grip on the pensieve, he would have dropped it out of surprise. Harper looked indifferent.

            "Professor Harper." She said simply.

            "But-" continued Harry.

            "I've had it since I was a child. I was taught to sort through my thoughts long before I stepped foot into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was something my father valued. It was he who taught me that your mind can ruin you." She looked to the floor and ran her hand across her right leg, which was covered, as usual, by her extremely long robes. "It was he who taught me that a weak mind makes a weak person, and a weak person is only ever made weaker." She grasped her right shoulder and rubbed it, as if she was under great stress. Harry saw, out of the corner of his eye, Snape turn quickly away from Harper.

            Harry didn't know what to say in response to this, so he simply placed his pensieve down on the table and read over the instructions again. Putting his wand to his temple, he thought hard about the night of Sirius's death. He tried to recall everything, until he was afraid he might burn with anguish again, and then he pulled his wand slowly away from his head. A silvery ribbon hung between his wand and his temple, and he let it fall into the pensieve. He couldn't recall anything else that he didn't want Harper of Snape to see; after all, they had probably already seen it.

            "Here, now, Potter." Snape shoved his finger to the floor, indicating the place that he wished for Harry to stand. He had turned back to face Harry and Harper once again. Harry moved hastily, knowing that Snape was already irate. "If you would, Potter, give me your wand."

            "If you would, _Professor,_ tell me why." Harry smirked. He knew he was only getting himself into more trouble, but it was worth it, he thought.

            "Mr. Potter. If I do recall, _I_ am the instructor here. _I_ will tell you what to do and _I_ will tell you when to do it. If _I _choose not to tell you why, then you are _not_ to ask. Am I clear?" Snape huffed.

            "Clear that you are mad, _Professor._ I am not giving you my wand." Harry clutched his hip where his wand rested.

            Snape sneered. "_Give-me-your-wand-POTTER" _His voice was cold and dark, it sent chills up Harry's spine.

            "No. Not until you tell me what you are going to do with it." Harry stood strong.

            "YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW TO PROTECT YOUR MIND WITHOUT IT BY NOW!" Snape took two steps closer to Harry, bending down slightly so that they were eye to eye.

            "SO. WHY DO _YOU_ HAVE TO HAVE IT?!" Harry didn't really know why he was yelling, but he also didn't understand why he couldn't just keep his wand at his hip.

            "ACCIO!" With unimaginable force, Harry's wand was pulled from his hip and was in Snape's hand within a second. Snape was panting with anger, and a bead of sweat dangled from his brow. "NOT EVERYTHING REQUIRES A REASON, POTTER. LEARN THAT EXTREMELY QUICKLY." Snape regained himself and straightened his robes a bit. Harry was absolutely fuming. He looked around at Harper, to see her reaction, but she was paying no attention. She was jotting things down in the same large book that Harry had seen in her class everyday since the beginning of school. "_Legilimens"_

            Harry was leaning against a tomb, eye to eye with a great snake. Then, he was at the ministry of magic, watching Dumbledore and Voldemort duel.

            "DAMN YOU, POTTER!" Snape grabbed Harry's shirt and lifted him to his feet, and pushed him away with a quick shove.

            "I CAN'T DO IT WHEN I'M ANGRY!" Harry made his way over to the table of pensieves, grabbed up his own, and walked hastily for the door.

            "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING, POTTER!?" Snape pulled the two wands, Harry's and his own, from his robes and pointed them at the door. Harry turned to face Snape.

            "I'M LEAVING!" He screamed forcefully. Harry turned around quickly, but was startled when he saw a woman in metallic blue robes leaning against the door, staring at him.

            "You're not leaving, Potter. Come." Harper spoke softly, then shot a look at Snape who was pointing two wands at her. He dropped them and suddenly became very interested in his feet. "Come now, Potter." She held out her hand, which Harry was very hesitant to take. He did take it, however, and his scar did not burn this time. 

She led him back over to the table of pensieves and instructed him to sit it back down. He did. Then, she led him across the stone floor to where Snape was standing. She pushed Snape gently out of the way with one hand and took Harry's wand from Snape's hand. "Here, Potter." The wand was passed from her hand to his, and Harry noticed that he wasn't angry any longer. In fact, he felt perfectly comfortable. He raised his wand, and tried his best to clear his mind. "_Legilimens" _

At first, Harry didn't feel or think anything. He was doing it! He was clearing his mind! But, the more he thought he was clearing his mind, the more he came to realize that Harper worked in mysterious ways. He was back in his dream, the one he had had not long ago. It was dark, and he heard the two voices. He got close enough to see the two white masks and hear, "_"Any day. Any day we'll get back our finest, and we will rule once and for all!"_ Then he decided it was enough. He summoned all is concentration, and the images began to fade. Then he saw black, but it was not the black he saw when he collapsed on the ground. This, this was the black of success.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled, but the smile quickly faded from his lips. Harper was kneeling in front of him, with her elbow on her knee, propping her head up with her fist. She looked greatly concerned. She looked up at Harry for a moment with her blank emerald eyes, and simply said, "Perfect, Potter, but I wonder--" She paused and stood up. "I wonder how you came to see such a thing." Although Harry couldn't see it on her face, he could tell that she was concerned, about what, he did not know. This all reminded him of the previous year where Snape had seen the department of mysteries before Harry could clear his mind.

"What?" Asked Harry ignorantly. He cursed himself on the inside for not remembering to put that dream in his pensieve. 

"What?! Potter! If you think you are going to get out of telling me exactly what that was, you are seriously mistaken. Tell me! Now!" Snape's eyes widened with interest as Harper raised her voice.

"No." Harry backed away. He had only seen Harper really angry once, when Ron had made fun of Lockhart for losing his mind. He was genuinely frightened of this woman, and he realized it at that point. She made everyone he knew uneasy, and he didn't trust her with this memory. However, it was beginning to look like she already knew about this particular dream, but Harry had no idea how.

"NO!?" Harry cringed, as did Snape. Harry had never heard Harper's voice this loud, and it sent an uncomfortable chill down his back and through his arms. "POTTER! NOW!"

Harry shook, "It-It was a dream, okay?! A dream!" He took a seat at one of the desks on the front row. Snape raised a brow, and then turned to look at Harper. Harper did not look at Snape, her eyes remained locked on Harry.

"A dream?" She smirked and shot Snape a look that Harry couldn't figure out. "Indeed." She turned around and walked to the table of pensieves, her robes billowing out behind her as she went. She touched the tip of her ornate wand to her temple and let the silver liquid fall into the bowl. Then, smirking oddly, she retrieved the gigantic book from the back of the room and left, shaking her head.

Harry looked up at Snape, trying to figure out what had just happened, but Snape looked equally confused. Confused to the point that he forgot for a second to be nasty to Harry. "Tomorrow, Potter?" Harry was taken aback. Snape had asked it in the form of a question, but Harry thought this was probably just because Snape was still looking out the door and not paying attention to what he said.

"Tomorrow, Sir." And Harry gathered his pensieve and other belongings and walked out the door.

                                       ***

Ron and Hermione came bolting in the common room from breakfast, laughing.

"Heya Harry! You missed it! _Malfoy_ got his nose shrunken." Ron continued to chuckle, "Apparently, he slipped a potion into Goyal's drink and then drank it himself by accident! Bloody hilarious the way he ran out of the Hall." Ron's eyes widened and he looked as if he were about to cry, he grabbed his nose and began screaming, "_My nose! My nose! Bloody idiot why didn't you drink it! My nose! My nose!" _Then Ron continued with his laughing. Hermione was red in the face and nearly crying with laughter. Harry was still thinking about the night before.

"So breakfast was good then?" Harry asked indifferently.

"_Breakfast, _mate? Breakfast was hours ago! Lunch, mate!" Ron moved Harry's feet out of the way and plopped down on the couch. Harry took out his watch.

"One in the afternoon? Why didn't you wake me up? Why didn't anyone wake me up? Not even the first years!" Harry sighed, disappointed that he had slept most of his free day away. 

"Relax. We told them not to. So, rough lesson last night, then?" Hermione sat down in the plush armchair beside the fire.

"You could say that." Harry shrugged and sat up finally. "Did you know Harper has a pensieve?"

Hermione became interested at this, "Does she really?"

"Yes. I saw it beside Snape's." Harry reached for his glasses, which he had set on a near by table.

"That's interesting." Hermione narrowed her eyes, as if she were in deep thought. Harry saw Ron eying the bruise on his knee.

"Nasty that one is. Another screaming match with King Greasy?" Ron chuckled again.

"Yes, actually. He wanted to take my wand, what else was I supposed to do?" Harry took out his wand and brushed the surface of the wood with his index finger.

"So you didn't give it to him, then? Right-o Harry! That's the way you have to handle Snape!" Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry shrugged.

"No, I didn't give it to him. He took it."

"Oh, then how did you get it back?"

            "Harper."

            "What?" Hermione joined the conversation again, coming back from her deep thought.

            "Harper took my wand from Snape, and let me use it against her."

            "You let her get inside your mind, Harry?" Hermione was looking worried. She looked Harry up and down, and then shot Ron a questionable look.

            "She's a better teacher than Snape. I can actually do it when I face her, but--" Harry cut his sentence short, afraid he might let something slip.

            "So she didn't see anything?" Hermione waited for an Answer, but Harry didn't know what to say. "Harry?"

            "Only part of a dream, that's all." Harry knew he was going to have to tell them about the dream now.

            "Dream?" Hermione and Ron both moved to the edge of their seats, eager to hear the story.

            "One about Death Eaters, said something about getting back their finest or the like." Harry shrugged as if it were no bid deal.

            "What?! Harry! What did she say?" Hermione's eyes widened, and her mouth hung open.

            "I don't know. She just got really interested, and really angry, that's all. Then she put something in her pensieve and left!" Harry stood up and headed for the common room door. He heard Hermione whisper something to Ron before joining him on his way to the library.   

The rest of that day was pretty uneventful. Everyone was extremely excited about the next day's trip to Hogsmede and the fact that there was less than 12 hours before Halloween. Harry spent most of the day in the library with Hermione and Ron finishing a huge project for Defense Against the Dark Arts. They didn't want to have to work on it on Halloween. 

That night's Occlumency lesson was uneventful too. There was another screaming fit with Snape, but Professor McGonagall heard this one. She stormed through the door, her lips so thin that you could hardly distinguish them from her skin.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here!?" She was breathing heavily as if she had run the whole way down there. Snape and Harry froze. "WELL?" She eyed the two of them in turn. "Potter? Severus?" She shot a glance at Harper, who had not looked up through the entire ordeal, a look of question. "SOMEONE!"

"They were seeing who could scream the loudest. Seems to be an act of intimidation, predominately with the males. Rather interruptive, don't you think?" Harper snapped her book to and looked up at McGonagall, smirking sideways. 

"Minerva, I was simply teaching they boy some respect." Snape eyed Harry.

"WHAT! No you weren't you filthy--"

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall's high-pitched voice pierced the air, and all fell silent. "Do NOT let this happen again! Do I make myself clear? Potter, I think it is time you took your leave." McGonagall summoned Harry's Pensieve and motioned for him to come with her. He did so without any hesitation. As he walked away, he could hear the faint whispers of Snape and Harper fading.

                                        ***

Harry was standing in what seemed to be mid air, catching the crisp autumn wind with his face. He heard voices, many voices, and piercing cries. Lost souls. Before him he could see a disturbance in the dark. A deeper dark in the shape of a grand building. He felt himself smirk deviously as a ball of indigo light ripped blindingly through the scene. He laughed as the silent spell dispersed into the night and all fell dark again. He had an unsettling urge to get nearer to the scene, but felt as if it were being handled correctly and shouldn't be interrupted. Instead, he turned from the spectacle and was gone.

                                     ***

"SHUT UP, HARRY!" Harry felt a soft object, a pillow, collide with the side of his head as Ron's voice echoed through the dormitory. "SOME of us are trying to sleep!" Harry threw back his blankets and noticed that Ron, Seamus, and Neville were all awake, staring at him. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. "What were you laughing about, anyway?" Ron questioned eagerly. 

"Er—I don't know." Harry lied. He reached up to touch his scar, which was searing, and hot to the touch.

"Oh come on, Harry! Honestly! What was it?" Ron glanced at the clock and sighed. "Ah well, no sense going back to bed. We're supposed to be up in half an hour anyway." Ron squinted, and looked at the clock again. "Wait a tick! It's Halloween! Hogsmede! Feast! Food! Hogsmede! F--"

"Yes! We—get—it, Ron" Harry snapped, massaging his temples with his middle and index fingers.

Ron eyed him suspiciously, "What's wrong Harry?" 

Harry looked at Seamus and Neville who had been suspiciously quiet the whole time. He decided to take out a piece of parchment and write, simply, "I think something bad has happened." He slipped it in his pocket, threw on an old tee shirt and some of Dudley's old trousers and began heading for the great hall without waiting for anyone.

As he walked slowly through the corridors, he could hear the faint sounds of the Hogwarts Ghosts singing tunes of Halloween. He had nearly forgotten the joy that Halloween brought to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He swore he saw Slytherins talking to Gryffindors on his way to the great hall. It didn't take Harry very long after finding a seat at the giant oak table that something was different about the scene in the Great Hall. He looked to each of the house tables and saw a maximum of twelve people in the entire hall, all of which had their eyes transfixed on the front of the room. Harry looked too. He gasped aloud, for there, right in front of him, sat two professors. They sat next to each other, lost in deep conversation, plunging a finger down on a piece of paper and cursing every now and again and occasionally shooting each other nasty glares. Snape and Harper. However, Harper was cloaked in black with her hood over her head; the only way Harry could tell it was Harper was by her eyes. Her circlet emitted a soft glow on her face, illuminating her eyes and leaving the rest of her face in shadows. Harry shuddered. As he was quickly losing interest in the situation, he stood and turned to walk to the library, but as he turned for one last look, he saw Harper crumple the papers on the staff table and peg Snape in the chest. She turned and stomped of in the opposite direction as Harry walked with a smirk of appreciation and confusion on his face.

Harry spent the majority of the day in the library reading about Quidditch. He found it quite odd that the Daily Prophet hadn't come today. He shrugged it off. He also found it quite out of the norm that no one had come looking for him yet. Ron hadn't even bothered to follow him to the Great Hall. This, he didn't just shrug off. Harry placed his book back on the shelf as he remembered he hadn't had lunch yet, and headed back in the direction of the Great Hall. When he stepped out of the library and into the corridors, he knew right away something was going on. People were running in a mad dash down the stairs, toward the Great Hall. He watched at least fifteen people race past him in a speeding blur.

"What the--" He thought aloud as he started to run as well. He followed the crowd down the stairs, through winding corridors, his heart racing all the while. He came to a dead halt when he heard and saw the crowd gathered around the oak doors of the Great Hall. He couldn't see what was going on inside the hall, but spotted several professors being held back by the crowd of students. He spotted Neville in the sea of people. He rushed over to him.

"Wha-what's going—on,--Neville?" Harry managed between breaths.

"Harper and Snape!" Neville shouted over the roars.

"What?!" Harry hadn't heard.

"I said...HARPER AND SNAPE!" Neville jumped to try to manage a glance.

"WHAT ABOUT THEM?!" Harry yelled back.

"DEAD LOCKED IN A DUEL!" Neville disappeared into the masses, and at those words, Harry knew he had to find his way inside. 

He dropped down on all fours, and began making his way through the legs of his classmates. Soon enough, he found himself able to stand up and catch a glance of the events. "HARRY!" Harry had popped up right beside Ron and Hermione. He was thankful for this.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Harry was anxious to know how this started.

"I DON'T KNOW! ONE MINUTE, THEY WERE EATING AND READING A PAPER, THE NEXT MINUTE I SEE THEM ON THE TABLE WITH WANDS POINTED AT THE OTHER'S FACE." Called Hermione. 

Harper and Snape stood on the Ravenclaw Table, wands outstretched and circling each other like Harry had seen in his Occlumency lesson, only this time, they looked more fierce. Harry could see their mouths moving, but he couldn't hear what was being said. It appeared calm enough, until a streak of maroon light ripped across the room. Snape was on his knees, grasping onto the table. He was trying to pull his legs out from under him, but they were stuck, obviously an effective spell. He was pulling so hard, you could see his arm muscles bulging, even through his thick black robes. When he couldn't free himself, he picked up he lifted his wand, made a few circular motions with it, and made two quick jabs which made Harper twitch violently for a few seconds while Snape cast a reverse spell to free his legs. Harper stopped twitching when Snape was on his feet once again, and she didn't hesitate to send one spell after another at Snape, who had to use very quick footwork to dodge all the thin streams of black light coming after him. He escaped most of them, but one managed to graze his shoulder, ripping his cloak and searing his flesh a bit. He bit his lip, and thrust his wand forward in fury. Harry felt a strong gust of wind ruffle his hair and carry him to the right for a couple of steps, but Harper saw it coming, and stepped out of the way, however, she didn't escape it completely. 

The whole room fell silent and grabbed onto one another with what they saw next. The gust of wind that Snape had sent missed Harper, but she was still near enough to it for it to lift her robes slightly above the knee. Harry gaped. Harper gaped and glared and clinched her fists so tight that they started to turn white. Snape backed up so far; he nearly fell off the table. His hand was covering his mouth, for when he sent that spell, it had exposed a secret that Harper had been keeping. He right leg, from the ankle to calf, was nothing but wrinkled scar tissues. A severe and nasty burn wound. Anger welled up in Harper's eyes, and since they room had fallen quiet, except for McGonagal's high pitched screams, Harry could hear what was being said. Snape clinched his wand to his chest. "Harper, I didn't me--" He was cut off as a gleam of orange light shot past his right leg. "PROTEGO" he shouted. The light bounced back to Harper, who ducked, but still caught the charm on her left shoulder. It melted the sleeve of her robe, and once again, the whole room gasped. There, on her shoulder, was another apparent burn, but it wasn't an ordinary scar. This scar was in the shape of a dragon. A dragon eating another dragon. It was a grotesque image.

"Why would anyone get a tattoo of that?" Whispered Hermione to Harry. Harry looked once again at the table. Harper was panting in anger. Her circlet was glowing red. There were reflections of flames from the torches in her eyes. Snape had laid his wand down and was kneeling, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Somehow, Hermione, I don't think that's a Tattoo." Harry turned back to watch the scene.

Harper had put away her wand, but was holding her hand outstretched in Snape's direction. He was looking at her, head tilted and wondering, but his face quickly changed when he saw a blindingly blue ball of light forming in Harper's hand. Snape squeezed his eyes shut, and a bead of sweat dropped down his nose. As light began to grow in Harper's hand, it started to fade from the Great Hall. Harry could hear McGonagal shouting furiously, "NO! STOP THIS! NO! LET ME THROUGH!" 

In the dark, every eye was fixed on the blue, and all you could see was Harper and Snape, both glowing blue from the ball of light. Harry squinted his eyes to see better in the darkness, and noticed something extremely unnerving. Snape looked genuinely frightened. Snape lifted his head for a moment, and opened his eyes, pleadingly. "Naomyn, you know this was not my intent." And with those words, Harper seemed to snap out of her trance. She shook her hand vigorously, and light flooded the room as the ball of blue left her hand. She gazed down at her hand, squeezed it into a fist and closed her eyes. Her whisper of a voice could be heard throughout the hall, but no one could understand what she was saying. It almost sounded as if she were speaking a different language. Heaving a deep sigh, she turned on her heel, brandished her wand, and flicked it upwards, lifting students out of her way as she walked through the oak doors and disappeared into the Hogwarts grounds. Snape picked up his wand, brushed himself off and headed the opposite direction, his nose in the air like nothing had happened.


End file.
